Rosario to Dragonball
by SSJ2 Future Gohan
Summary: Four years has passed since Gohan's victory against Cell and now this half-saiyan is about to embark on his hardest battle yet...surviving Youkai Academy; a place where monsters abound, a vampire addicted to his blood, adoring girls abound, and jealous male monsters that would like this super saiyan dead. Will he prove to the Youkai World that he's a true savior? Gohan/Inner Moka
1. Old Memories

Disclaimer: I own neither DBZ or Rosario + Vampire. Pretty simple and straightforward stuff…

A/N: Don't worry, still working on the other MapleStory fic. I just needed to take a break from it as I have encountered some writers' block with it. I'm hoping this will inspire me further to finish that story. As for this story, Tsukune will not be present in it, at least not right away (if at all). I know this will probably turn away a lot of readers but trust me; it will make the story a lot better this way. Enjoy you guys!

* * *

== Chapter 1: Old Memories ==

The sun rose upon the Son family's small home near Mount Pazou, generally Gohan would have been still asleep but today he was already up and readying himself for his first day of classes. He had packed away everything that was essential to him; including his blue fighting gi that he always kept as his usual attire around his home as well as to honor his late father, Goku and his mentor Piccolo. Upon the gi itself bore the symbol of Piccolo's camp as another way to honor his friend. He hadn't fought in any intense battles since the Cell Games and the fight against the evil Bojack and his minions nearly four years ago. But that wasn't to say that he hadn't been training on occasion. Though not nearly at the intensity that Vegeta or Piccolo was training; Gohan did spar with his little brother Goten and on occasion Piccolo when the fancy struck him. After all, it was prudent for Gohan to keep up his fighting power after all of the threats to the world that he had to help deal with. However for the most part he focused on his studies in accordance with his mother's wishes for him to become a scholar. He went over to his dresser and pulled an old photo of him and his father, both in super saiyan form and both smiling a day before the battle with Cell took place. The photo in question was when he was still only eleven years old and now that young, shy hero had grown into a grown 15 year old, handsome young man.

Flashback, four years ago during the Cell Games…

_The battle's momentum had shifted towards the Z Fighters upon Gohan's transformation to his ascended super saiyan state. Where his father and Vegeta had failed; Gohan triumphed. Immediately he was taking the battle right to Perfect Cell's face; landing blow after heavy blow upon the evil creature. The battle seemingly reached an apex when he managed to force Cell to vomit Android 18 back out. Perfect Cell was no longer perfect and devolved back into his previous form. The battle should have been over then and there but Gohan had not yet mastered the mental side-affects of the super saiyan two state. A sadistic, dark side of him was also unleashed as he was content to see Cell suffer further for all of the death, destruction, and horror that he caused the people of earth; all despite the pleas from his friends and his father to end it right then and there. As a result, Cell attempted to self-destruct and seeing this, Goku immediately used his Instant Transmission technique to transport himself and Cell off world and onto King Kai's planet, thereby killing Goku in the process. Because of his reckless decision making, in Gohan's own view, his father ended up getting needlessly sacrificed in the process. However he had no time mourn as Cell managed to return in his perfect form back to earth and this time Cell was determined to kill Gohan and destroy the earth in the process. Quickly Cell launched a powerful kamehameha attack at Gohan to which he launched his own right back at Cell. However he had use of only his right arm as his left was out of commission due to taking a blow in order to save Vegeta's life moments earlier. To make matters worse, Gohan's energy was draining along with his life force. There was no way he could sustain this effort for much longer as he felt himself weaken and Cell's energy attack overtake his own._

"_Dad…I…I can't do this…Cell is way too strong…I…I let you and everyone else down again!" Gohan telepathically communicated to his father as he struggled to keep Cell at bay with his own kamehameha wave._

"_No Gohan! You have to keep going! You can't give up son! Don't hold back anything; give it everything you got Gohan!" Goku yelled as he encouraged his son to persevere in spite of the odds stacked against his injured son._

_Gohan continued his attack on Cell while Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha launched ki blasts at Cell to assist Gohan but their attacks were ineffective in that regard and Cell continued to get the upperhand in the struggle. It appeared as though all hope was lost and that Cell was going to win the battle…at least until Vegeta launch his Big Bang Attack upon Cell. It wasn't enough to kill him but it was certainly enough to weaken and distract him._

"_THIS IS FOR MY SON! DIE CELL! DIE!" Vegeta angrily yelled out._

"_Alright Gohan! This is it! Let it all out and finish him now!" Goku yelled as Gohan began to get the upper hand on Cell as Gohan stepped forward towards him; his own kamehameha attack overtaking Cell's as he yelled out his last dying words._

"_WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE! I'M STRONGER THAN HIM! I SHOULD BE WINNING! I AM PERFECT!" Cell yelled as he was finally overtaken by the energy wave and slowly disintegrated into nothing; vaporizing even his Cell's, making sure that he was gone for good…_

The now older Gohan slowly came out of his painful stroll down memory lane and spoke out again…

"…I know you said it was okay, that I did well…but…I…the guilt I still feel…I'm so sorry dad…If only…" Gohan's smile soon faded to anguished tears. It had been years but he still could not get over the loss of his father. "…If I hadn't been so reckless…you would be here today to see me off on my first day of high school…I miss you daddy…"

Right then he heard a knock at the door. Immediately he wiped his tears and quickly placed on his new school uniform that his new school had mailed to him. The school in question was a place called Youkai Academy. Of all of the acceptance letters he received from the many prestigious schools he applied to, Gohan decided on this academy since it would afford him the opportunity to go to a 'top-notch school' as they supposedly advertised, but most of all an opportunity to move on with his life away from home. Make no mistake, he loved his mother Chi-Chi and his little brother but he desperately yearned to be free and see the world. The uniform was a white dress shirt, red tie, and to Gohan, a rather uncomfortable green suit.

"Gohan! It's me, I'm going to come in if that's alright with you!" Chi-Chi called out as she knocked.

"Come on in mom!" Gohan called out as sighed quietly. He thanked Kami and his lucky stars that she hadn't spotted him crying over his father. Chi-Chi herself had yet to deal with Goku's death and his wish to stay in the otherworld. He looked at himself in his mirror and just couldn't get over how uncomfortable it felt which of course drew a giggle from his mother.

"Your father was the same way with suits…You really are your father's son aren't you?" Chi-Chi sighed but smiled nonetheless as Gohan gave that trademark Son family grin as he scratched the back of his head. Immediately however her eyes began to form tears as she held onto Gohan tightly. "Oh Kami! I can't believe my little baby is about to finally go off on his own! Away from home and his mother! I don't know if I can take this Gohan…"

"But…mother you know I'm going to come back for summer break…It's not like I'm never going to visit you and Goten again or anything, you know I love all of you!" Gohan said as he gently patted his mother on her back as he laughed nervously while a sweatdrop formed upon the back of his head.

"YOU'D BETTER VISIT!" Chi-Chi glared at him as Gohan backed away just a tiny bit. No matter how strong he and his father ever got; despite all the scary enemies they had to face including Freiza and Cell; none were more frightening than Chi-Chi. She was a force to be reckoned with and a conclusion that even Piccolo was forced to accept. Her reaction softened as she held Gohan gently and sighed. "…But, I know all children have to leave the nest sometime and spread their wings to fly…Just promise me that you'll study hard, do well, and come visit your poor old mother, okay Gohan?"

"I promise mom, don't worry." Gohan replied as he smiled. Gohan then grabbed his suitcase and fixed his school uniform before heading out the door. "I'd better get a move on…the bus will leave without me if I don't get to the stop in half an hour."

Chi-Chi tearfully nodded as she watched her eldest son walk out of her home as she sighed quietly to herself. Before Gohan could leave however little 4-year-old Goten stopped his little brother with his tearful eyes as he clung to his big brother's leg.

"Big brother! Please don't leave! I'll…I'll miss you too much! Who will I play with and who will spar with me?! Big brother…" Goten uttered out as he began to sob loudly as Gohan smiled and gently patted his little brother's head. He looked at him and saw the spitting image of his father; even down to the characteristic spiky black hair.

"Hey kiddo, don't worry. I'll be back to visit you in the summer, okay? So train hard and show me how much you've grown when I come back!" Gohan smiled as Goten tearfully nodded as they all stepped outside to see Gohan off.

"NIMBUS!" Gohan called out as the golden cloud that was passed on from his father to him came to Gohan as he stepped onto it with his suitcase. "Hey Goten! I'm going to use Nimbus to get to the bus stop, but after that it's all yours little man!"

"Big brother! Do you really mean it?!" Goten's eyes lit up happily as Gohan nodded as Nimbus slowly made its way up back into the air as Gohan waved to his mother and brother.

"Take care of yourself Gohan! Come back soon!" Chi-Chi yelled as she waved her son goodbye while Goten tearfully waved back.

"Big brother! Take me with you!" Goten yelled as they watched Gohan disappear into the clouds. He rode the magical golden cloud until he finally made it to the bus stop with 15 minutes to spare. He jumped off and patted the playful cloud.

"Hey buddy, we had some good times. Take care of my little bro, 'kay?" Gohan smiled as he watched it fly off. Not long after another familiar face had decided to show before the bus was to arrive. "Piccolo? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a good friend see his former pupil off to his first day of high school?" A small grin formed across the Namekian's face; dressed in his usual weighted turban and cape with his blue fighting gi underneath. He pulled out a small brown bag but then quizzically looked at his green suit. "You look utterly ridiculous Gohan…"

"…Tell me about it…The new school I'm about to go to is forcing all of us to wear this. It's so uncomfortable!" Gohan sighed as he leaned back but then noticed the bag. "Hey Piccolo, what's in the bag?"

"Here, take it. It's a bag of senzu beans; compliments of Korin and Dende." Piccolo replied as he handed it to Gohan as the young half-saiyan nervously laughed.

"But Piccolo, where I'm going, I don't think I'll need these. I don't intend on getting into any major battles while I'm attending Youkai Academy…" Gohan replied as Piccolo closed his eyes.

"Just take them Gohan. You never know what kind of tough spots you may find yourself in. Better to be prepared now than to be sorry later on. If you die we can revive you with the dragonballs but I'd rather not have to do that…not to mention the fact that your mother will go ballistic on everyone…" Piccolo quietly stated but inwardly shuddering from the inside in fear of Chi-Chi as Gohan nodded, shaking just slightly as well. "Gohan…this Youkai Academy…where did you say it was? How did you even hear about that place?"

"You know…that's the strangest thing Piccolo…My mother tried to locate it on a hundred different maps but she just couldn't find it, and as for the application to the school as far as I know my mother's story is that she had to fight another man for the application since she found it dropped on the ground in West City…I believe the man's name was a Mr. Aono…Only reason why I know this is because as an apology to the man for snatching the application; my mother has agreed to cook a nice 5-course dinner for him and his family…" Gohan said as he was deep in thought. Piccolo felt somewhat perturbed that no one had been able to locate this supposed academy. This was something he was going to have to speak to Dende about later on. Soon however, the bus to Youkai Academy pulled up and opened its doors to reveal an eerie man who's face was obscured by shadows and only reflected back his glasses. This gave Gohan chills and once again Piccolo became suspicious as he could feel a slight suppressed ki from this bus driver; or whatever he turned out to be. "I better go Piccolo. Give Dende and the others my regards; don't be a stranger Piccolo. I do want visitors."

Piccolo smiled just slightly as he raised two fingers to Gohan as he nodded as the young half-saiyan made his way onto the bus and found the bus to be completely empty. He sat down, sighing quietly to himself.

"You ready boy?" The eerie bus driver called out to Gohan.

"Hm?" Gohan called out to him.

"Are you ready? Youkai Academy…you had best be prepared, boy. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…What is…your name boy?" The driver asked as the bus began to pull away from the stop. Piccolo still smiled but his face betrayed his true feelings on the matter. He began to feel a bit nervous as fear was not something Piccolo felt; watching the bus pull his first true friend away to his future school…

"My name is Son Gohan…" Gohan replied, now somewhat concerned at where this conversation was headed.

"Intriguing…Son Gohan…somehow you seem…familiar…Well nonetheless…you're in for the biggest adventure of your life…" The driver grinned as he let out a menacing laugh as the bus passed through the dark tunnel towards Youkai Academy…

Meanwhile back at the stop; Piccolo slowly stepped back in shock. Something was terribly wrong…Gohan…the creepy bus driver…He could no longer sense their ki on the earth…

"Gohan…" Piccolo muttered out as he clenched his fists. "…I hope you know what you're getting into kid…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I know it isn't much but trust me it the action will pick up in the next installment! As always, constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks! Please review? Please? If you don't GHOST NAPPA SHALL HAUNT YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! No, but seriously, please? Thanks.


	2. A New Adventure and Vampire

Disclaimer: I own neither DBZ or Rosario + Vampire. Pretty simple and straightforward stuff…

A/N: Had to retcon a few things in chapter 1. Someone pointed a glaring math error when I time skipped by seven years when instead it should have been four, sorry guys! Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

== Chapter 2: A New Adventure and Vampire ==

The Headmasters Office…

"Yes…this Son Gohan will do perfectly for my little 'experiment'…I did have my eye on one other candidate, Tsukune Aono, but this one will do much more nicely…" A small grin formed across a hooded man's face, the headmaster of the entire school, Mikogami as he laughed maniacally.

The bus to Youkai Academy…

Gohan sighed as he looked out the window as they continued through the rather dark tunnel, and much to his surprise the bus driver seemed to speed up despite the lack of visibility. He wasn't too concerned about surviving the crash but nonetheless the thought of a major crash in a narrow tunnel was an unpleasant one. Much to Gohan's relief however, they finally came out of the tunnel while the bus driver seemingly grinned over at Gohan.

"Glad we finally got out of there…" Gohan muttered to himself as he looked back out the window again and what he saw immediately made his eyes pop out of his head. "Why in Kami's name…is the ocean red?!"

The eerie bus driver only gave a small grin as a response to Gohan's shocked question. The demi-saiyan turned and looked all around him as the bus had finally come to a complete stop.

"We've arrived…"

The school grounds looked very un-kept and up ahead was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and on it; holding a sign that pointed the way through the nearby forest to Youkai Academy. He got up with his belongings and turned to disembark from the bus but right before he was about to leave the bus driver called out to him once more.

"Gohan…be careful boy…heh. But it's nothing that the hero who defeated Cell can't handle…right?" The bus driver ominously told him.

"What in Kami's name are you talking about? You know as well as I do that it was Hercule Satan that defeated Cell!" Gohan replied as he laughed nervously, giving that trademark Son family smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to make it public knowledge that it was him that defeated Cell all those years ago; he had no desire to put his family in anymore danger.

"Really now…for someone that claimed that he defeated Cell sure seems to conveniently get a lot of stomach aches when it comes time to put up…" The bus driver continued on. "…Don't feed me that line boy. Everyone here knows it wasn't that joke that defeated Cell…"

"But…" Gohan interjected but the bus driver cut him off again.

"Good luck, hero…" The bus driver grinned once again, laughing maniacally as he drove off. Gohan sighed quietly once again. If one person knew, Kami could only tell who else knew about the truth of the Cell Games. He made his way through the path through the forest and passed through what appeared to be a cemetery. Just as his father had a fear of needles; Gohan always felt very uneasy near cemeteries. It was just then a bat flew overhead as Gohan gazed up to look. If he hadn't known better it seemed to speak to him.

"I'm a bat!" the talking bat spoke matter-of-factly.

"What in Kami's name-?" Gohan uttered out before he was hit hard to the ground; creating a slight cut on his cheek. The impact wasn't nearly anywhere hard enough to even scratch him but it still hurt nonetheless. He looked back and spotted a bicycle that had created the impact and tumbling over was a beautiful pink-haired girl dressed in a similar green suit as Gohan but instead of brown slacks she wore a brown-plaid skirt. For her, running into Gohan was like hitting a brick wall with full force. "Crap!"

Quickly he ran over to her with great concern and gently placed his hand on the kneeling girl's legs as she let out a slight squeal.

"Hey! Are you alright? You took quite the tumble back there Miss…errr…" Gohan asked as the girl quickly realized that she had hit Gohan quite hard with her bike.

"I'm so sorry! My eyes went blurry since I'm anemic and…" The girl trailed off until she spotted the cut and inhaled the scent of Gohan's sweet blood. She looked at the demi-saiyan with innocent eyes as he felt a sweatdrop form upon his own head noticing the features of her body and the strange looking cross object near her chest. He couldn't help but blush a slight red as he looked away from her.

"No…I should be the one to apologize, it looks like you took a worse punishment than I did…" Gohan stated as Moka leaned in closer. _"So cute…"_

Quickly however Gohan backed away flailing his arms all about until he finally was backed into a tree.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry miss! I didn't mean for my hand to be there! Oh Kami help me!" Gohan flinched, waiting to be slapped. As he did so, his cut began to bleed out a little as Moka noticed this and was quick to help.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" Moka exclaimed as she moved closer to him while Gohan attempted to move farther away. Her face finally approached his as Gohan's expression turned to a frightful one. He had no experience with girls and was for the most part clueless much like his father was. Moka soon pulled out her handkerchief as Gohan noticed her nicely shaped, pink pouty lips as she stopped and blushed. "No…this scent…"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Gohan asked out of curiosity. He couldn't help but get the scent of Moka's hair as well. _"Her hair sure smells nice though…"_

"Sorry…but because I am a…vampire!" Moka leaned in towards Gohan's neck as her fangs bit down and drew his blood. "Capu-chuuuu!"

She savored every last drop that came from Gohan's neck. To her it tasted sweeter than any drink that the gods could possibly offer; but there was a subtle spicy-ness to it, no doubt caused by the saiyan blood that flowed through his veins.

"My blood!" Gohan exclaimed as comical tears began to flow down his face. It was then that he realized there was no blood coming out aside from the mark where she had bitten him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that…I couldn't help it…" She apologized as she then noticed that a piece of paper fell out that was information for new students. "Are you also from Youkai Academy?"

"Yea…but I am only just a freshman though…" Gohan stated, still trying to get over the fact that he just had his blood sucked by a vampire. He sighed, still taken aback but much like his father Goku had given everyone second chances; Gohan was raised to do the same. "It's okay, as you said, you couldn't help it right? Don't worry about it!"

"That's great! I'm a freshman too! My name is Moka Akashiya, and like I told you before I am a vampire!" Moka proudly stated, smiling at Gohan but then frowned nervously. "Erm…do you hate vampires?"

"_You've got to be kidding me…right?" _Gohan thought to himself but then chuckled and then got back up in a more dignified manner. If he were Vegeta's son, he definitely knew he would have scolded him for behavior unbecoming of a true saiyan warrior. He could only imagine how hard the little 5-year-old Trunks had it with a family like that. "Well, I remember long ago my father fought against a vampire. But I really don't see anything wrong with that. Nice to meet you Moka!"

With that Moka excitedly jumped and tackled Gohan to the ground with much joy in her eyes as she clung to Gohan; her first true friend ever.

"I'm so happy! Then will you be my friend?" Moka happily asked at the rather shocked Gohan. He had never met another girl his own age, much less someone who was so…direct.

"Y-Yeah…sure Moka!" Gohan nervously laughed, giving that trademark smile once again as Moka got back up and smiled brightly.

"I'm really glad! I don't know anyone here and I was feeling worried." Moka extended a helping hand to get Gohan back onto his feet; he couldn't help but smile back. Even though he had only met her just now he could tell she was someone who was pure of heart. He dusted himself off as she asked him another question. "I'm sorry I never got your name?"

"My name is Son Gohan!" He happily exclaimed, feeling a great sense of pride in his father's last name. Immediately Moka went into deep thought and then spoke again.

"_Gosh…that name…it sounds so familiar somehow…"_ Moka thought to herself but then shrugged it off.

"Wow, my first real friend at this school! Awesome and she's…cute! What? Wait! I don't like her like that! No way!" Gohan thought as he shook his head. If nothing else, this run in with a vampire was a sign of exciting things to come. It was after that the two went their separate ways and moved on to make it to their first homeroom class. At this point he was running just to make it on time and as he spotted the clock he was approximately three minutes late. "Crap!"

Without thinking he immediately pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind him, not realizing that he had just put the full extent of his normal strength behind it. The glass from the door shattered and the door broke off its hinges as the young demi-saiyan cringed from the sound. Everyone turned to him, snickering and saying various comments as Gohan lowered his head in shame. A small sweatdrop formed from the nervously smiling homeroom teacher.

"I'm so sorry for being late…and…breaking the door, Miss Nekonome." Gohan muttered out as he bowed and apologized profusely. The teacher, a nekosume, smiled softly at Gohan and placed her hand upon his shoulders as her ears lightly perked up. No matter what her students did, she cared deeply for each and every one of her students.

"It's okay, err, could you please introduce yourself to the class?" Shizuka Nekonome requested of Gohan.

"My name is Son Gohan. My apologies for startling everyone." The entire class was now in laughter followed by a few taunts from the boys ranging from 'you dumbshit' to 'what a loser'. All of them laughed save for one, an ice-jinn who sat near the back row near two empty seats.

"Gohan, it's quite alright. That door was falling apart anyway, just please don't make this a regular habit. Please, take a seat next to Froze over there." Ms. Nekonome pointed to the empty seat next to the ice-jinn as Gohan bowed and made his way over to the empty seat and sat down. "Now, for this first class, I think we need to cover the basic rules and guidelines of Youkai Academy…"

It was then that Moka had ran into the classroom, much to Gohan's relief; he wasn't the only one running late that day.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Nekonome. I got lost on the way here…" Moka bowed in an apologetic tone as she looked back at the door opening, tilting her head at the shattered pieces of glass and wood. All the boys' jaws had fallen to the floor as they marveled at the pink-haired beauty that had just graced the classroom.

"So hot…" One male student blurted out.

"So cute!" Another shouted.

"I wonder if she's single!"

"I'm gonna find a way to get myself inside of her! Erm, her heart that is!" Yet another blurted out. Moka suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the amount of male attention she was getting.

"Miss Moka Akashiya? It's quite alright, take a seat next to Son Gohan please!" The neko pointed over towards Gohan, much to Moka's delight. Her face lit up as she ran towards him and leapt to huge him tightly. Miss Nekonome attempted to restore a semblance of order to the classroom with little yield in results.

"Gohan!" She squealed happily. "I can't believe you and I share the same homeroom! I'm so glad!"

He didn't need to be able to sense everyone's ki to know that every single male in the classroom, save the ice-jinn Froze, was staring at him like daggers stabbing a cow. The half-saiyan could feel everyone's hostility towards him and their admiration for Moka turning to hate towards Gohan. What was worse was that all of that negative youkai energy was making his saiyan blood rush to the forefront and the desire for combat increased. He didn't want to fight or make trouble at the school; much less even find it. His attention turned back towards his pink-haired vampire friend and sighed quietly.

"Um, Moka, we're kinda…attracting a lot of attention right now, hehe…" Gohan said as he laughed nervously. Immeidately Moka let go as she took her seat.

"I'm sorry Gohan…But you are my best friend aren't you? It's okay to hug a friend isn't it?" Moka smiled sweetly at him as Gohan blushed which earned even more sharp stares and growls from the other guys in the classroom. He sighed quietly as nodded while Miss Nekonome continued with the school rules. At this point, which kill list was he NOT on?

"_This just possibly couldn't get any worse…" _Gohan thought to himself, burying his face into his palms. He looked over towards his right and saw Saizou Komiya, a rather large looking class bully who was licking his lips as his tongue wavered all over the place towards Gohan like he was going to eat him. _"…Ask a stupid question, get a dumb answer. Disgusting low-class pig, how does a Neanderthal like this guy make it into a so-called 'top-notch' school like this place? Or could it just be that the ad was a huge lie…Oh fuck my life…Wait…did I just curse? I never curse! There's something really off about this place…it's making me think like…like…Oh bother, who does this remind me of again? Oh yea, Vegeta! Mr. I'm-the-Prince-of-all-Saiyans-and-has-to-be-an-arrogant-douche-receptacle-all-the-damn-time! Oh man! There I go again…what's wrong with me? Maybe I'm just really on edge, yea. Gohan you just need to calm down man. What would Piccolo do in this situation?"_

"So! Welcome to Youkai Academy everyone!" Miss Nekonome greeted in her usual enthusiastic and cheerful manner. She pulled out a yard stick and began going over the rules that were already written on the chalkboard. "Before we all do our introductions, let us first go over the all-important rules! Now remember class, none of these rules are to ever be broken under threat of penalty of the Youkai Law. As you all may have already gathered, this is a school for monsters which means all of you are in some way shape or form a monster!-"

Froze raised his hand about to ask a question but then Miss Nekonome chuckled slightly and continued on.

"Well, aliens too I suppose! Anyways, moving right along! The main goal of this school is to get monsters to be able to co-exist with humans peacefully and blend into their world seamlessly! So in order to accomplish this said goal, we have certain rules. Rule number one: …"

"_Whoa…wait a minute, what did she just say? Did she just say this was a school for monsters? Oh hell…I thought this was going to be a NORMAL school…" _Gohan thought as his unease seemed to increase along with this strange desire for combat.

"…Students are forbidden to reveal to each other what they truly are! Rule number two: students are to stay in their human forms; no exceptions! And finally three: any act of fighting on school grounds is strictly prohibited without exception!" Miss Nekonome continued to explain these rules as if everyone should have already known about them while Gohan sunk lower into his seat. Saizou glared at Gohan and sniffed at the air nearby him. Froze looked over to Gohan who at this point looked like he was going to have a stroke of some kind but instead he grunted and his nose began to bleed out slightly.

"Uh, hey Son Gohan, are you okay?" Froze asked with some concern in his voice as Gohan shakily turned over to him.

"I'm…I'm fine…I'm fine…" Gohan responded as he began to foam at the mouth.

"Gohan! Are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should take you to the infirmary!" Moka exclaimed as she noticed the bloody nose, fighting all her urges to lick it off Gohan's face.

"Just having an aneurism from sheer stupidty…" Gohan twitched as he heard that last rule about fighting. He thirsted for combat with Saizou but yet he had no earthly idea why. Generally he was a laid back, easygoing, peaceful person but the energies around him were drawing the worst out of him right now. And how else was he to defend himself from the other blood thirsty monster males that wanted him dead at this point?

"Had no idea you were that stupid, door breaker…" Saizou snidely remarked to Gohan as the half-saiyan twitched a glare back at the pathetic orc who hadn't the slightest clue of the kind of terrible fate he was tempting. "You challenging me door breaker?"

Outside he remained visibly calm, but within Gohan he was screaming in frustration. Suddenly he understood Vegeta a little better as a person.

"I can smell a human nearby…" Saizou commented menacingly. "Hey teacher! Wouldn't it be better to just eat those pathetic, weak humans and have our way with the pretty girls?"

"But that simply isn't possible as no human can penetrate the barrier into our world. And any human caught on campus will be killed immediately!" Miss Nekonome stated as she smiled as if it were no big deal. Gohan's facial expression faulted as he sunk even lower. Sure he was a half-saiyan, but there was no denying he was still a half-human. Again his face sank into his hands.

"Oh god what the hell did I get myself into…" Gohan muttered out quietly. He couldn't believe a school like this could have ever existed, and yet here he was sitting in homeroom. All the pieces were now starting to fall into place and everything began to make sense. These strange feelings of suppressed ki were from all of these monsters trying to remain in human form. He desperately wanted to get back on that bus and go straight back home and see if Orange Star High School would still take him. He wanted to go to a normal school, with normal kids, and for once live a normal life and this was something far from normal as it could possibly get. He didn't want to get into any fights or hurt people. He just didn't want to do something he would end up regretting and collecting more guilt; he already had enough of that pent up since his dad's death. Suddenly his anger turned into sadness and fear as he remembered the battle with Cell and his father's sacrifice. Gohan then looked to Saizou and shot him another glare.

"_How could he possibly think like that? He truly is a monster at heart…I bet he wouldn't say that if he saw the carnage that Cell caused…Or if it happened to him or his family…heartless…" _Gohan thought to himself as Froze shook his attention away from Saizou again. He looked over to Froze as he finally got a good look at him. A sense of shock overtook Gohan as he realized that he looked eerily familiar to another enemy that he had once fought…another evil ice-jinn tyrant named Frieza… "You…you look like…"

"Yes…I know…Frieza…Unfortunately looking like my uncle has ruined my reputation quite badly. I assure you though; I'm really not a bad person at all and I had nothing to do with my uncle's organization. I really want to be your friend if you'll give me the chance. After all, I really want to get to know the Hero of the Cell Games." Froze whispered to Gohan quietly, acutely aware that Gohan didn't want that to become public knowledge on campus. Froze extended his arm out to Gohan as Moka looked on with curiosity. "Hi, I am Froze; and it is an honor to meet you Son Gohan."

"Nice to meet you too Froze, and just Gohan will do." Gohan responded, smiling. His first true guy friend on campus, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Erm, in any event! Those are the rules, so please be mindful of them! Class is dismissed! Please take this opportunity to explore the campus, familiarize yourself with the area, and get settled into your dorm rooms! Good luck everyone and lets all have a great year together!" Miss Nekonome as the class responded back.

"Thank you Miss Nekonome!" The entire class bowed as everyone was preparing to leave. Saizou approached Gohan, bumping into him hard but Gohan was an immovable object as the orc snarled at him and left. The half-saiyan could feel his warrior half rush to the forefront once again and rage was building back up as Froze spoke to him.

"Ignore him, he's just trying to get into your head Gohan." Froze advised him as Moka placed her gentle hand upon Gohan's shoulder.

"Your new friend is right Gohan, let it go. Let's go hang out for the rest of the day, ne?" Moka asked with a large smile as she clung to Gohan. For someone who she just met, she was awfully attached to Gohan.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Froze teased Gohan as he laughed heartily.

"We're just friends Froze. Anyway, Moka, this is Froze. Froze, Moka." Gohan spoke as Froze and Moka shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Froze!" Moka exclaimed happily as she continued to cling to Gohan. Something about him made her feel secure.

"Likewise Moka. Anyways, I had better be heading off. I need to get my things situated and as well get a bit of training in. A person with my appearance doesn't go through a school like this without some challengers that try to 'slay the dragon' so to speak. You ought to consider training with me sometime, I could always use a sparring partner and I'm sure once people find out what you did in the past there will be a target on your back as well. Good day to you Gohan, nice meeting you." Froze said as he waved goodbye to his new friends and disappeared down the hall; leaving only Moka and Gohan in the classroom. Moka looked at Gohan curiously.

"What did Froze mean by all of that?" Moka asked as Gohan gave yet another trademark Son family grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I haven't the faintest clue Moka! Don't worry about it, haha!" Gohan exclaimed nervously, hoping Moka would buy it and just move on and much to his relief; Moka dropped the subject and moved on to a different topic as the two made their way out of the classroom and outside, The campus itself was actually quite well-kept and beautiful. The two finally stopped at a vending machine and Moka bought two cans of tomato juice and handed one to Gohan. "Tomato juice?"

"Yes, I often drink this since it's the only good substitute for blood. It isn't often that I can drink blood, much less delicious blood such as yours, Gohan." Moka explained as she opened her can and drank from it as Gohan followed suit. "So, Gohan…tell me more about yourself. What's your family like? What do you like to do for fun?"

Gohan was a lot calmer now, much to his own relief. The urge for combat had subsided as quickly as it came and was back to his usual peaceful self. Smiling he looked towards the sky.

"Well…there's my mother, Chi-Chi. She can be very scary at times and really demanding of me, but you know she means well and I know she does it because she loves me very much. There's my little brother Goten; real mischievous but adventurous little guy but I suppose we have my father to blame for that…" Gohan explained as he kept his eyes fixed on the passing white clouds.

"And your father, Gohan?" Moka asked, smiling innocently. Gohan looked back at her with eyes of sadness, anguish, and guilt.

"My father…His name was Son Goku…The greatest hero on the earth and its greatest savior. If it wasn't for him, you and me probably wouldn't be here right now along with the rest of the world…" Gohan managed to gasp out as he looked downwards in sadness, recalling that fateful day over and over. If only he had killed Cell like Piccolo and his father had warned him to, he would have still been alive, Gohan thought. "He's been dead for four years now…I really miss him, my entire family, our friends all do…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry Gohan! I didn't mean to bring up such a sore subject with you…I had no idea!" Moka apologized profusely for going over the line with Gohan. She felt terrible that he had to feel that kind of pain but at the same time somewhat understood what he was going through. Her mother had barely been there for her, and her father was cold and distant towards her and her sisters. She often wondered if they even cared about her. "But your names, they sound so familiar…Like I've heard it somewhere before or seen your faces on TV at some point…I wonder why?"

Gohan began to get nervous again but their private moment was to be interrupted by the class ruffian, Saizou Komiya. The half-saiyan growled in contempt for this particular male student and suddenly Gohan could feel his power level surge. If he wasn't careful he could transform into a super saiyan at any moment and struggled to keep his rage in check. Suddenly Saizou got in between Gohan and Moka and began making his advances towards her.

"Oh what do we have here? What is a pretty little lady like yourself doing with a pathetic weakling like this guy?" He asked, inching closer to the pink-haired vampire as she flinched at his presence, slowly backing away.

"Saizou! That's really none of your concern!" Moka yelled out.

"Heh…Pathetic…Why don't you dump this weakling and come hang out with me somewhere more…private?" Saizou offered as his tongue slithered whichever way.

Gohan was ready to charge at him but Moka looked over to Gohan who was gritting his teeth and already in a fighting stance. She couldn't detect ki like Gohan could but knew enough that an incident was going to be started. Quickly she grabbed onto his hand nervously, but remained firm and strong.

"No thank you, Saizou." Moka solidly spoke as she dragged Gohan with her but then he stopped. Every fiber of his being wanted to leave this school before something really bad happened; before he was discovered what he truly was. Half-human or full human, this was no place for the saiyan. Gohan wanted to return home. "Let's go Gohan. There is no need to stay for an incident…"

Gohan shook his head as he grabbed his things as he walked off in the opposite direction from Moka, leaving her stunned. She gave chase as he ran as fast as he could away from her, away from Youkai Academy. Why had he come to this cursed place? What sort of demented machination was this put into motion by? He finally stopped when they were in a private area when he looked back at her.

"Gohan! Wait! Where are you going?!" Moka asked, worried that Gohan was going to walk out of her life as quick as he had walked into it. Gohan clenched his fists as he closed his eyes. He shook as he felt the very worst of him being dragged out from that world. He didn't want it to happen again, for it to be unleashed again. He hadn't shown the true extent of his power since killing Bojack and his henchmen years ago, and before that, Cell. Gohan didn't want anyone else getting close to him as it only meant that more people that were close to him could die, more people that he would lose; the more pain he would feel. The pain he felt from losing his father was bad enough, he didn't need anymore as he felt warm tears fill his eyes once again. The earth's mightiest living hero felt as if he had the weight of the world upon him along with the guilt that felt like it weighed tons. To top it off, the school and its student body didn't seem to like him very much. Gohan always did his best and even bent over backwards to please the people around him and rejection and ridicule was not something he was accustomed to.

"I don't belong here…I would just…feel better going back home and going to a human school…I want a normal life Moka. I…I just can't stand this school anymore! I'm sorry…" Gohan blurted out as he hid his face from her. Immediately Moka protested and grabbed Gohan's suitcase from his hands and the two ended up in a small tug of war. He could feel an intense burning hatred burning within her.

"Why would you want to go back to a human school?! Humans! I hate them all! They always picked on me, always bullied me around because they felt I was too different from them! They didn't understand me at all and they won't understand anything about you either Gohan! Trust me on this one Gohan!" Moka yelled at him but this only seemed to hurt Gohan further.

"What if I told you if I was half of what you despise so dearly…" Gohan stated as he looked towards the ground. "I'm half human…"

This revelation shocked Moka to her core as she collapsed to her knees as her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked up at Gohan.

"But…but why Gohan? I…you're my friend, Gohan…why…There's just no way you could be human, it's just not possible…" Moka uttered out.

"Believe it Moka. I can't deny half of what I am, just as you cannot. Hate me if you want, but nonetheless…I am leaving. Farewell Moka." Gohan dejectedly stated as he continued off of school property, going through the forest path that went through the cemetery. Froze looked on from his dorm window in curiosity, wondering where Gohan was going off to with all of his belongings. Moka quietly sobbed to herself as she once again felt alone as she saw Gohan disappear into the forest. She thought long and hard about her first meeting with him. He was far too nice, far too gentle for her to hate. He was so…different from the other humans she had met before. But was that because of the fact that he was only half human?

"No…it doesn't matter if Gohan is full human or half-human…He's still my friend and I need to stop him from leaving! He has just as much a right to be here as much as I do. He belongs here, with me, with all of us…" Moka said to herself as she got back up, determined more than ever. She ran after Gohan through the forest, if she hurried she could catch him before he reached the bus stop. However, fate had different plans for Moka as Saizou appeared from behind her as he grinned with evil intentions…

"Hello Moka…Now I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not!" Saizou growled angrily as he transformed into his true monster form, an intimidating orc. In the distance, Gohan could hear a loud, high-pitched scream.

"That was Moka! She's in trouble!" Gohan yelled out as he clenched his fists as he struggled between just leaving and going home and going back to save his friends. "I've already let too many friends die and lost too many people that were close to me…I can't…I can't do that anymore! I've got to help her!"

Gohan raised his ki just slightly, fighting the urge to turn super saiyan as he flew towards Moka's location and then spotted Moka covered in Saizou's saliva from his elongated tongue; his hands having a firm grasp on Moka as she looked back to Gohan.

"Get lost you pathetic weakling!" Saizou yelled to Gohan. "Moka is mine! You lost out!"

"Gohan…You came back!" She smiled weakly but then frowned as she shook her head. "You're in danger here Gohan, run before it's too late!"

"Not a chance…" Gohan stated coldly as he used his blinding speed as he quickly landed a hard punch to Saizou's jaw; a deafening crack heard from it breaking as the orc screamed in pain with blood and saliva spraying everywhere. Moka was thrown up in the air as Gohan tried to catch her but out of a rare misstep for the saiyan; he instead ended up grabbing hold of her rosario and pulled it off; much to Gohan and Moka's shock. Soon Moka ended up undergoing a special transformation as she began to glow. The sunny sky above was soon replaced by a blood red night sky with a full moon as her entire body became covered with bats and soon they too flew away as it revealed her true, powerful S-Class vampire form, Inner Moka. She was much more mature than her outer personality and had a much more developed body, especially at her hips and her well-endowed chest.

"You're hotter than before Moka! NOW I MUST HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF! SURRENDER YOURSELF MOKA!" Saizou commanded.

"**You lowly, coward! Let me show you where you truly belong, orc!"** Inner Moka hissed as she readied herself to attack, but Gohan had other plans as she barely could see the afterimage of the demi-saiyan. This shocked Inner Moka greatly as she could barely keep up with his speed.

"Four moves, Moka." Gohan smirked as he flew up into the air. "HEY SAIZOU! UP HERE!"

Gohan yelled as he attacked from above. This time Saizou the orc was truly afraid of the saiyan as he landed a hard kick into the ugly orc's gut. Saizou bent over screaming in pain as more saliva came out; struggling to catch his breath. Slowly he attempted to back away in fear and great pain but Gohan slowly but purposefully walked towards him in a cold, calculating manner. Something had truly pushed Gohan over the edge and now Saizou was going to pay the price for messing with one of the saiyan's friends. Using only one-one hundredth of his strength he grabbed hard onto the orc's right arm, squeezing and crushing it hard until the bones snapped as Saizou screamed in pain, this time tears of pain flowed from his eyes.

"YOU…MONSTER! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Saizou screamed out as Gohan continued his relentless attack. Inner Moka was utterly shocked at the speed and power that the demi-saiyan was displaying and she had a feeling it was only but the tip of the iceberg of his true power.

"Rather ironic considering you're a monster yourself…and that's for me to know and for you to never find out…because if you do, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see…" Gohan sadistically grinned as he shoved Saizou high into the air as the look of fear overtook the orc. He begged for mercy but Gohan had no intention of showing any. "That's right…I haven't even transformed yet. Now tremble before my superior power…"

This was totally unlike how Gohan usually acted. This was something that was more expected from the likes of Vegeta or even one of the enemies that Gohan had faced in the past. In the distance Froze looked on at the battle in awe. He knew also that it wasn't Gohan's full power, nowhere near it but still it was amazing to see to say the least. In another building a teacher was looking on, brimming with pride. The ghost of a former enemy that Gohan had faced at one point…

"Fresh out of Saiyan University…" The mysterious teacher said.

"Oh? And what did that child over there major in, Nappa?" Ririko sensually asked the school's resident Health and Sex Ed teacher.

"He majored in child psychology of course…" Nappa grinned to himself as he continued on. "WITH A MINOR IN PAIN! I LOVE IT! KAKKAROT'S KID HAS GROWN TO BECOME ONE HELL OF A SAIYAN WARRIOR! Makes me proud, almost makes me wanna cry…"

The one-sided battle continued on outside as Gohan once again used his blinding speed to appear right above Saizou and clenched both of his fists together into one and bashed the skull of Saizou hard; driving the orc hard into the ground below, leaving a huge impact crater. With purpose he slowly walked up to Saizou's broken form and hoisted him up by the neck.

"Don't you dare ever lay a finger on Moka or any of my other friends for that matter. If I even so much as get the feeling that you're thinking about it; the next time I'm going to punch a hole through your stomach, take out its contents and then feed it back to you…and then I'm going to kill you." Gohan coldly stated and spat into his face as Saizou was too battered to respond. "Pathetic…what a coward. You no longer have the right to call yourself a man."

Gohan threw him up against the tree as he turn away from Inner Moka as he powered down and softly spoke to himself.

"What…what have I done…?" Gohan asked quietly as he looked at his own bloodied hands. Annoyed, Inner Moka grabbed onto Saizou and uttered her famous catch phrase.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** She yelled as Saizou was kicked into a tombstone marker. She then looked to Gohan, letting herself smile just slightly knowing Gohan wasn't going to see but then growled and kicked Gohan hard at the back of the head as he screamed out in pain. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE! HALF BREED!"**

"What the hell was that for Moka?!"

Inner Moka merely stared coldly at Gohan, then smirking as she placed her rosario back on, transforming back into the pink-haired, innocent Outer Moka. She was tired out from the transformation as Gohan caught her before she hit the ground. Moka, barely awake spoke once again.

"Thank…you for coming for me…I…I don't care if you're human or not…you're still my friend…I can't just let you go like this…" Moka sleepily stated as she clung hard onto Gohan. "But if you're half human…then…what's your other half? I promise I'll keep it a secret…"

"I'm half-saiyan…My father and I are descended from a mighty warrior alien race…I guess you could say my blood comes from outer space." Gohan replied as he tried to get over the carnage that he had just inflicted upon Saizou.

"Saiyan…blood…such a wonderful…scent…" Moka softly whispered as she lightly sunk her fangs into Gohan's neck. "CAPU-CHUUUU!"

"Ahhhhh!" Gohan exclaimed as she fed upon his blood once more. If his mother ever found out he was fighting in school he was going to be in it deep with her, and even more so if she found out that he was letting a girl do this kind of thing with him. He sighed quietly and smiled. "At least it won't be a boring adventure, not in the least…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this second installment! I am working on the third as we speak. To those of you who have left reviews and gracious given me feedback, from the bottom of my heart I sincerely thank you for your support. Again, please leave any feedback and please review, thank you very much! By the way, Ghost Nappa is property of Team Four Star!


	3. Charmed Saiyan and Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z (property of Akira Toriyama and Funimation) or Rosario + Vampire (Funimation). Ghost Nappa is property of Team Fourstar. Pretty simple and straightforward stuff…

A/N: Well, here comes the third installment. This is my solemn promise to all of you that I will never rest until this story comes to full completion (which won't be for a long while). Anyways, enjoy! Also, to those saying how Ghost Nappa can be in the physical world while he's 'dead'; guys just relax. He's a comedy relief just as the talking bat is.

* * *

== Chapter 3: Charmed Saiyan and Vampire ==

Waterfall near Mount Pazou, Earth…

The generally stoic Namek sat with his legs crossed near a raging waterfall; meditating as he levitated in the air, refocusing his energy inward. When he wasn't fighting or training, he usually did this to sharpen his mind and to better polish his technique. However it had been only a little while since he saw Gohan off for his first day at Youkai Academy and something was still bothering Piccolo greatly. Why had no one been able to locate this school? Why couldn't he sense Gohan's energy level if he was still on the earth?

"_Or is he no longer on the earth…could it be that bus went through another dimension?"_ Piccolo thought to himself as he continued to meditate, but a part of him kept screaming at him to stop. It was almost as if a gut feeling within him was preventing him from relaxing his mind; what was this feeling? He felt it each time he saw that Gohan was in serious trouble, ranging from the battle with Nappa and Vegeta, the battle with Frieza, the second battle with Garlic Jr., and even Broly. Something was truly bothering him, but what? It was then that his eyes grew wide in realization as he recalled a piece of knowledge from Kami's memories.

"_GOHAN! NO! THAT YOUKAI ACADEMY IS A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM IF THEY FIND HIM THERE! HE'S IN DANGER!"_ Piccolo thought as he immediately powered up and flew off from his usual meditation spot. "Hold on kid, I'm bringing you back home!"

Youkai Academy, Boys Dormitory…

Gohan, after about half an hour of getting lost while trying to find his room, finally found it all the way up on the 11th floor. Slowly he unlocked the door and went in as he turned on the light. The place was fairly small and contained only a small kitchenette, a pitiful excuse for a closet, and a makeshift ground mattress bed. He tossed his suitcase filled with belongings and his backpack onto the bed and jumped upon it and sighed as he laughed.

"Guess this is where I'm going to be for the next four years…It isn't much but it's going to be home for a while!" Gohan said to himself looking around his four blank walls. The demi-saiyan frowned slightly at this but then got back onto his feet and opened his suitcase: that was going to change right quick! He pulled out several posters, most of them of superhero movies he had watched in the past. One of the posters was that of Titanium Man; a movie about a rich CEO turned superhero named Huey Starkwell who built a special fighting suit that enabled him to have super human strength, the ability to fly, and shoot beams from his hands. However he did have other posters, such as a The Big Leblooski: a stoner comedy movie that involved a man named "The Guy" Hyde Leblooski who has his name mixed up with another rich man who shares the same name and has his nice bed sheets urinated on by a thug. But one special poster took precedence over the others: a poster of his father as a child and Tien Shinhan at the final match of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Though his father lost that particular match; Gohan treasured it nonetheless since it featured his father and a good family friend in Tien.

Gohan dug deeper in his suitcase and pulled out a storage capsule made by the Capsule Corporation. He clicked the button on top and threw it on the ground as it revealed a large box with his clothes as he began putting them away in his closet except for his blue fighting gi. Immediately he shed his school uniform, tossing it on the bed and putting on the much more comfortable gi. While Krillin, Yamcha, and his father still wore gi's that had the turtle symbol of Master Roshi on it; Gohan's bore Piccolo's symbol on it instead to show who his first mentor and who trained him first was. Grinning to himself he began to throw kicks and punches around with a blinding speed but then his attention was brought to a different relic from his past: the sword that Piccolo provided him with when he left Gohan to fend for himself for six months of the year before the Nappa and Vegeta would arrive. He pulled out the old blade and inspected it and smiled as he picked up the four star dragon ball and placed it on top of his dresser table that already had an alarm clock and pictures of his friends and family on it. Gohan placed the sword back into its sheath and placed it upon a stand on the wall. He unloaded another capsule that was filled with various snacks and packaged foods for just in case his saiyan appetite kicked in.

"Piccolo…" Gohan said to himself as he reminisced about the past until he was broken from his thoughts by his new friend, Froze. One look at him one could mistake his appearance for his uncle, Frieza. He had red eyes and horns but instead of his uncle's black horns, they were white and his skin was a darker orange rather than his uncle's pale white. From what Gohan could deduce Froze was still in his first form and hadn't transformed yet. His bio gems however were the one trait that he and his uncle shared; both were a dark purple and as well, both shared a tail.

"So I see you're settling in Gohan. I was afraid you were going to leave the school for good when I saw you set off through the forest earlier after your spat with Moka…" Froze spoke out as Gohan nervously laughed.

"Nah, no spat. Just a…misunderstanding of sorts. I'm staying for good so don't worry about that. Besides, how could I leave when I've already met some great friends like you and Moka-chan?" Gohan grinned as Froze looked around the saiyan's room and saw all the posters and saw the one with his father and Tien.

"Is that your father?" Froze deduced. He was quite smart, bright, and most likely very strong making him a prime candidate for Youkai Academy. "I saw you both on TV during the Cell Games. Your father was most impressive in his fighting skill, but he had nothing on you. The TV feed cut off but I could feel your energies, just amazing."

"Thanks. Glad someone knows the real truth of the matter. Most of the people on earth still believe the Mr. Satan line." Gohan spoke out as he sighed quietly and then took another look at Froze. "Hey, something I've been meaning to ask you…if Frieza's your uncle, then, who's your father?"

"You probably already know him. Cooler. He's long been dead now since your father defeated him; but I harbor no ill will. He was an evil, arrogant man just like my uncle and grandfather was. More or less, I've been living on the earth for some years now just trying to help people to atone for all the horrible things that my family has committed in the name of power and conquest. A snow woman in a snow village was nice enough to take me in; yuki-onna they call themselves. She lived alone and though you couldn't tell from her youthful appearance; she was quite old. So when she found me wandering the village for supplies to continue on into the human world, she was more than happy to take me in and give me a place to live. She's paying for my education here and I have come to love her like my mother." Froze sighed quietly as he looked outside of Gohan's window that overlooked the courtyard of the school. He too had been picked on for his resemblance to the space tyrant and then looked back to Gohan. "She's been the only one that hasn't judged me for things that I have never done, nor will I ever dream of committing. That is, until of course I came here and met you, Gohan. You truly have a warm, forgiving heart. For all the hostility this place gives you, never let it change who you truly are Gohan. It's what sets you apart from these monsters and makes you truly special; never let them take that away from you. Of course, I'm not going to complain about your one-sided battle with Saizou. It's about time someone put that bully orc in his place, amongst others…"

"I…wow…thank you Froze. I hope we can become the best of friends!" Gohan placed his fist out with a wide Son family smile as Froze smiled as well and returned Gohan's fist bump. All of the sudden however a loud rumbling from Gohan shook the entire room which startled Froze. "Aw geez! I guess I'm really starved! Hey! Come on let's go get some food! Gotta warn you though, I eat like my father!"

"Am I going to see that infamous saiyan appetite? This I have to see." Froze smirked as the two walked out of Gohan's room and both sped off towards the cafeteria. As expected, the two came out of the food line; Froze with only one plate of spaghetti but Gohan on the other hand came out with several trays stacked to the top with spaghetti and meatballs, fried chicken, salad, and several pieces of cake. Most of the student body's jaws dropped to the floor and amazed at the amount of food Gohan had, so much so that a small sweat drop appeared behind Froze's head as he watched Gohan rapidly consume plate after plate of spaghetti and fried chicken. "I've heard of Hunger Games, but this is ridiculous…"

"Are you kidding me Froze? This is something I would consider a light dinner, and my dad? He eats four times this amount generally; this is nothing. I suppose constantly saving the world sure builds up an appetite!" Gohan happily exclaimed as he continued to eat. "This…mmm…chicken…mmmhm! It's so good!"

Various comments were being floated around the entire cafeteria as most of the student body had now heard about Gohan's one-sided thrashing of Saizou earlier in the day. Some of them shuddered in fear and looked away while others kept talking.

"Wow, isn't he the kid that kicked that bully Saizou Komiya's ass into next Tuesday?" One person commented.

"Son Gohan was his name I think…Damn I wouldn't want to be on his bad side! What the hell kind of monster can destroy an orc like that?"

"Careful buddy, or you might be next. Heh." Another male student commented.

"Mmm, I think he's absolutely dreamy…So strong and so cute!" A girl swooned as Gohan continued to eat. He was way too hungry to care what everyone was saying about him.

"Hey Gohan! Can I join you guys?"

It was then that they were joined by Moka, smiling as she approached Gohan and Froze but then her eyes nearly popped out as she spotted all of the food Gohan was consuming. Immediately the demi-saiyan looked up at Moka as he struggled to get down a mouthful of spaghetti and finally did as he spoke up. Unlike his father, Gohan at least had better manners than to talk with his mouthful.

"Sure Moka! Have a seat!" Gohan smiled as he laughed and continued eating on a piece of chicken but then tilted his head. "Something wrong Moka? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"No, nothing's wrong…it's just, I've never seen someone consume so much…food…" Moka was almost speechless at this spectacle that she was seeing.

"Never underestimate a saiyan's appetite, chuuu!" The talking bat said as he flew around the cafeteria.

"I guess I inherited my father's appetite huh?" Gohan laughed again as he finished off his last piece of cake. "It's a saiyan blood thing. All of us saiyans have an insatiable appetite and we generally consume massive quantities of food."

"But…where does it all go? I mean…how do you not get fat?" Froze asked the one question that was also on Moka's mind as well.

"We saiyans also have a high metabolism rate. We burn calories quicker than a normal person does and generally sometimes we have to eat at least 6-8 times a day to keep up our strength. Luckily we also have these things called senzu beans to help recover lost strength and heal severe to moderate injuries in the event of a serious battle." Gohan stated as Moka's eyes popped out again.

"Um…Gohan? What did you mean by…all of us saiyans?" Moka wondered just how many of them were around on the earth. She truly wondered how the world didn't run out of food if there more than one Gohan's.

"Well, there is my dad but he's a full blooded saiyan. There's my little brother who's half like me. There's also Vegeta who is also a full blood like my father is and his son, Trunks. So I guess right now there are only five of us and only four are alive at the moment." Moka was shocked at that answer but nodded her head nonetheless.

In the distance within the cafeteria however, a certain blue-haired, well-endowed girl was spying upon the pink-haired vampire who she considered her major rival within the school. She didn't like the fact that Moka had gotten so close to quite possibly the hottest, and possibly the most dangerous, guy in the entire school.

"I'll get you, Moka Akashiya…I will destroy you if I must in order to make Gohan and the rest of the school my male love slaves!" The girl smirked and hatched her evil scheme; much to the ignorance of Moka, Gohan, and Froze. Once everyone was finished eating, the trio got up and headed outside as the sunset came upon Youkai Academy. Froze turned towards Gohan.

"I had better get going. I have some training I need to get in before turning in for the night. Again Gohan, you should consider joining me sometime for a sparring session." Froze spoke as the saiyan laughed and nodded. "Later guys."

"Sure thing Froze, I'll take you up on that offer soon. See you tomorrow buddy!" Gohan said as he waved to Froze.

"Bye Froze! See you in class!" Moka yelled out and then turned to Gohan excitedly. "Hey Gohan! Can you show me what your room looks like?"

"Sure! Come on!" Gohan exclaimed as they both set off towards the boys' dormitory. A few of the male students were still eyeing Gohan with rage and jealousy but both of them ignored their dagger-like stares as they finally reached the room and went inside. Moka looked around to see all of the posters on the wall but then stopped at the sword excitedly and grabbed onto it and pulled it from its sheath.

"Wow! This looks awesome!" Moka squealed as she played with Gohan's old weapon given by Piccolo. "Where'd you get this from?"

"I got it a long time ago from my friend and mentor Piccolo. He's an alien like my father but he is from Namek rather than Planet Vegeta." Gohan said as Moka looked at him confused. "Piccolo was the person that trained me to become a strong fighter years ago when I was only a little kid. He saw in me powers yet untapped, potential that had yet to be reached and decided the only way to help defeat the threat of the saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta was to train me for a year. But for six months, he left me in the forested mountains to fend for myself from the dinosaurs and other assortment of threats. That sword was a present of sorts from him to aid in that."

Moka was shocked to learn that he was forced to do something like that at such a young age.

"Oh my! That just sounds awful! This Piccolo person doesn't sound very nice…" Moka exclaimed as Gohan shook his head and looked out the window.

"It was hard at first but now looking back at it I'm glad he did what he did. He helped me become a stronger person, and to be brave and courageous like he was. During that time, I looked up to Mr. Piccolo more and more and soon, he grew to be one of my best friends and my sensei. Deep down, once you get to know him he really is a good guy. He's saved my life more times than I can count and needless to say, I've returned the favor too." Gohan said with a certain pride. "Anything I know about fighting and battle skills, I owe it all to him and my father. Funny thing is, Piccolo used to be evil, you see…"

"Oh my god! You're talking about THE Demon King Piccolo aren't you! The one that had the rivalry with…Son Goku! He's…is he, Goku your father?" Moka asked in shock. It all started to make sense about why their names sounded so familiar. "King Piccolo is quite famous in these parts…"

"Well, not quite. The Piccolo we all know and see today is the second incarnation of King Piccolo after my father defeated him. Essentially he is his son. But like I've said before, he's no longer evil and has been a vital part of the defense of earth ever since the battle with my father's saiyan brother, Radditz." Gohan smiled as Moka nodded, putting the sword back where it was on the wall but then turned to the shiny orange four-star dragon ball. Carefully taking the spherical object into her hand she giggled as she hoisted it into the air and back down into her hands. "That, Moka my friend, is the four-star dragon ball. It is one of seven that are scattered all across the earth and once all of them are collected, you can then summon forth Shenron the Eternal Dragon. Once summoned he can grant you any wish, within limits. Anything at all, ranging from reviving people that have died of unnatural causes to immortality, all the way to a pair of panties."

"Panties? Who would make such an odd wish?" Moka asked quizzically as Gohan's eyes narrowed remembering a certain perverted pig that lived with Master Roshi at the Kame House.

"A certain shape-shifting pig named Oolong would. My dad said he once used up a wish for it…" Gohan sighed quietly but then continued. "Anyway, my father has always made it a point to collect at least the four-star dragon ball as he believed that the spirit of his Grandfather Gohan, and my namesake, resided within it. As such it has become a family heirloom of sorts and I collected this family gem about four years ago…when my father…"

Gohan paused again in sadness as he felt his eyes water, but the demi-saiyan attempted to fight those tears back. He was absolutely determined not to let Moka see his tears; but there was still no denying it, Gohan missed his father greatly. Moka frowned with concern, unsure of what to say next as Gohan turned away.

"I…Gohan…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something that would remind you of your father…" Moka said apologetically.

"It's…it's all my fault…It's my fault he's gone." Gohan muttered out as he felt his tears rush out as he looked up at Moka as she hugged onto him tightly. "It's been four years…and I still can't…get over it…It still hurts so much…"

"I can't possibly know what you've gone through. At least both my parents are still alive even if they aren't together." Moka softly whispered to Gohan as her arms grasped around him but he recoiled from her embrace. "Gohan?"

"I'm sorry Moka, for troubling you with my problems. I didn't mean to. I…need to get some air." Gohan turned away and ran out of the room and towards the roof access point of the building as he finally looked over the building as his tears continued to stream downwards. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! FATHER!"

Moka was still back in Gohan's room as she went up towards his dresser and spotted the old picture of Goku and him; both in super saiyan form. It took a while for the vampire to piece two and two together since she had never seen Gohan in his super saiyan form, and certainly the blond hair threw her for a loop but even with the turquoise eyes the face was unmistakably Gohan's. The other man Moka deduced was his father. She could certainly see where Gohan got his looks from but immediately she placed the photo back and ran up towards the roof as she spotted Gohan sitting down with his face buried into his palms. Moka was about to go up and speak to him but was cut off by Piccolo who had just arrived at Youkai Academy and went back into hiding behind the roof access door. The tall Namek landed right next to Gohan and placed his hand gently upon his shoulder.

"You know your father wouldn't want to see you like this Gohan. He would want you to enjoy your life, not be tormented by it." Piccolo advised as Gohan attempted to dry his tears off and looked up at his mentor and was about to speak but then was cut off again. "I speak, you listen Gohan. It was four years ago. Everyone did what they could, even you Gohan. Where your father and Vegeta fell short, you rose to the occasion and became an ascended super saiyan. When your father realized he couldn't get the job done and said only you could defeat him, you rose to the occasion and did just that. You did what you had to Gohan, you were the only one who could properly ascend and with that alone we should all be thankful and owe a debt of gratitude to you for all time. Just as your father had to do what he had to in order to keep the earth safe, for all of us Gohan."

"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo…It's just been so tough for me these past few years. Mom hasn't even quite gotten over it yet and Goten has no knowledge of our father other than through stories…" Gohan replied as he wiped off the rest of his face.

"It's alright kid, just hang in there. It'll dull with time…Anyway, the main reason why I'm here is to check up on you and bring you back home. You can't stay here Gohan, you're life is in danger if you do. This school is a place meant for monsters and any human including you will be killed on sight!" Piccolo sternly advised his former pupil.

"But Mr. Piccolo, I just got here. Yeah, I know that this is a school for monsters, but you're forgetting I'm not exactly a normal human myself. I also have saiyan blood flowing through me. You know as well as I do that I can more than defend myself…you should have seen the thrashing I gave that Saizou orc earlier." Gohan responded which only frustrated Piccolo further.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT GOHAN! WE HAVE TO GO! IF THE HEADMASTER FINDS OUT THAT YOU'RE HALF HUMAN HE WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU! I know him…Mikogami…at least Kami did…" Piccolo warned but then sensed someone near the roof access door and growled. "You! Behind the door, you can come out and reveal yourself now!"

Moka shrieked as she slowly revealed herself and stepped out towards Gohan and clung to his arm in utter fright. Gohan laughed heartily as he patted Moka lightly on the back.

"Moka, I want you meet my mentor and good friend, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed as Moka bowed slightly, smiling the best she could.

"It's an honor to meet the sensei of my friend Gohan…I am Moka Akashiya." Moka softly chimed out as she looked upon the Namek's face. She could sense a great power within him but she just hadn't expected Gohan's mentor to be so…green. Piccolo only grunted in response and kept his eyes fixated on the half-saiyan. "Can I call you Mean Green?"

"NO!" Piccolo's voice boomed as he growled while Gohan snickered just slightly. "IT'S PICCOLO! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Sorry…" Moka hid behind Gohan again as she clung to him.

"We have to get you home Gohan. You can resume your studies in the human world. You can't stay." Piccolo stated as Gohan frowned and shook his head.

"Piccolo…I can't do that. I can't just leave the new friends that I have made here behind. Just think about that for a minute, what would my father do? What would you do in this situation? Would you just abandon your friends when you know they need you? I know you wouldn't abandon me Piccolo, so I can't do that to Moka or Froze in good moral conscience…" Gohan responded as he sighed while Moka was relieved to hear him say that, blushing a tiny bit. "Besides, I've grown up now. I can take care of myself."

Piccolo hesitated as he closed his eyes as a few moments of silence passed between the three. He cleared his throat and looked back at Gohan and spoke again.

"Before I even got here I already noticed you had been in one fight. I can tell by the appearance and your energy level being slightly elevated. I suppose this place isn't something you couldn't handle. After all, four years ago you beat C-" Piccolo spoke out but then stopped himself from saying anything further as Moka stared at him intently.

"Gohan, what did he mean by that? Who did you beat four years ago?" Moka asked but Gohan was quick to shake his head and change the subject.

"Nothing, he meant four years ago I beat…" Gohan thought long and hard about what name he was going to use. He thought back to the long list of names of the enemies that he faced in battle and finally came up with something. "…Calculus! I beat calculus! God that subject was a pain in my rear when I was getting homeschooled! Haha!"

Immediately a sweatdrop formed behind Piccolo's head and nearly fell over in disbelief, but nonetheless it was a swift save on Gohan's part.

"Um, okay…" Moka sweat dropped as well. She wasn't entirely sure if she bought that story as it seemed like Piccolo was building up towards something much bigger than a hard math subject but shrugged nonetheless and moved on. "So will Gohan be able to stay Mr. Piccolo?"

"For now he can stay. But if I sense that something is about to go down, I'm sending him back home on a one-way ticket." Piccolo replied as he turned back towards Gohan and placed his hand upon the boy's head. "You have a big heart Gohan, just like your father. Don't let this place change that part of you kid. I'll always be around kid, whenever you need me."

Piccolo disappeared with a blinding speed before Gohan or Moka could respond. With that, two decided to part ways for the night and go on to bed since they had class the next morning. As Gohan lay down and looked out the dark red sky outside, he smiled knowing his father was looking over him from the Otherworld. For the first time in years, Gohan finally got true sleep without nightmares to haunt him.

The next morning had already come up as the sun rose. Though Gohan was not used to waking up early due to being homeschooled for most of his life up that point, he was surprisingly energized. He didn't like the fact that he had to wear his rather uncomfortable school uniform once again, but he was starting to get used to that as well. Immediately he rushed to his desk within his room and began to write out a letter to his mother, even though he knew there was no way he could send the letter since there was no postal service on campus…

"_Dear Mother, How are you doing over there? How is the little guy doing? It's only been a day but I just wanted to let you know things have been…interesting to say the least. I'm at least relieved that the dorm I'm staying in here at Youkai Academy is a single-room. Good thing too because a lot of these males here like to rough house pretty bad."_

Taking his backpack filled with books and papers for his classes he set out for Ms. Nekonome's classroom. On the way he passed by Saizou, the same person that Gohan had thrashed pretty badly the previous day. The half-saiyan glared at him as the orc shuddered in fear and backed away several steps.

"_But not to worry mom, I haven't gotten into any fights like I promised; but you know I can take care of myself thanks to dad and Piccolo!"_

"Get away from me you monster!" Saizou exclaimed as the rest of the school laughed at him. A small smirk went across Gohan's face as he continued walking but was soon broken from his thoughts as Moka approached. The boys were gawking over her as various comments from the peanut gallery continued from yesterday.

"There she is! The legendary Moka Akashiya! THE hottest girl in the whole school!" One male student yelled out as they all saw her running towards them.

"Ahhh! Moka-chan!" all three of the male students said but much to their chagrin Moka had instead gone for Gohan. "That…Son Gohan guy!"

"He may not look like it, but he had the power to defeat that delinquent Saizou Komiya…he's officially one of the most powerful people in the school!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Thanks for the explanation, chuuu!" Kou the talking bat stated as he flew on by.

"_There are a lot of people here who knew and watched the battle with Cell. Most of them are pretty smart considering they know that it wasn't Mr. Satan that saved the day; but lucky for me no one knows that it was me…Well okay that was kinda a white lie…There are a few people that know. I've met two new friends and they're pretty darn awesome mom! I wish you could meet them right now! One of them is this cute girl named Moka Akashiya. She can be a bit direct at times but she has a good heart and innocent through and through. She's even pretty strong too; not as strong as you of course, mom! Now please don't flip out that I have a girl as a friend; she isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends; I just want you to know that. We don't do any naughty things or anything that would be contained in Master Roshi's dirty magazines. Besides mom, you know me; I'm just way too shy around girls. It was a miracle that I was even able to get over my shyness and speak to Moka, let alone become her friend."_

"Good morning Gohan!" Moka yelled out to him as she leapt onto him, hugging him tightly as she smiled. The two dreamily stared into each other's eyes as the other guys looked on with envious rage.

"_She knows about the Cell Games too, though she hasn't fully pieced together the puzzle; and I kinda hope she never does. The last thing our family needs is more unneeded attention. Then there is Froze. He's a pretty smart fellow too and likely pretty strong considering he's Frieza's nephew. Now before you flip out again Froze is a good person too. He's got a good heart like Moka's and isn't anything like his uncle or the rest of his family. Froze has been living on earth for some time now to get an education and to help people out to atone for the awful things Frieza and his family have done to the universe."_

"Hey Moka, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in class. I gotta run to the restroom really quick." Gohan said as Moka nodded as she turned towards the classroom while he went the other way to the men's restroom. On the way he approached Froze as the two exchanged a fist bump. "Hey Froze, meet you in class in a little bit!"

"_It's only been a day but I've already learned a lot about people and I'm even having fun as an added bonus. Anyway, I hope you and Goten are going alright. Miss you both. I love you both. Love, Gohan. PS, Hey Goten, keep training harder with mom so we can have a real spar! Don't let Trunks beat you, we do have a family honor to uphold you know!"_

Gohan ran to the bathroom as it slowly starting to turn into a number one emergency but then was stopped and shocked by yet another person. He looked up to find an old former enemy that he presumed to be long dead, but yet here he was.

"Surprised to see me kid?" Nappa said with an unusual amount of cheeriness that made Gohan feel very uncomfortable.

"N-Nappa? Did you die a long time ago when Vegeta blasted you into the next dimension?" Gohan asked, readying himself for another fight.

"Yea I guess I did huh? I'm still dead, see? Got a halo over my head still! Just call me Ghost Nappa! Isn't that right Vegeta?" Nappa laughed as he had his hand up a Vegeta puppet he made himself. "Shut it Nappa!"

"Uhhh, okay Ghost Nappa…but what are you doing here?" Gohan asked again.

"I'm Youkai Academy's Health and Sex Ed teacher! I love this job hahaha!" Nappa continued on. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw the fight with Saizou yesterday and that it was fucking awesome. You totally sodomized that orc and left your saiyan load all over that…thing."

"Um thanks, but that was totally disturbing and really unnecessary, Ghost Nappa." Gohan remarked as a certain blue-haired succubus was gagging at that comment made by Ghost Nappa.

"Saizou must have been made of something weak like paper mache…or Radditz!" Nappa continued as Gohan just blinked.

"Right, well I really have to go use the restroom, so if you don't mind…" Gohan said before he was cut off by Ms. Nekonome.

"Professor Ghost Nappa, don't you have a class you should be teaching here in a bit?" Nappa sighed and floated off elsewhere as she turned to Gohan with a smile. "You got ten minutes so you'd better hurry or you'll be late again!"

"'Kay!" Gohan replied as his teacher walked off the opposite direction. Right when he was about to enter the restroom it was then that the succubus made her appearance however she wasn't expecting Moka to come back to check on Gohan as well which made the situation much more awkward than before. Quickly the succubus went back into the dark corner, cursing under her breath.

"Damn that Moka Akashiya! She clings to him like she owns him!" The succubus growled as she plotted her ill-fated revenge.

"Hey, Gohan…" Moka softly spoke to him as she held onto Gohan's hand which made the demi-saiyan blush once again. "I think it must be lonely for you to be in a school full of monsters…But if something is troubling you, please come and tell me. I know I can't bring your father back to life, but if there's anything I can do to help I promise I'll do my best!"

"Moka-chan…" Gohan said aloud as his eyes sort of entered into this dreamy state as his blush crept over his face further as he began thinking to himself. _"I thought it was a bit weird when she suddenly turned into that powerful vampire; but she really does have a good heart." _

"Gohan…" Moka responded in kind as her face drew closer to him. "I'm sorry but I overslept this morning and missed breakfast, so…Sorry!"

"Breakfast? Whoa! Hold on a minute Moka-chan! Let's not-" Gohan managed to get out but was cut off as Moka sank her fangs into Gohan's neck and began to drink Gohan's blood. "Ahhhh!"

"Capu-chuuuu!" Moka continued until she had her fill of Gohan's precious, delicious blood. Gohan sighed quietly as Moka frowned as well. "I'm sorry Gohan! I didn't mean to do that, it's just I can't help myself…"

Gohan sighed again in response but them smiled at her. There was just no humanly way possible that he could ever be mad at her. Moka was far too innocent, nice, and cute for that. "Hey Moka-chan, don't worry about it. I know you need my blood to sustain yourself, have as much as you need anytime. I'll just have to eat more citrus to keep my blood count up!"

"Do you really mean it Gohan? You're such a sweet person!" Moka exclaimed as Gohan blushed and looked away as he nodded.

"Listen I really need to use the restroom, I've been interrupted at every corner and its sort of an emergency now. Go on ahead; I'll catch up with you!" Gohan advised as she nodded and walked off the other way. Finally he was able to use the bathroom but when he came back out he saw the blue-haired succubus kneeling on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay miss?" Gohan asked out pure concern as she looked up at Gohan and into his eyes. There was something about her eyes that made Gohan feel funny but another part of his mind was putting up resistance to her somehow. The demi-saiyan had a strong mind due to all of his training with Piccolo when he was younger.

"All of the sudden I got a little dizzy…" She smiled just slightly at him as she lightly allowed her sumptuous breasts to jiggle forwards as she giggled. "I'm sorry but could you give me a hand?"

"Sure thing!" Gohan enthusiastically voiced as he lifted her back onto her feet gently. His arms ended up still holding her as she laid her head upon his chest. "Are you alright?"

What happened next shocked him to his core as the succubus pressed her breasts up against his chest repeatedly as she smiled ever so innocently. Gohan wasn't used to this kind of treatment and did not posses the necessary social skills to know exactly what was really going on. A girl was actually coming on to him. This made Gohan feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable but still totally oblivious much as his father was. After all Goku only found what really happens on the night of a honeymoon the day of when he and Chi-Chi had gone to a private island for a week.

"Is something wrong?" the blue-haired succubus asked as she continued her advances on him.

"N-nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Gohan yelled out nervously as he attempted to back away. "Anyways, I gotta take you to the infirmary. Let's go!"

A small smirk went across the succubus' face as she responded. "Thank you for helping me…"

The two continued down the hall towards the infirmary as she held onto Gohan's hand which made him blush, but it was an uncomfortable one. Something didn't feel quite right about this one as the succubus spoke out once again.

"Again, thanks for helping me, Son Gohan…" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey! No problem! But…wait how did you know my name?" Gohan eyed her suspiciously as she panicked but then came up with another excuse.

"Geez, aren't we in the same class? You did after all make quite the entrance…" She lightly teased as Gohan gave that classic Goku smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, guess I did huh?" Gohan grinned. _"Even though she's cute too…she's probably a monster too. What would Piccolo do in this situation?"_

Gohan began to drift into a deep introspective thought as he imagined his father, Piccolo, and Vegeta sitting on a panel that looked like it was meant for a game show. He first asked his father.

"Dad, what would you do in this situation?" Gohan asked him as Goku scratched his head in confusion but then heard a loud rumbling coming from Goku's stomach.

"I'm hungry! Do any of you have something to eat?" Goku asked as he laughed nervously as Gohan sighed shaking his head and then looked to Piccolo.

"Don't look at me! I don't experience the emotions of love or lust! How would I know? I just train and meditate all day! Go ask Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled.

"I would blast that blue-haired harpy into the next dimension!" Vegeta yelled.

"But Vegeta! That isn't very nice and I don't think I'm allowed to do that here…" Gohan frowned at the answer.

"Oh? If you don't you'll live to regret it kid! Just look at me now! I have to deal with a blue-haired harpy of my own 24/7! The nightmare never ends! First it was that annoying Nappa, then his damned ghost, and now I somehow end up with a nagging wife and a crybaby of a son!" Vegeta yelled out in frustration as Bulma came up angrily with a frying pan in hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT VEGETA?!" Bulma yelled as she began to beat Vegeta mercilessly away with her frying pan of doom as he screamed in pain while Goku and Piccolo could only look over and form sweat drops. "SO YOU THINK I'M A HARPY DO YOU?! I'LL SHOW YOU A REAL HARPY!"

"Have mercy woman! Put that thing away! AHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed out as Bulma continued her beating of Vegeta but then smiled at Gohan.

"Just treat her nicely and be her friend. Sure she might come on a little strong, and I will admit she comes off as a bit creepy but hey she's a good person just like you are Gohan…As for you Vegeta!" Bulma smiled but then yelled as she chased her husband around in his deep thought as he slowly came back to reality. It was then that he came to two conclusions. First, the people he looked up to weren't very good role models for social interaction, and second Bulma had a point. Had Goku not been hungry he would have told Gohan the same thing; everyone deserves a chance, and even a second chance. Gohan sighed quietly as he looked back over to the succubus.

"So, what's your name? I don't think I ever caught it." Gohan asked.

"Kurumu Kurono." The succubus winked at Gohan which made him blush yet again but then collapsed onto his chest once more.

"Are you okay?!" Gohan asked again as she looked up at his face.

"I'm sorry…I've been weak ever since I was born. Sometimes my breasts will…" Kurumu continued on.

"Your…b-breasts?!" Gohan panicked as he stepped back again. This would have been heaven for any other man but him. Master Roshi would have certainly enjoyed this moment more than Gohan would have.

"My breasts, please squeeze them like this! I feel like they're going to burst!" Kurumu softly whispered as she continued pressing them up against his chest. "It's bouncing…It's squeezing…See? So much…"

"_Ahhh! I gotta get outta here before this gets out of hand! What would my mother think?"_ Gohan shuddered as he backed away yet again but Kurumu only seemed to get closer each time.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu called out as Gohan looked down at her face and straight into her eyes. "Please by my friend…"

She attempted to charm him but as Gohan's mind was still putting up resistance it didn't work as Kurumu had hoped. She bounced her breasts up against him once more and attempted to go down lower with them which caught Gohan completely off guard and right before she was going to go any lower she shot back up and looked straight into his eyes as she used her charming ability with devastating effect.

"Her eyes are so…pretty. What's happening to me? I feel like I'm losing myself…" Gohan muttered out as he continually felt her breasts against him. "Help…me…"

"Be my friend, please Gohan-kun?" Kurumu pouted cutely to the demi-saiyan.

"That's right; it doesn't matter if they're monster or human!" Gohan smiled uncontrollably and drew Kurumu into a tight embrace as she giggled. _"That's strange…my…body…I can't control it! Or my mind for that matter! What's…happening…?"_

"Oh my, Gohan-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed as she enjoyed knowing that the most powerful man on campus was hers. It was then that Moka appeared and called out to Gohan.

"Gohan? Who is that person?" She asked, eyeing Kurumu but keeping her eyes on Gohan also.

"My aren't we in the same class? Right, Gohan-kun?" Kurumu smirked as she held tightly onto him.

"Yeah…same…class." Gohan muttered out almost quietly as his body began to involuntarily move to embrace Kurumu again as her breasts bounced against him once more. _"What's going on? Why can't I control my body?! What is this?!"_

"Come on Gohan-kun! Class is about to start!" Kurumu stated as she grabbed onto his arm as she charmed him yet again.

"Okay…" Gohan uttered out like a zombie as he walked off with her, much to the shock of Moka. It was then that Froze appeared next to Moka and uttered out the same thing that was on her mind.

"There's something not right about her…" The ice-jinn remarked as he walked off towards the class as well.

"Wait Gohan!" Moka called out as Gohan still in his zombie-like trance replied.

"No, I won't wait for you Moka. Because Moka-chan will only use me as her breakfast…" Gohan stated but within his mind he was confused as to what was happening while Moka stood back there stunned as tears began to form within her eyes. "No! No! What am I saying?! What am I even doing? Why am I doing this? What has this girl done to me?!"

"That's not very nice of her, treating you like her breakfast…" Kurumu turned back, smirking as if she had won some great battle and walking off with her prize. "Let's go before you get eaten…"

"Gohan…" Moka called out as she began to cry.

All of them eventually made it to class, and on time by some miracle. Miss Nekonome was going on about a legend for English class, her ears twitching every now and then.

"…In order to conquer mankind and rule the universe, King Horn sets out to find all seven of the Dragon Pearls. With two of the seven already in the evil king's possession, it's now up to the remaining five owners of the pearls - Monkey Boy, Piggy, Westwood, Turtle Man and Seetoe - to destroy King Horn and his two powerful warriors, Zebrata and Malila, before it's too late."

Despite Gohan being under the thrall of Kurumu he couldn't help but be amazed at how closely the legend resembled that of his father's adventure to collect the Dragon Balls. Monkey Boy sounded close to his father, Goku, while Piggy sounded like the shape-shifting Oolong, Turtle Man was Master Roshi, Westwood sounded like Yamcha from his desert bandit days, Westwood's companion sounded like Puar, Jade sounded like his mother Chi-Chi, and Seetoe's personality sounded like Bulma's. The evil King Horn sounded like the despotic Emperor Pilaf and his powerful warriors Zebrata and Malila sounded like Shu and Mai. He wondered if the legend was based off his father. Little did Gohan know, tension was brewing just a few feet away behind him as Moka looked over at Kurumu with suspicion.

"_So that girl is Kurumu…What's her relationship with Gohan?"_ Moka thought to herself but then looked over to Gohan who sat ahead of her and sighed quietly. This was not lost on Froze either as he looked at all of this with a certain sense of amusement.

"_Why did I say all of those awful things to Moka? What's going on…I really need to talk to her later and explain the situation!" _Gohan continued in deep thought as the tension between the succubus and the vampire thickened even further until finally the class bell rang as Ms. Nekonome looked up at her class.

"Well I guess that's all the time we have for today class!" The teacher exclaimed as she walked out of the room, likely daydreaming about the fish she was about to consume. "Mew!"

Gohan in turn got up and turned around only to see that Moka had already left but also left her bag in class. Sighing, he picked it up and began his search for Moka which promptly ended down the hall as he ran as fast as he possibly could. However Froze stopped him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me you-!" Gohan was enraged but soon it faded as he turned around and realized who it was that was behind him. "Oh, Froze…it's you, I'm sorry. I thought you were…"

"Kurumu? She's got you that wound up eh? Would have expected the Hero of the Cell Games to handle social situations a little better…" Froze teasingly said, all in good fun of course. "Gohan, you need to calm down. Which leads me to my next question, are you okay?"

"To be quite honest with you Froze, not really. This day has just been way too weird for my taste. My body is doing things that I didn't will it do and I'm saying stuff to Moka I don't even mean. What the hell is going on with me?" Gohan asked in frustration.

"She's a succubus. Kurumu has charmed you to attempt to do her bidding. I need not tell you this, but…" Froze turned and was about to walk off. "…be very careful Gohan. Even a super saiyan like you is not immune to her charms; but I think you already got that point."

"Aren't you going to help me Froze? You aren't going to leave me here are you?!" Gohan asked in a panic as Froze shook his head.

"No, I think it's best that you learn this lesson on your own. Otherwise, you'll never learn Gohan. Good luck, I need to get some training in before my next class." Froze waved as he walked off while the half-saiyan pouted.

"Some help you are…" Gohan said to himself as he walked out with Moka's belongings. Moka was quite annoyed at the fact that Gohan had seemingly fell head over heels for Kurumu as she opened a can of tomato juice and drank from it until she was interrupted by none other than the succubus.

"You're a vampire, right? At least those are the rumors going around…Moka Akashiya." Kurumu smirked as she appeared a top of the staircase railing and landed in front of Moka as if to challenge her. It was then that the same three male students from earlier continued with their perverse comments.

"Oh Kami! Did you just see that?" One of them asked.

"Yes! It's pure white!"

"There's that! But more important are those bouncing breasts of hers!" The most portly of the trio yelled out. "Her body is so small, but yet why are her breasts so big?!"

"It must be from the lineage of the Milky Way breasts!" All three exclaimed.

"I came here to challenge you." Kurumu simply stated as she approached Moka closer.

"A challenge? But…why?" Moka asked as she backed away a bit.

"You're in the way of my grand plan. Yes, to turn all of Youkai Academy's boys into my love slaves. The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" Kurumu proudly stated in front of her loyal, loving troupe of boys adoring her in a circle. "This is the succubus Kurumu Kurono flawless plan! And that includes your powerful Gohan…"

"But…isn't it against school rules to reveal who you truly are?" Moka said as more sweatdrops appeared behind her head.

"But you! Moka Akashiya! Instead of falling for me, all of the boys are falling for you instead!" Kurumu's breasts pushed up against Moka's as the vampire was forced to take another step back.

"Ignoring that, the schools rules are…" Moka said before she was cut off by Kurumu once again.

"I won't forgive you! My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" Kurumu yelled out as the rest of boys were savoring what was going to be a huge cat fight in the hallways. "That's why I've decided to steal Son Gohan from you and defeat you completely!"

"No you won't! I don't know what you've done, but you won't take away my only friend from me!" Moka yelled back. Despite her being in her sealed state and her gentle personality in this form, she was actually starting to stand up for herself; which in turn only angered her succubus rival.

"Hey Moka! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! You left this back in the room." Gohan exclaimed as he laughed while handing Moka her bag while the other boys continued their commentary.

"Is that Son Gohan? The dude that beat Saizou to within an inch of his life?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, and those two girls are going to fight over him…I'm telling you there's going to be some blood spilt today!" Another one exclaimed. "What a lucky man, to have the two hottest girls in the school fighting over him! I'm jealous!"

"Gohan?" Moka asked with her sad, frowny eyes as Gohan sighed quietly to himself.

"Listen, Moka…about earlier…I didn't mean any of it…I don't know what happened but I just wanted to say I'm sorry…" Gohan looked down at his shoes. The whole situation was awkward and was made worse by everyone's stares. He would much rather fight Cell again than having to deal with this. At least that was easier in the fact that the only objective was to kill Cell; in social situations that involved girls there were so many ins and outs it made his poor head spin. Where was Icarus to come and poke his head at the window and help save his day? _"I miss Icarus…"_

"Ah! Gohan-kun!" Kurumu leapt over to Gohan, clinging to him as she smirked back at Moka. At this point a Moka started to growl a little but as her personality in her sealed state was far gentler, the anger didn't last very long. However Gohan pushed Kurumu away from him.

"Look, I really need to talk to Moka and-" He was cut off as the succubus stared into the half-saiyan's eyes; using her charm ability but this time Gohan was resisting as hard as he could. "No…"

"Charm!" Kurumu tried harder to break through Gohan's mental barriers as he struggled but still fended her off.

"No! No! No!" Gohan kept trying to keep her at a distance even going so far as to look away from her eyes. However as much as he struggled she grabbed hold of his face and looked him straight in the eye and used it again. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Soon Gohan was under the thrall of Kurumu once again as he sighed internally. _"Fuck."_

"I guess there was nothing to talk about after all…" Gohan mindlessly said as he smiled over at Kurumu and clung to her.

"Gohan! Let go of her! She's doing something to your mind!" Moka warned but the two simply walked away.

"Um, why?" Gohan responded as Moka began jump up and down in frustration.

"Why? Because she's dangerous!"

"You know Gohan, I just noticed something…you smell really good. Is that cologne you're wearing?" Kurumu asked as she smirked back at Moka once again.

"Actually, I haven't showered in three days…" Gohan tried to resist even while being under her thrall. If he couldn't get away himself, he was going to try to gross her out instead.

"Mmm, Gohan-kun…Your manly scent is simply intoxicating…" Kurumu replied as Gohan's eyes popped out just a tiny bit. "Yes, just like a human"

"_What the hell is wrong with this girl?"_ Gohan thought to himself. _"I'm surrounded by- Wait, what did she just say?"_

"His blood must be really tasty to you Moka. It must be why you feed on him for breakfast everyday. Can't blame you really…" Kurumu grinned as she slightly ran her tongue along Gohan's ear which sent the half-saiyan into a deeper trance.

"_Froze…I'm going to kill you for leaving me in this situation with no help…" _Gohan thought to himself as he felt her tongue. _"Yeah, you're a dead man…"_

"That's not it at all! He's my friend! Let go of him you wench!" Moka shot out.

"I see…That's why you wanted to befriend me, for my blood right?" Gohan said in his deep trance.

"_Just like this morning…She's got me in this trance…Why am I saying all of these mean things to her?!"_ Gohan panicked trying to regain control of his body but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried,

"No! You're wrong…I…" Moka's tears began to fill up her green orbs as they started to fall down past her cheeks as she ran off the other direction while Gohan continued to struggle while Kurumu laughed at the vampire's humiliation.

"I've crushed my last bit of competition in Moka Akashiya…excellent." Kurumu congratulated herself and grabbed onto Gohan's hand. "Come, pet."

"_Yay! I can't believe I did it! I made her cry in public! This is so awesome!"_ Kurumu thought to herself as they made there way to the empty infirmary beds. Gohan slumped down on his chair, now severely depressed.

"I said such terrible things to her…I know she won't forgive me now…" Gohan shook as his own tears welled up from guilt and shame. His rage started building up along with his energy level. "You…why must you do such terrible, heartless things? Why do you make me do these things? Why do you make me hurt my own friends…Why?"

"Gohan-kun? Don't worry about that loser Moka. You have me now remember? Now, be a good little pet and come here." Kurumu commanded him softly.

"No! I won't be your slave anymore!" Gohan angrily backed away as his power level kept increasing with his rage. "You're going to pay for this Kurumu!"

"I think not…" Kurumu smiled as she pressed her breasts into Gohan's face. They were so massive that he began to suffocate as he tried to push her away but her strength was something else. He had no choice now; he had to power up further to forcefully throw her off him. "Now that's not very nice Gohan…Charm!"

"_Damn…" _Gohan sighed quietly. With any luck, Piccolo was going to sense his energy level spiking and would investigate why it did. Some more minutes passed and then he sighed again. _"Or he'll completely ignore it and go on about his business and leave for the human world…Great. Can this get any worse?"_

"You must be very depressed Gohan-kun, but don't you worry. I'll comfort you, forever…" Kurumu smiled sweetly and then pressed him down onto the bed as she straddled his well-toned body.

"_If I somehow come out of this alive I promise to Kami I will train with Piccolo again and strengthen my mind! Anything! Please just get her off of me!" _Gohan thought to himself loudly within his own mind.

Elsewhere, Moka sat alone atop some stairs near the gym building of the school as she continued to cry into her hands and began thinking to herself as well.

"Do I really want Gohan for his blood?" Moka uttered out as she zoned out into space. "I don't even know what's going on anymore…Somebody please help me…"

"**Is this really the time to be depressed?" **Her inner self was speaking to her through the rosary. **"Gohan is only under the thrall of that succubus through her charm's lure…"**

"What's…going on? The rosary…it's glowing…" Moka stated to herself but Inner Moka continued.

"**Those who receive the succubus' kiss will be subservient to them and their energy sucked from them until they die. You will lose Gohan forever…We cannot let that happen. Go now to the infirmary and put a stop to this madness."**

Back at the infirmary, Kurumu pressed down harder on Gohan as he tried to use every ounce of his will to resist but could not.

"Kurumu…please, don't!" Gohan yelled out as she only continued her advance.

"Gohan, please…I am also very nervous about this…" Kurumu crawled up further on him as her head leaned down towards his. "You'll be the first person I've tried this ability on."

She continued on as she charmed him yet again but this time Gohan was going to put every ounce of ki to resist her. Whatever was coming Gohan didn't want it to happen. He wasn't going to allow himself to be defeated by her. He had honor to uphold, the honor of himself and his family; even the honor of the saiyan race. He had something he had no idea that he had, something he thought only Vegeta held so dear…his pride.

"_Damn it all! I won't be defeated by this…whatever she is! I've defeated far more powerful adversaries than this! I will not be subdued by this girl! Never!" _

"That's why…so please, don't move. Alright, Gohan-kun?" Kurumu said as she leaned down to kiss upon Gohan's lips as he raised his ki enough to the point where he knocked her off of him but he was still paralyzed as she got back up, this time much angrier. "Is that woman so great?! I had to do such embarrassing things to lure you to me! I'll destroy everything that's related to that woman!"

Kurumu screamed as she transformed into her true succubus form. Her purple wings ripped through her shirt and out came long, but sharp pink claws from her nails as she prepared to impale the defenseless Gohan but Moka had intervened at the exactly the right time.

"Stop it now!" Moka yelled as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Moka!" Gohan yelled out.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on Gohan!" Moka yelled as she punched Kurumu hard, shattering the window as she flew outwards and turned to Gohan. "Use this opportunity to escape! Go now!"

"Moka…you came to save me…but…why?" Gohan asked as he teared up. "I've been such a jerk to you…"

"That woman's true form is a succubus! Her gaze has the power to enslave even the mightiest of men!"

"Then all of those terrible things I said to you…" Gohan replied as Kurumu flew back in and used her tail to grab hold of Gohan but Moka was also clinging to him as well as they all ended up flying out the smashed out window. However, both fell back down onto the hard pavement as they were both far too heavy for Kurumu to lift up.

"Gohan! Are you okay?!" Moka asked as Gohan quickly got back onto his feet.

"Never better! And this ends now!" Gohan yelled out as his ki was raised once more. He had enough of this nonsense and prepared to do battle.

"That's just as well. I'll just kill the both of you together!" Kurumu yelled as she laughed as Gohan narrowed his eyes at her while she bared her claws at him. She dove down for the kill only for Gohan to use his superior speed as she instead ended up cutting down a few trees nearby. Kurumu was shocked to see that she had completely missed.

"Now it's my turn!" With a slight rush upwards he charged forward about to land a hard punch to bring her back to her senses but once again, he underestimated a succubus' cunning and used her charm on him once again.

"Well isn't this interesting. Gohan…kill Moka." Kurumu smirked as Gohan had no choice but to comply as he charged hard downwards towards the vampire and was about to land a punch but instead he used the last of his will to swipe off Moka's rosary. Once more, she underwent her transformation into her inner self and out came the sultry Inner Moka. "Use the full extent of your power Gohan! Transform!"

"I…refuse! No!" Gohan yelled out as he resisted her charm lure as he struggled; his own body conflicting with his heart and mind.

"**Are all succubus' cowards like you Kurumu? That you have to charm men to do your fighting for you?"** Inner Moka angrily gazed upon her as she prepared her attack but Gohan was still standing in her way. **"I will show you your place, SUCCUBUS!"**

"Not likely! ATTACK HER GOHAN!" Kurumu commanded as Gohan flew high up into the air and did as he was told. Immediately he charged back down and landed a hard punch but missed completely and instead left a huge impact crater in the ground.

"**Such speed and power…from a half-human at that…" **Inner Moka spoke out as she dodged out of the way at the last second. She immediately went on the attack attempting to land a heavy roundhouse kick only to have Gohan block it and grabbed onto her leg. His eyes were lifeless as Inner Moka was shocked and fear slowly started to set in. With all the rage she had she used her other foot to kick Gohan in the head only for him to grab that leg as well and began to spin her around and slammed her into the nearby building. **"I'm an S-Class vampire! How can this half breed be overpowering the likes of me?! How is this even possible?!"**

"That's right Gohan! Keep attacking her! KILL HER!" Kurumu commanded Gohan as he continued his ferocious attack. With brutal precision he flew hard at her, kicking her up into the air as saliva came spilling out from her mouth. "NOW FINISH HER!"

"KAAA…MAAAY…HAAAA…MAAAY…" Gohan said lifelessly as his energy began to concentrate within his hands for the devastating kamehameha wave that was about to be unleashed on Moka as she struggled to get her bearings in the air as she was plummeting back down towards the ground. Gohan was so close to releasing it but it was then that his father began to speak to him for the first time since the battle with Bojack.

"No Gohan! Don't do it! She's innocent and pure of heart! She's your friend Gohan!" Goku yelled out to him.

"D-Dad? Is that…you?" Gohan called out as his eyes opened, the energy still concentrating in his hands since Kurumu still had his body under her control.

"You've got to fight it Gohan! You've got to take control back!" Goku advised him as Gohan teared up and shook his head.

"I…I can't dad! Kurumu has full control over me! I can't control my own movements!" Gohan yelled back. To both Moka and Kurumu this seemed quite strange and looked as if he was talking to himself. He had to do something or else he was going to end up killing his very first friend that he made at Youkai Academy and did the only thing he knew to do. He raised his ki once again as he screamed. The whole school began to shake along with the ground below until finally a light blue glow formed over him and dissipated into the air. Finally he was free of Kurumu's control and turned towards her instead as he fired his massive kamehameha wave towards her. Immediately she placed up her claws, but much to Gohan's relief she instead dodged it in time and landed hard into the ground, shattering her claws in the process. Inner Moka saw this and charged up towards the weakened succubus and kicked her hard into a nearby tree as Kurumu struggled to get back up or breathe afterwards.

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE, SUCCUBUS WENCH!" **Inner Moka yelled as she was yet again preparing her next and final attack. She had enough of Kurumu's transgressions and was going to put a permanent end to it. She was going for the kill. Gohan saw this and immediately flew past her and stood in between Moka and Kurumu, blocking the powerful vampire's way. Kurumu saw this as she looked up at who her savior was. She had seen Gohan free himself of her charm, so why was he still defending her now?

"No Moka! Don't do it! Taking a life is wrong, even if they committed terrible transgressions against you! She's got a good heart deep down, please don't do it!" Gohan had his arms extended out to shield Kurumu. The succubus began to cry at this display of mercy as Inner Moka growled back angrily.

"**But she could have killed you Gohan! She had you under her thrall! Now get out of my way!" **Inner Moka yelled out but Gohan refused to budge.

"She won't do it again. She's learned her lesson, now please; just spare her…for me." Gohan pleaded as Inner Moka stopped her attack and softened as she turned away.

"**Fine. I will spare her life this time, but the next time, I won't be nearly as forgiving…as for you Gohan…"** Inner Moka spoke out coldly as she kicked Gohan hard at the head only to have him scream out in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Moka?!" Gohan demanded as he held the back of his head in pain.

"**For causing me so much trouble…but you do fight well, I will give you that…Hmph."** Moka turned her back to him and smiled just slightly. **"Don't take things so seriously Gohan…I just don't want anyone else to snatch your blood away from me, unlike that other sentimental Moka…Until next time Gohan…Take care of my other half…"**

With that she replaced the rosary upon her neck and turned back into Outer Moka. Immediately Gohan leapt over to catch her in his arms before she fell. She was unconscious as Gohan smiled and looked back to Kurumu and yelled out to her.

"Hey! You doing okay over there?" Gohan asked as she only nodded silently and flew off elsewhere. He looked back to Moka as she slowly opened her eyes and whispered softly.

"There is a wonderful scent in the air today…" Moka smiled in delirium as she leaned closer to Gohan's face.

"Huh? Scent? Wait! Moka! Don't!" Gohan squealed as Moka bit down upon his neck and consumed his blood once again. "Even in a delirious state she feeds on me?!"

"Capu-chuuuu!"

The next morning had rolled around and Gohan was dressed in his usual school uniform that included the dreaded uncomfortable green suit. He looked up into the air and wondered what other crazy adventures were lurking in the days ahead, but he smiled knowing that he would best all of the challenges coming his way.

"Thanks, dad…" Gohan spoke silently to himself but was soon interrupted from his thoughts as Moka looked up at the sky with him and after a few moments of silence she spoke up.

"The rosary spoke to me yesterday. Or I mean, my other half did…" Moka spoke out.

"The…rosary did?" Gohan asked in a confused tone.

"It was very strange. She knew you were in serious trouble at the infirmary and told me to go." Moka responded as she looked at the rosary near her neck. "Could the seal actually be weakening?"

"Seal…" Gohan said as he looked back over to Moka and sighed. "To me, you Moka, are a precious friend to me, no matter which side of you is showing. That's why giving you some of my blood is no problem to me at all…"

"Gohan…" Moka softly whispered as Gohan continued with his spiel.

"Look, about yesterday…I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you…I didn't mean to say all those things that I did say. It's inexcusable on my part and I'm truly sorry about it…and the fight too…" Gohan sighed quietly and looked down at his shoes. "My dad saved the day yet again yesterday…if it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to break free of Kurumu's charm…"

"Is that who you were talking to in the middle of the battle, Gohan?" Moka asked but then smiled at him and shook her head. "No, it was you Gohan. You broke yourself free with your own sheer will. You care for me like I care for you, and it was that bond that let you break through…"

"Moka…" Gohan said as he smiled dreamily.

"Gohan…" Moka responded dreamily as well.

"Moka…" Gohan said again as Kou the bat flew by.

"Stop staring at each other so much, chuuuu!" Kou wittily yelled out as it flew overhead.

The two were about to lean in closer, but then the moment was yet again interrupted by none other than Kurumu herself.

"Good morning Gohan!" Kurumu exclaimed happily as she clung onto Gohan and pressed her breasts up into his face as the demi-saiyan suffocated from their massive size. "I baked some cute cookies for you! If you want we can eat them together…"

Kurumu backed off a bit as she looked away, blushing heavily as Moka glared at her.

"Why me?" Gohan asked in a rhetorical manner, but knew that an answer was coming from Kurumu whether he wanted it or not.

"Seriously? I didn't mention I was looking for my destined one?" Kurumu said to which both Gohan and Moka nodded. "Well, I've decided that I want my destined one to be Gohan-kun!"

"WHAT?!" Both Moka and Gohan exclaimed.

"Didn't you risk your life to save me, Gohan-kun?" Kurumu winked at Gohan which made him feel more and more uncomfortable as he considered running away back to his room. "I've fallen for you Gohan! You sexy piece of meat you!"

"Eeeee!" Gohan backed away even further which only made Kurumu inch closer and closer to him, pressing her bosoms up against his chest and offered him some of the cookies she made for him.

"Here, have some of the cookies I made you. I assure you, they're delicious…" Kurumu giggled as she was about to shove a cookie into Gohan's mouth as he panicked. Finally Moka had enough and pulled Gohan away from the succubus; soon a tug of war between the two girls took place as the demi-saiyan felt himself getting dizzy and nauseated.

"No! Gohan is mine! You can't have any of him!" Moka yelled at Kurumu as she leaned in to suck upon his blood once more. "Capu-chuuuu!"

Meanwhile, back in the Headmaster's Office…

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LEAVE?!" Piccolo scowled angrily as he pounded his fists on the desk of the hooded Mikogami. "JUST WATCH ME LEAVE!"

"Oh but Piccolo…You see…You can't leave because the bus won't run until the end of the semester…Without that bus, you will not be able to penetrate the barrier into the human world…You should know this quite well since you and Kami have been fused together for quite some time…" Mikogami grinned at his new green friend.

"YOU SON OF A-!" Piccolo growled further in frustration as he held two fingers to his forehead, concentrating all of his ki into his all-too-familiar patented attack.

"Oh Piccolo, I know you can kill me if you put your mind to it, but it still won't change the fact that you're stuck here for better or worse…" Mikogami's grin grew even wider than the last time as he pulled out a scroll as well as a pen. "Now that you have all of that out of your system, I do believe we have business to discuss."

"We have NOTHING to discuss. If I need that damn bus to get me back to my world then you'd better get your bus driver to drive me back out, or else you're going to have some bigger problems on your hands." Piccolo was dead serious about his threat but Mikogami remained eerily calm.

"Well, all threats aside, I can't really locate the bus driver. So again, you're stuck here for the better part of this year. Again, hear out my offer. We will be in need of a new gym teacher pretty soon as I anticipate our current one will be removed very shortly for reasons…undisclosed." Mikogami explained as Piccolo's anger rose to new heights at what he felt was the insolence of the headmaster towards one of the earth's mightiest warriors. "Before you say no, I want you to consider the following. There hasn't been a threat on Earth for quite some time since the events of the Cell Games took place four years ago. That was something that affected all of us, including a lot of us here in the Youkai Realm. Though you all may live in relative peace, this world is not without its major threats. Now, I'm sure you're aware of your former pupil, Gohan being enrolled in this school…"

At this, Piccolo's eyes widened. He didn't like the tone of voice the headmaster was using when referring to his first friend and former trainee as if to say something was going to threaten his life. Not if the Namek had anything to say about it.

"Working here would give you the opportunity to stay close and in touch with Gohan while making a living for yourself. You are quite famous here, perhaps you can also mingle with people but from our conversation thus far, I don't think social networking is exactly your strong suit. But no matter, I'm sure being able to help Gohan is incentive enough for you, is it not?" Mikogami continued as Piccolo clenched his fists in anger; enough to draw blood from his own hand as purple blood dripped onto the floor. "How convenient, now we won't have to use this thing at all."

Mikogami threw the knife back into his desk drawer and slid the scroll containing the contract of employment and an old-fashioned ink quill over to Piccolo. He growled at this but at this point, he was more or less at the mercy of the headmaster of Youkai Academy. Piccolo couldn't believe his bad luck, and as such, relented and signed, and sealing his signature with his own purple Namekian blood; slamming the ink quill on the desk hard and scowled as he reached over the table.

"You listen and you listen good you freak! You so much as cross me once, you so much as bring any kind of harm to Gohan; I swear to King Yemma the torment you will receive in hell will be nothing compared to the unspeakable horrors I'm going to unleash upon you!" Piccolo ominously warned which to some degree even shook Mikogami's usual calm demeanor slightly. He definitely knew Piccolo was not bluffing at all.

"You will have to find a more human form to be in-" Mikogami stated but was quickly cut off by a death glare by Piccolo.

"Not if you value your life and your head in its present state…" Piccolo coldly responded, quashing any further discussion on that matter.

"Point taken." Mikogami replied as he grinned and turned his chair towards the window while Piccolo left the office. On the way he spotted an old enemy in Ghost Nappa.

"Hey look who's back! It's Mean Green!" Nappa laughed heartily at the already irritated Namek as the big bald dead saiyan walked passed him.

Piccolo had quite enough as he turned around and fired a heavy ki blast at the back of Nappa's armor, burning a hole right through his stomach but the entry wound healing up quickly as Nappa was already dead to begin with. "I'm back…"

Nappa was rubbing his now burning back as he narrowed his eyes at Piccolo.

"Saw what you did there…and I'm not gonna lie. Dick move man, dick move." Nappa sighed as Piccolo walked away. "Sheesh, he acts like I killed him before or something…"

* * *

So there it was the third installment to this crazy crossover of mine! Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, reviews/constructive criticism/comments are always appreciated and even sought after! Thank you for your continued support of my work!


	4. A Witch, Monkey Boy Jr, and Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z (property of Akira Toriyama and Funimation) or Rosario + Vampire (Funimation). Ghost Nappa is property of Team Fourstar. Pretty simple and straightforward stuff…

A/N: I wanted to take this opportunity to thank my fiancée for supporting me in all of my pet projects thus far, including this story. No words of gratitude can adequately sum up just how grateful I am for your support not only in my writing, but in my everyday life. I love you Candy! Anyways, also to answer another question no Ghost Nappa will not play a major role in this story but will be a major source of comedy relief; and guys, try not to be too demeaning towards each other in the reviews section. It's not a forum in which to attack fellow reviewers and authors, it's to review the work at hand. I won't name names but I really want whatever happened with the last chapter release to stop. Thank you and as always, enjoy.

* * *

== Chapter 4: A Witch, Monkey Boy Jr. and Vampire ==

The Headmaster's Office, the day after the Kurumu incident…

Piccolo growled angrily as he pounded on the door of Mikogami's office repeatedly. The Namek was feeling particularly in a bad mood that day and was not going to tolerate anymore nonsense. There was no answer but Piccolo was resolute and pounded at the door again.

"Open this door or I'm destroying it! One way or another you're going to see me whether or not you want to! It's not a choice Mikogami!" Piccolo barked as the door slowly opened up as he heard a grin from inside from the headmaster himself.

"Come in Piccolo. I was expecting you." Mikogami greeted with his usual wide smile. The office was dark as usual and only illuminated somewhat by a group of candles near his desk. "Have a seat Piccolo, take a load off…Those clothes must be…heavy on you."

"I'm going to keep them on, thank you very much. If ever take these off in front of you, then you best be prepared to fight…" Piccolo warned as he stood in front of the headmaster but took a seat to humor him. He felt uncomfortable that the headmaster knew about his secret of wearing weighted clothing for training purposes.

"What's on your mind Demon King?" Mikogami grinned as Piccolo growled.

"The Demon King Piccolo was my father! I am just Piccolo and you would do well to remember that!" He growled but then calmed himself down as he recounted the reason why he was paying Mikogami the visit in the first place. "I'm here to discuss the blood contract you forced me to sign. We're going to restructure that deal right now. So I talk, you listen. I agree to stay here to the end of the year, and I will serve you in some capacity but I determine in what capacity that is. So I hear you need a new gym teacher, and that's fine. But I specialize in martial arts and that's what I'm going to primarily focus on with the youth. Additionally, it seems you also lack staff in your history department so I will teach a history class as well. I have a vast library of knowledge from fusing with Kami long ago before the Cell Games. As well, it appears the Karate Club needs a new sponsor, I will fill that role too."

"But how will you ever be able to teach all of those classes? Surely you cannot be in two places at once…" Mikogami smirked as if he knew what Piccolo's next response was going to be. This also perturbed Piccolo quite a bit. There seemed to be nothing that slipped past this man's eyes.

"You're familiar with the multi-form technique are you not?" Piccolo asked as the headmaster merely grinned back. "Well there's your answer on how I can be in two places at once. As well, I've viewed your student police and I have to say I'm not impressed with how they conduct business."

"It is funny that you should mention them…I am currently enacting a plan that involves them." Mikogami replied as Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Well, be that as it may, you can't go around leaving the school defenseless. I will create a Youkai Academy Special Forces team and they will act under my strict command when the needs demand it. All of this in return for Gohan's assured safety in this school for as long as he is enrolled here and a guarantee that I will be left alone when I am in meditation or training." Piccolo demanded.

"You needn't worry about Gohan. We here at Youkai Academy accept half-humans and witches as our own. I've also watched your former pupil with great interest since his fight with the aliens that landed on earth, Nappa and Vegeta. There is no record of his race; the saiyans they call themselves, right? But I've watched with amazement at his ever growing power and his still great untapped reservoir of potential. He can go far here at Youkai with his great intellect as a scholar and his strength as a warrior. You forget Piccolo, I watched the Cell Games with great interest. I was amazed at how he dispatched of Cell at the end and you sir are no slouch either. You both could be a great asset to this school Piccolo. You ought to consider making a career here." Mikogami smiled widely once again as Piccolo growled.

"Don't push your luck. I'm only here for the duration that's required. I do have the earth to watch after too, I don't have the time to be doing this!" Piccolo yelled and turned around as if to leave. "…I will leave the option open however for as long as Gohan still attends this school."

"Heh, I would have never guessed the son of the Demon King and someone who once had a dark heart himself to be so sentimental towards a boy of a rival." Mikogami subtly teased the Namek as Piccolo growled again. "There would be people that would have vested interests in seeing him no longer alive…"

"You listen here! Gohan is the first friend I ever had and to me, his safety and his life are NON-NEGOTIABLE! He might have grown up, he may be able to take care of himself, but that doesn't preclude me from helping him out when he needs it! If I have to kill you and everyone here to make sure he's safe then I won't hesitate to do so!" Piccolo barked but then slowly regained his composure. "He's the closest thing I've got to a family. After Goku died four years ago, I made a solemn promise to him that I would watch over his son. I will make good on that promise Mikogami, don't test me."

"Very well, you have yourself a new deal, Piccolo. But please try to relax every now and then; it will do your health wonders." Mikogami laughed maniacally as Piccolo turned and walked away.

"_Freak."_ Piccolo thought to himself.

A month had passed since the incident with Kurumu and it was already time for midterms. It took two hours for Gohan while it took everyone else a few more hours. He uncapped his water canteen as he took several big gulps of it. The English, math, science, human history and social sciences parts were a breeze for Gohan as he was made to study hard by his mother and was quite advanced than most in the school; but the monster lessons were pretty tough as he barely had much knowledge in those areas. He looked over down the hallway and noticed how barren and empty it was save for himself and one girl who appeared to be far too young for high school. He looked closer and noticed her short brown hair as her dark brown eyes stared over at the shocked Gohan; but what struck him most of all was her strange witch hat that made her outfit look more like a cosplay outfit than a school uniform. She angrily stuck her tongue out at him as he sighed quietly and rolled his eyes and waited for the rest of the class to finish as he drank the rest of his water. Several hours later everyone was finally done with their midterms and soon the rest of the classes starting trickling out. The results of the midterm evaluations were finally being posted up on the big bulletin board out in the big hallway as students crowded around it to see their ranking and grade.

"Wonder what I got!" A female student yelled out as she struggled to find her ranking on the board.

"DAMN! I FAILED! NOOOO!" One student yelled as he cried on his knees.

Gohan walked up towards the big board and grinned to himself happily as he spotted himself near the top. He had ranked 8th overall amongst all freshman students. Pretty good considering he didn't know much about youkai history and could barely understand the basics of the youkai lessons. He was then interrupted by someone yelling for him.

"Hey! Gohan!" Moka yelled out as she ran almost in what seemed to Gohan to be slow motion as she leapt into his arms and planted a kiss-like bite upon his neck, smiling brightly yet innocently as she pulled away after she had her fill of his blood. "CAPU-CHUUU!"

"Moka Akashiya…so smart, yet so beautiful! I wish I could be her boyfriend!" One of the male students squealed with delight as other male students joined in on the commentary. "But she always hangs around that Gohan! What does she see in that loser anyway?!"

"I don't know about that, I think he's quite cute…Think Gohan would go for a girl like me?" another female student asked. "He's pretty smart and really strong too…He did vanquish Saizou after all…"

Moka heard that last comment as her ears perked up just slightly. She glared at the girl in question as she whistled as if nothing had happened. The pink-haired vampire had no idea why that comment bothered her so much, it wasn't like she liked Gohan in a romantic way…or did she?

"Ahhhhh!" Gohan blurted out as Moka got off of him. Though there was no blood leaking, with all of her biting, she had left marks all over his neck. If he were to go home at that moment, his mother would have gotten the wrong idea about their friendship and would have likely started flipping out as is within her nature to do so.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but it was such a hard midterm exam! I was famished…" Moka sighed quietly as he nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck again. Relieved, she smiled once again and spoke out. "So, how did you do on yours Gohan?"

"I'm 8th overall with a GPA of 3.67. Not too shabby on my part, not at all." Gohan grinned as Moka jumped up and down excitedly.

"Wow! You're so amazing Gohan! You're so smart and so strong too!" Moka complimented as Gohan looked down at blushed.

"Aw shucks…" Gohan's face turning a beet red. "I guess it helps when your mom pushes you to study for most of your childhood and makes you listen to knowledge cramming tapes while you sleep, huh? So how did you do on yours?"

"Amazing! And you manage to get yourself strong at the same time too? You're just full of surprises Gohan!" Moka squealed out. "I actually didn't do so badly. I'm 15th overall!"

"Holy crap you're pretty smart too to get to be up that high!" Gohan complimented as it was Moka's turn to blush. Soon the two were leaning in towards each other as they both entered into this sort of trance.

"Moka-san…" Gohan uttered out.

"Gohan-kun…" Moka responded back in kind as they leaned in closer only to be interrupted as the two immediately separated as Kurumu barged right on into their private moment.

"Hey Gohan!" Kurumu screamed out with a wide smile on her face as she leapt up into his arms and began to suffocate Gohan with her rather large breasts. "Did you miss me my destined one?"

"H-h-help me…can't…breathe!" Gohan choked out as he struggled to breathe while being smothered by her chest as Moka angrily tugged onto Gohan's arm. Little did they all know, the little witch girl was standing behind a pillar staring at Moka with admiration and possibly perverse thoughts.

"Stop that! You're going to end up killing him one day by doing that!" Moka yelled out as Kurumu grabbed onto Gohan's other arm.

"Funny I don't see your name on him Moka!" Kurumu yelled back as the two continued their tug of war as Gohan felt himself getting dizzy and fainted dead away.

"Gohan!" Both Moka and Kurumu yelled as Gohan slowly got back up.

"Weeeee…" Gohan muttered out as he was seeing many mini-Icarus' flying around his head. "Icarus…since when were you able to do multi-form? Silly dragon…"

"Icarus? Who's Icarus?" Moka wondered.

With that, Gohan slowly regained his bearings and sighed quietly as he shook his head but then something had caught his attention. A group of three male students seemed to be ganging up on the little witch girl that he had spotted earlier outside of the classroom. They didn't seem to be particularly warm or welcoming towards her in the least.

"Congratulations, Yukari Sendo…" the leader of a group of three students said as they approached the little witch.

"My classmates…" Yukari managed as she turned around nervously.

"As predicted you're number one overall once again. As expected from the genius girl. I guess you didn't skip grades for nothing. But," The leader of the group said but then gave her a sharp, menacingly stare. "…you will suffer if you get too cocky."

"Cocky?" Yukari asked quizzically.

"For example…YOUR ATTIRE LOOKS LIKE COSPLAY!" The leader said, as he turned out to be the class President as another one of his friends looked up and down Yukari.

"Mhm, no matter how you look at it, it's against school rules." One of his friends stated as he laughed.

"But this isn't…" Yukari attempted to explain.

"Seriously as the class President, your existence is a headache to me." The class president continued while Yukari angrily shook her wand, casting a simple but effective spell as three golden wash bins fell upon the heads of the class president and his two friends. All of them fell to the ground but soon got back up as Yukari laughed at their predicament.

"Serves you all right!" Yukari grinned, her wand at the ready once again.

"You! What did you do just now?!" The class president charged up at her, screaming at the top of his lungs as Yukari backed away frightened. His clawed hand approached her as she became unsure of what to do next. "You snobbish little brat! I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Gohan had seen enough. If there was one thing he couldn't stand; it was a bully throwing his weight around and towards a little girl no less. His whole life he had fought bullies that had either attempted to take over the earth or wipe out its people. If he didn't step in now that girl could be in serious trouble. With amazing speed Gohan set off, much to the surprise of Moka and Kurumu as they saw Gohan blocking the trio's path to Yukari with his body in a battle-ready position.

"I don't think so…" Gohan coldly stated with anger in his eyes. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Yukari looked up at her savior and was shocked that he would even step in on her behalf. She had made many enemies within the school due to her childish pranks but it was all a product of the constant bullying the student body seemed to subject her to.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but it looks like you're outmatched 3-to-1…" Yukari stated as Gohan looked back and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's these three you ought to be worried about…" Gohan smirked as he turned forwards, the trio now really ticked off that the demi-saiyan would dare interrupt their fun.

"Oh you little prick! So you think you can stick your nose in a class president's business do you? I'm going to have to teach you a lesson as well!" The class president threatened as one of his friends' eyes widened.

"But that guy…He…beat up Saizou Komiya, boss I don't think you should-" He was cut off by the class president.

"I don't care! His insolence angers me greatly!" The class president yelled as he attempted to punch Gohan in the face only to have Gohan dodge it without breaking a sweat and looked back at him.

"I suggest you run." Gohan recommended as he grabbed onto class president's arm tightly, attempting to break it like he did with Saizou's a month prior. Gohan's face lit up with a certain sadistic pleasure as the class president struggled to get loose from his iron grip. "How ironic; when the turns are tied against you; you don't enjoy getting dominated over."

"Let go! Let go of my arm you…you…-" The class president struggled to get the last word out as he tried with all of his might to get free before Gohan could succeed in breaking it in two at the bone.

"Monster? Hardly. You're the heartless monsters for picking on an innocent child!" Gohan angrily replied as his grip only tightened.

"But she always plays these annoying but painful pranks on us! What about that huh?" The class president argued but Gohan's grip showed no signs of letting up.

"Says the person that initiated the bullying. Just pitiful." Gohan let go as the class president fell backwards and in turn knocking back his two friends as he got back up howling in pain. The arm wasn't broken but there was now a large bruise on his right arm.

"You bastard! You can't do that to a class president! We'll make you pay for this punk! I swear on it!" The class president growled as he and his friends ran off in fright. Gohan relaxed his energy level and turned back to the little witch girl.

"Are you okay little girl?" Gohan asked as she took a step backwards. He had displayed only but a small fraction of his infinitesimal power and managed to do some heavy damage to the class president that was also reputed for being quite tough and run off in fright. The half-saiyan saw this as he smiled and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head again. "Come on, I won't bite, what's your name little girl?"

"I'm…I'm Yukari Sendo…I'm quite alright, but thank you for saving me from those three…" Yukari looked away as she blushed. "I'm in your class I believe…"

"Funny, I don't think I've ever seen you before up until today, but I guess I don't pay attention all that much." Gohan laughed again as Moka and Kurumu walked over to the two. "But aren't you a bit young to be in high school Yukari?"

"You don't know who she is, Gohan?" Kurumu asked incredulously. "She's the smartest kid in the whole school! She's got the number ranking overall of all freshman…"

"That's right! I didn't skip several grades for nothing." Yukari added.

"But if you ask me though, I think she's a little twerp. All I hear about is how you terrorize the whole school and cause nothing but trouble for everyone. It's no wonder why you have no friends witch girl!" Kurumu derisively attacked as she smirked while Yukari angrily growled.

"At least I didn't get dead last in the academic standings, unlike some people." Yukari lifted her eye at Kurumu and stuck her tongue out.

"You little hellraising b-!" Kurumu screamed as she bore her claws while Moka and Gohan formed sweatdrops behind their head.

"What are you going to do to me you big-boobed bimbo monster?! Smother me to death with your boobs? No wonder why you got dead last in the standings, all the material went to your boobs instead of your air-filled head!" Yukari attacked right back as Kurumu was going in for the attack, only to be struck in the head by a falling golden wash bin. The blue-haired succubus was out cold while Yukari giggled evilly but then looked back towards Gohan and Moka bowed. "I look forward to getting to know you too Moka. I think you're pretty cute…and you too Gohan…especially you! Tee-hee!"

Once again Gohan and Moka were left speechless and looked at one another uncomfortably as more sweatdrops formed. Froze and Yukari passed each other down the hall as he looked at the little girl curiously but then approached Gohan the rest of the group.

"What was that all about?" Froze asked out of curiosity.

"I…really honestly don't know." Gohan replied as he scratched his head, questioning the sequence of events that just took place.

A few hours had passed since that point as Gohan and Froze were getting some late afternoon training in out near the ocean coastline. The sparring session had been quite intense, and something Gohan hadn't experienced in a long time since the battle with Bojack. The half-saiyan and ice-jinn both exchanged a series of punches and kicks at each other but both seemed to dodge them; Froze however seemed to be having a much harder time keeping up with Gohan. He was simply on a level much higher than Froze at the point in time.

"You know it's been a few years since I last had a super intense workout like this one. I sparred with Piccolo on occasion but I made sure they were low intensity so that my mother didn't find out I was out training. You're not bad at all Froze, heh." Gohan grinned to himself as he felt his heart rate rising steadily. His saiyan blood was coming back to the forefront once again. The fight with Saizou was mere child's play but Froze certainly made things more interesting. Froze on the other hand was panting hard; utterly amazed at the speed of Gohan and even more amazing was that Gohan had yet to even use a tenth of his entire power and hadn't transformed yet either.

"You're just as strong as I remembered you to be. I'm impressed, even for someone who hasn't fought in four years." Froze remarked as he readied himself for another round. He charged forward towards Gohan and attempted to land a hard roundhouse kick to the head; only for him to strike a blurry afterimage. Much to his shock, he turned back and saw Gohan waiting for him up in the air with a large smirk on his face as he cupped his hands back towards his hips.

"Masenko…" Gohan was concentrating his ki into this attack as he placed his hands into the air to see what Froze would do in response. A golden orb of energy formed above Gohan as he unleashed the attack that his former sensei Piccolo had taught him during his training before the arrival of the saiyans. "HAAAAAAA!"

"Oh geez he's serious!" Froze panicked but then readied his own energy attack, the Punishing Blaster, and fired a wave of pink energy back to counter Gohan's Masenko. The two struggled as the beams seemed to compete for dominance; however the two beams were intercepted and dissipated as a bright yellow-red corkscrew like beam fired between Gohan and Froze. They looked up and turned to see Gohan's former sensei in the flesh with a grin on his face; his eyes closed.

"You both know what you're doing is technically against school rules, right?" Piccolo smirked as he stared directly at Gohan.

"But sir, we're off school property. That's why we came all the way out here to spar!" Froze said as Piccolo shook his head and looked around himself.

"So it would seem. Gohan, it looks like you lost a step but you still have the power; and you Froze, you're not bad at all. There's still some hope for this sorry world yet." Piccolo commented as he took off his weighted turban and cape, cracking his neck both ways as he grinned and motioned for Froze to attack him. "You, ice-jinn, attack me. Gohan, you sit this one out. School is in session for your little friend…"

"Very well then." Froze bowed but then readied himself in a midair attack stance as Piccolo seized on the moment did a quick dash upwards and immediately kneed Froze in the stomach as he spit saliva all over in the air and soon found himself hurling downwards into the ground after Piccolo smashed his fists into his skull. The impact crater was huge but Gohan remained calm but still couldn't help but flinch painfully as Froze slowly got back up.

"Good, you're much tougher than you let on. I think I'm going to like you a lot kid…" Piccolo smirked as he seemingly disappeared but then reappeared right in front of him and elbowed the poor ice-jinn in the face as he flew back into a tree, smashing out a branch or two. This time Froze took a little longer to get back up and struggled on his knees as Piccolo growled. "Get up! Even Frieza put up more fight against the Future Trunks than you are against me right now."

Hearing his uncle's name made Froze's blood boil as he got back up but his body was in so much pain he had no idea how he was even able to stand up. Immediately he used every ounce of his being to launch a heavy attack against Piccolo. Launching a combination of kicks and punches and finally landed a heavy blow to Piccolo's midsection as the Namekian had his breath knocked out of him and launched a death beam barrage from his finger out of anger but all were deflected away by Piccolo as he placed two fingers near his forehead as it began to spark with energy.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON…FIRE!" Piccolo screamed as the corkscrew-like energy attack was headed straight for Froze. Gohan looked at this with much interest as Froze hesitated and panicked but then managed to put up an energy barrier between him and Piccolo's attack just barely in time as a large explosion rocked the air. It was then that Moka and Kurumu arrived as part of their search to find out where Gohan had went off too and were amazed to see the fight that was taking place in the air. Piccolo smirked and re-appeared near Froze. "Pretty good kid…but one tiny little problem…hesitation on the field of battle will get you or your friends killed. You best be sure about each battle decision you make…"

Piccolo placed his hand on Froze's shoulder as he grinned but then kneed Froze in the stomach as the ice-jinn fell back to the ground.

"…Or it may be your last. Class dismissed." Piccolo grunted as he landed near Gohan. "It seems your headmaster has given me employment as Chief Security Administrator as well as several teaching spots, and club sponsor…seeing as how there is no bus that will run until the end of the current semester…I may even stay until you graduate kid, I'm starting to like this place a lot…lots of interesting people. See you around school Gohan; stay out of trouble."

Piccolo laughed as he patted Gohan on the back as he walked off back towards the main campus. Immediately the half-saiyan ran to his friend and extended an arm to Froze. The ice-jinn looked up at his friend and coughed out a little blood but took his friend's hand and got back onto his feet while Moka and Kurumu were still in shock from Piccolo's 'crash course'.

"Is your sensei always like this? Hell was he like this to you when he trained you?" Froze inquired as he dusted himself off; looking quite worn out.

"He was much worse to me back then believe it or not. Six months out in the wilderness and another brutal six months of training and you tell me what's worse, that or this short fifteen minute crash course." Gohan remarked as he smiled. "He's really a good guy when you get to know him though. I think he likes you Froze, haha."

"That's precisely when I'm afraid of Gohan…" Froze narrowed his eyes at him but then sighed. "Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Even if I had transformed into my final and true form, I still would have big problems countering Piccolo's attacks. If I want to keep up with Piccolo, let alone you I better train even harder. I'm off, see you all around. Later Gohan."

"Later Froze. Put some IcyHot on that, your butt will hurt less!" Gohan laughed as Froze put up an obscene gesture which only made Gohan laugh harder.

"Just you wait Gohan, can't wait to see you get schooled by your own sensei!" Froze yelled as he disappeared in the distance.

"What a guy, haha." Gohan laughed as Moka and Kurumu struggled to get words out but finally Moka spoke out.

"What…What was that all about? Why did Piccolo do that?" Moka wondered as the three of them walked back onto the campus.

"Well, it looks like Piccolo is trying to prepare me and Froze for something big. He normally isn't like that unless something big is coming up, which kinda worries me. But I hope I'm wrong…" Gohan sighed as he shook his head.

"What could possibly be coming? I mean it's not like there's some major enemy on the horizon or something that's planning to destroy the school and wipe out the student body is there?" Kurumu asked in jest but Gohan shot her a concerned look.

"I don't know, honestly. But generally speaking that's his training mood before any major battle back on earth was coming. Each time, with the Saiyans, the Androids, Cell…the list goes on." Gohan replied as Moka's ears perked up hearing Cell's name as she looked at Gohan curiously as they made their way back past the cemetery. "Ah of course I didn't fight and defeat Cell or anything, no sir! It was all thanks to Mr. Satan!"

Gohan's nervous laughter made Moka wonder about what Piccolo was talking about on the rooftop some time before, but yet she still couldn't piece the whole puzzle together and the biggest obstacle to that was the fact that Gohan still vehemently denied ever fighting Cell, let alone defeating him. She just couldn't understand it at all. All the signs were pointing to the conclusion that the hero of the Cell Games was the same person who she sucked blood from every morning, and yet Gohan's words contradicted those signs. Could it be that he was lying to everyone?

"_Maybe he has a good reason for it…" _Moka thought to herself as they finally got back to the main area of the campus where Yukari was in yet another confrontation, this time the person who she was embroiled in a heated argument with was a surprise.

"WATCH WHERE YOU FLING YOUR SPELLS AT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Froze yelled as he favored his side. Only moments earlier Yukari had summoned a pile of golden wash bins on a group of bullying students that had been harassing her before Froze had arrived.

"Serves you right you weird looking alien monster thing! Maybe you should have kept your head up and perhaps you might have been able to avoid it!" Yukari screamed back which only angered the injured Froze even further.

"Oh and this comes from the little girl acting like she's cosplaying at some convention!" Froze shot right back but it was then that Nappa arrived on the scene with his trusty Vegeta puppet. Gohan and Kurumu buried their faces into their palm, both of them sighing at the same time.

"Now, now boys and girls! Can't we all get along?" Nappa grinned as both Yukari and Froze stared at him like he was the biggest moron on the planet at that moment. "Awww come on guys! Don't leave me hanging now, can't you two just kiss and make up?"

"NO!" Froze and Yukari both yelled in unison while Nappa smiled and turned to puppet Vegeta. The whole scene was ridiculous as it was somewhat disturbing as they all viewed a large, bald, and quite dead saiyan warrior imitate Vegeta through a puppet that he had sown together himself; except for the fact that puppet Vegeta had lost one of its button eyes at some point.

"What's…going on here?" Gohan asked as Moka sighed quietly as she shook her head.

"Now, now children. Watch closely Vegeta! The first step to sorting out your problem is healthy communication-" Nappa spoke out but was interrupted. Froze immediately threw a devastating punch only for it to go right through Nappa's ghostly form but created a huge impact crater in the concrete. "That was very rude! I was TALKING TO VEGETA!"

Nappa prepared an attack of his own as a lightning aura began to surround his body but then a golden wash bin rained down upon Nappa's wrist as he looked over to Yukari as she stepped back in slight fear.

"Ahhh…bitch please!" Nappa shouted as he stood there favoring his left wrist. It was then that Ms. Nekonome came out to ease the volatility of the situation.

"Professor Nappa! I do believe you've been summoned to the Headmaster's office. You ought to get a move on." She said with her usual cheeriness.

"Awww, but do I really have to? Damn, I never get to have any fun here…Hey Vegeta, you wanna go to Dairy Queen afterwards?" Nappa spoke to his puppet. "Shut it Nappa…oh just take me to the damn queen Nappa."

The display confounded everyone that was still watching and disturbed Gohan and the gang to new levels. At this point, there wasn't a single person left in Youkai Academy that didn't think Nappa had a few screws loose in his head.

"Yay! This looks like the start to a beautiful friendship!" Nappa happily skipped along as he continued to talk with his inanimate Vegeta puppet until they finally disappeared in the distance.

"This school just keeps getting weirder and weirder…what's going to happen next?" Gohan exclaimed while Yukari and Froze resumed their previous squabble. The two of them exchanged death glares while Froze readied his finger for a Death Wave attack while yukari readied her wand once more. It was then that Moka decided to intervene and got between the both of them.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Moka yelled out as she angrily approached Froze. "You! You ought to know better than to pick a fight with a little girl, a child no less! How shameful! And Yukari, you really need to stop this! You're making more enemies and pretty soon you won't have any friends left! Both of you are acting silly and childish!"

Froze growled as he looked towards Gohan for moral support but Moka also gave a warning glare to Gohan as he smiled and shook his head nervously. Froze growled angrily to his self; wondering just where exactly he had lost control of the situation.

"Stay out of my way witch girl…" Froze warned as he walked away quite infuriated as Yukari stuck her tongue out at him; while Moka shook her head again and sighed. Yukari then smirked as she suddenly got a devious plot within her head.

"_Oh…I'll get you back you alien freak…"_ Yukari thought to herself as she ran off to plan out her next diabolical plot.

"Never a dull a moment eh guys?" Gohan laughed nervously.

"Tell me about it. Though I have to be honest guys, she's quite the annoying little brat…" Kurumu added.

"Kurumu! She's just a little kid, you shouldn't be so harsh on her! Just imagine how she feels being in a school for older students while most of the student body has been nothing but bullies towards her." Moka explained with a slight pout on her face. Kurumu scoffed in disgust.

"Yea, well whatever. With her attitude I don't know how she can even hope to have friends! I don't blame that Froze guy one bit!" Kurumu barked as she too walked away.

"Hey, Gohan…you agree with me don't you?" Moka asked as she clung to his arm while the demi-saiyan blushed.

"Well, yes, I do. I've seen the way the school treats her and I truly feel terrible for her, I really do. If people knew I was half-human, though I'm only half I would bet more people would hate me more than they already do now. But…" Gohan stopped as he looked towards the sky. "She's still got a lot of growing up to do. Yukari is going to find out sooner or later that the world can be quite lonely if you shut the door on everyone."

Moka glanced over at Gohan and then looked down at her shoes, deep in thought.

Froze meanwhile was brooding in the infirmary as the nurse was busily bandaging his wounds and injuries up from his last spar with Piccolo. He wasn't sure what hurt worse, his body or his pride but for right now his body took precedence over his pride. Yukari however was also close by with a voodoo doll in hand. She was about to test it out on Froze when out of seemingly nowhere Kurumu, Moka, and Gohan were close behind.

"Hey you twerp! What are you doing here sneaking around like that?" Kurumu suspiciously eyed Yukari as she quickly hid her voodoo doll underneath her cape.

"None of your business you big-boobed airhead!" Yukari retorted as she ran off as Kurumu growled. The minute she got outside of the building she began to snicker as she looked at Froze. Immediately she pulled the voodoo doll's arm out and watched the comedy unfold before her eyes. "Now to make everyone have doubts about your preferences, hehe…"

Gohan walked in as Froze was getting the last of his bandages wrapped as he grinned.

"Looks like you've seen some better days man." Gohan laughed as Froze narrowed his eyes at his friend. It was then that Froze felt his arm uncontrollably move without intending to and much to his and everyone else's shock (especially Gohan's); his hand landed a hard smack upon Gohan's butt and grabbed onto it hard as Yukari laughed hysterically. Gohan flinched and stepped away from Froze. "Froze! What the hell man?! I mean I like you but I just don't go that way!"

"Hey! What's the big idea touching my Destined One's butt?! That's my job!" Kurumu shouted as Moka felt another sweatdrop forming. Yukari meanwhile was bending the other arm of the voodoo doll as Froze's other hand landed firmly on one of Kurumu's large jiggling breasts and began to grope hard at them. "Eeeeep! Kami! What is wrong with you Froze?! Get your hands off of me!"

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what's going on! I can't control any of my movements at all! Did you accidently charm me or something?!" Froze asked as the double groping continued as Gohan attempted to run away.

"No way! I did no such thing you pervert!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Moka! Help me! This feels very sick and weird!" Gohan pleaded as Moka stood by helpless, unsure of what to do.

"Froze! Stop that! Let go of my Gohan's butt now!" Moka screamed but to no avail as Froze was also helpless to stop the groping. The laughter just wouldn't cease as Yukari doubled over and finally let go of the voodoo doll as Froze immediately pulled away in disgust while Gohan and Kurumu stepped away further.

"I feel so…violated…" Gohan remarked as he hid behind Moka and peered over at Froze who was busy washing his hands. It was then that Moka noticed the tip of Yukari's witch hat.

"Yukari!" Moka yelled as all four of them ran outside and caught Yukari in the act with the voodoo doll in hand.

"It…It isn't what it looks like Moka! I can explain!" Yukari panicked as she slowly backed away while Froze angrily stepped forward.

"You little shit! I'm going to teach you once and for all that you can't keep getting away with this kind of mischief against others! You're gonna end up with a lot more enemies than friends, kid!" Froze yelled out as Yukari stuck her tongue out at him as she hid behind Moka's legs.

"I don't need any friends of lower intelligence like you! Besides, I was already alone to begin with!" Yukari screamed back as Froze was taken aback for a second. Taking advantage of this lapse, Yukari quickly summoned three golden wash bins in succession; all three connecting with Froze's head as he fell to the ground while Yukari giggled.

"I tricked you!" Yukari quickly ran off and around the corner of the building as Froze angrily gave chase.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Froze ran as Kurumu encouraged the ice-jinn but Moka stood in his way.

"Don't you think getting angry at a little kid is going a bit overboard?" Moka asked, refusing to budge from her spot. Froze growled but then very slowly he began to come to a realization of his own. "They say that witches are the connection between humanity and monsters. But because they are part human, monsters view them with mistrust and disdain while witches cannot trust humans due to the centuries of persecution over the ages. The inquisitions and witch hunts of the past have permanently inscribed that mistrust and sealed it with their own blood. Froze, I think you should really see where Yukari is coming from and then you'll see that you both have so much more in common than you originally thought…"

"I guess I never stopped to realize that I became one of the bullies that I despised so much earlier. A lot of people have given me a hard time due to my appearance that's similar to my uncle Frieza…I guess Yukari has it pretty rough too being the youngest kid in a high school. It makes it harder for her to have any friends…" Froze said as he sighed. "Let's go find her guys."

Yukari had continued running until she was sure that she had escaped the wrath of the ice-jinn as she panted and began to laugh once again; taking a seat behind a large white pillar. It was then that class president and his two friends reappeared behind her.

"Well, well…Look at what we have here…" the class president menacingly circled the little witch. He approached closer as he grabbed her by the collar and threw her up against the tree as she winced in pain.

"What…what are you doing?" Yukari asked, now frightened by the three that slowly transformed themselves into their true forms: lizardmen. All three were as grotesque as their dark hearts as they bared their large teeth, their sharp claws, their alligator-like tail, their elongated tongues and their scaled-green skin. Their eyes however, were perhaps their most intimidating feature as they narrowed into slits of yellow orbs as they hungered to kill the witch and in time eat her as well.

"Oh that annoying voice of yours! What a filthy noise! Just shut up little girl!" The class president said as he approached closer. "Such filth like yourself is unfit to be at a school such as ours! NOW DIE!"

Yukari had no choice but to attempt to defend herself as she pulled her pink-heart shaped wand to the ready. Deep down inside however, she knew she was outmatched and the numbers game was going to catch up to her in a big way.

"Our class doesn't need filth like you that smells like piss!" The class rep continued as his group approached closer and closer as she continued backing up until she was nearing a lake. Yukari, knowing that she was possibly nearing the end of her life began to have a flashback from a month prior.

"Our class doesn't need her…What's with the witch?" A female student haughtily remarked as Yukari passed by holding her large bag. "Becoming complacent just because she gets good grades…"

"Our class certainly doesn't need a cocky girl like her." Another one of that student's friends remarked.

"You got that right. After causing so much trouble for everyone, she's going to get abandoned." The female student continued as Yukari began to tear up. She felt genuinely hurt that her classmates had truly felt that way about her. In retaliation, Yukari used a spell that forced all three of their skirts to fall right down while they laughed; until of course they noticed and began to shriek in horror as they realized their panties had been exposed. "What the hell? How did this happen all of the sudden?!"

"Revenge is sweet!" Yukari exclaimed as she giggled and ran off while the other three angrily gave chase.

"That's too much! You really are a despicable witch!" one of the other girls shouted to Yukari.

"I don't want to be friends with you girls anyway!" Yukari stuck her tongue out at them. Soon Yukari came out of her flashback and back into reality as she went silent but her wand still at the ready.

"Why so silent now little girl? Cat got your tongue?!" the class president queried as he laughed maniacally. Yukari began chanting and attempted a powerful spell that would at least buy her some time but instead the class president grabbed the wand by his jaw and bit down hard, shattering it completely and then spitting it back out; much to Yukari's horror. "It tastes like shit…"

"How should we take care of her boss?" One of his friends asked.

"I say we eat her! No one will notice or care in this dense fog…" Another suggested as he grinned as Yukari took another step back but ran completely out of room.

"Good idea…bon appetite guys!" The class president laughed as his large jaw approached Yukari; preparing to shred her into pieces. "Sampling such a filthy brat would be a nice change in tastes!"

"No…No! Please don't!" Yukari screamed as she curled up into a ball, hoping against hope that someone would come and save the day.

"Get away from Yukari-chan!" Moka yelled as she ran up and got between them and the little girl.

"You?" The class president turned and smirked. "No matter, I also have room for a pretty girl on my plate too."

Immediately one of the other lizardmen went in for the kill on Yukari; his tongue extended out but only for a loud shout to interrupt the moment.

"KIENZAN DISC!" Froze shouted out as a pink discus-shaped energy blade appeared in his left palm and threw it with great precision as it sliced right through the lizardman's tongue. The creature cried out in pain as Froze came to the witch's rescue and appeared right in front of Yukari. But much to everyone's disgust, the tongue grew right back.

"But…why…I thought you…hated me…" Yukari asked as she looked up at Froze.

"I'm not going to lie, you acted like a little shit earlier. But you and me, we aren't so different. I know what its like to get bullied around because you're different than everyone else. I'm not going to let these three get away with it." Froze looked back and smiled. It was then that the three lizardmen regrouped and decided to go for the defenseless Moka instead but soon they too were stopped again by none other than Gohan and his amazing blinding speed. He had appeared right in front of the three as he angrily glared at them.

"So it's become painfully clear that you didn't learn your lesson the first time…So allow me to give you a refresher course in manners!" Gohan coldly stated as he began to power up his ki, but again refraining from transforming into his super saiyan state. But there was something much more different this time around. He felt more oddly empowered somehow but he couldn't quite piece together why he was feeling like this. Gohan went back into his fighting stance as he charged forward.

"But Gohan! You can't! Not against three other monsters!" Moka yelled out of worry but Gohan knew better as he smirked. The thirst for battle was coming back; he could feel it his blood. He smirked at the three angry lizardmen and sure enough they all immediately went on the attack against the lone half-saiyan. They came at him in all directions with their claw attacks, kicks, and even bite attacks but the young warrior was just much too fast for them. A smirk went across Gohan's face as he landed a hard punch right to the face of the class president as it sent him flying straight through a tree; pieces of his shattered teeth littering the air. The other two continued to attack but were blown away from the sheer power of Gohan's energy as they too were knocked into the lake. He then assumed his fighting stance once again, eyeing the class president as he slowly got back onto his feet.

"You…you little shit! I don't care if you beat up Saizou Komiya, you're dead!" the lizardman got back up and readied his second attack, foolishly charging at him. Gohan with an almost sublime grace knelt down for just a moment until he quickly rose back up with his fist connecting straight into the gut of the class president as his lizard eyes nearly popped out from their sockets. Gohan watched mercilessly as the creature keeled over onto his side as he coughed out the various contents of his meal from before and more saliva, and even eventually blood began to spill out.

"Pathetic…" Gohan spat as he could feel the ki of the other two lizardmen charging straight at him as he smirked.

"We're going to get you little punk! No one does that to the class president!"

"Yea! You're gonna wish you were never born kid!"

"Well…make my day then…" Gohan stated coldly with a dry laugh as he slowly levitated into the air as the charged at him from behind and with a swift move he kicked both his legs out, driving his feet straight into their necks as their heads snapped back a tiny bit as they hit the ground hard. "I learned that little trick from my uncle Radditz while watching him fight my dad and Piccolo…nifty little truck huh? You guys still think you really have a chance?"

"Wow…such…power…" Froze muttered out. The fight with Saizou was nothing compared to the beatdown that Gohan was inflicting on these three.

"Gohan is so strong! I think I'm definitely in love!" Yukari exclaimed until she was shoved down by Kurumu.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! That strong piece of muscle hunk is my Destined One and none of you can have him!" Kurumu shouted as Yukari angrily pouted.

"And what would a great guy like Gohan want out of a big-boobed airhead like you?" Yukari sharply quipped as she stuck her tongue out at the succubus. However their argument was going to be interrupted as the two that had charged Gohan earlier had yet again gotten back up despite being shown how hopelessly outclassed they were.

"How commendable…You all got back up…too bad your class president is still a mess back there, perhaps you will fare better…but so far I would think not…" Gohan readied himself again as he turned to face those two. The half-saiyan felt completely in control of the battle but soon that feeling was to end as he could sense that the class president was getting back up and going for Moka once again. She was still sealed and thusly could not defend herself properly. Quickly noticing this, he attempted to go down to her rescue but the two that had charged him earlier had him in half-nelsons; rendering him unable to move for the time being as the class president laughed.

"Now you get to watch as I devour your pretty pink-haired flower right in front of your eyes…and there's nothing you can do about it…" The class president smirked as he approached Moka as she backed away. Froze was ready to step in but Gohan yelled as he raised his power level once again that forced the other two to relinquish their grip on the half-saiyan. Enraged, Gohan grabbed the both of them, Gohan threw them both into the ground as he charged downwards to intercept the class president but he was already too close to use a ki blast as that would have caught Moka in the line of fire as well. Quickly he flew in about to land a hard punch but he hadn't expected the lizardmen to be quick enough to move backwards out of the way. Instead, he had grabbed onto Moka's rosary as it pulled right off of her as she looked up at Gohan in shock. Her transformation into Inner Moka had begun and there was no turning back now. Once it was complete she looked over to Gohan with a look of contempt but then smirked at him.

"Dyed hair is against the school rules!" The class president yelled out as he also pointed to her skirt; but he was plainly being ignored. "As is that way too short skirt! You'll pay for your crimes rulebreaker!"

"Is that…Moka's true form?" Yukari whispered quietly to herself as she looked on with shock and awe.

"**Well big strong man…long time no see…I see that you've been busy with these three…allow me to demonstrate REAL power." **Inner Moka said in her deep, sultry voice that gave Gohan chills, even in his angered state. With such ethereal grace she flipped through the air towards the now fearful class president as she landed a hard roundhouse kick right to his gut, flinging him high into the air. **"Do you want to see a neat trick, big man?"**

"The legendary S-Class monster…the vampire!" Yukari thought to herself. "But…what is Gohan? He seems so much more…powerful and he hasn't even broken a sweat! What a truly powerful couple…I wonder what it would be like to feel their hot, naked, sweaty bodies rub up against mine…"

Gohan looked on as she flipped herself upside down as she performed a bicycle kick into the class president's back and flung him into the lake as he made a big splash. He had no time to respond as the other two were charging head on at Gohan.

"These lizardmen…they never learn…" With a swift punch he knocked one of them straight into the lake and with his other fist he sent the other into another tree and then eventually watched him fall straight into the lake. "Two holes in one…"

"Actually, since they both ended up in the water trap, it's a four stroke penalty!" Yukari exclaimed as she smiled brightly as the rest of the group fell sideways in disbelief.

"**Not bad, Gohan…not bad at all…"** Inner Moka coldly stated but then smiled as she replaced her rosary onto her neck and turned back into the sweet, mild-mannered Outer Moka as Gohan was quick to catch her in his arms while Yukari hugged Gohan and Moka.

"I finally know what you are! You're like the boy from that story in class that Ms. Nekonome was telling us about; those dragon pearls?" Yukari exclaimed. "You must be Monkey Boy Jr!"

With that, once again everyone fell on their sides in disbelief.

Another day had passed as they all congregated near Nappa's classroom for their Health and Sex Education course. Moka and Kurumu were both carrying boxes that Nappa had sent them both to retrieve from the nurse's office.

"So I hear that Yukari has been a lot better behaved as of late. She even apologized to the class for her pranks and in turn, the class reflected on their past actions against her. Everyone seems to be getting along much better now…" Kurumu commented to Moka as she smiled and nodded. The two opened up the door to Nappa's class room shocked to see the spectacle before them.

"You've certainly gotten stronger since the last time you and me fought some years ago…" Nappa grinned as he began ruffling through Gohan's spikey, de-shelved hair. What was more disturbing was that Nappa began to moan out. "Has anyone told you that you should pursue a modeling career?"

"I need an adult…" Gohan uttered out uncomfortably as Kurumu and Moka looked on absolutely horrified.

"I AM an adult…" Nappa replied grinning as he got closer to Gohan as the demi-saiyan's eyes widened. It was then that Yukari jumped up and waved her new wand twice as a golden wash bin fell upon Nappa's head. "Bitch…"

Yet another fell upon Nappa's head once more as he fell to the ground.

"…please." Nappa muttured.

"Sick pervert!" Yukari stuck her tongue out at Nappa but then jumped onto Gohan's arms and gave him a light peck on his cheek. "I love you Gohan-kun!"

"Yukari?" Moka asked as both she and Kurumu dropped their boxes on the ground.

"Good afternoon everyone! My class was right by here, so let me play here too!" Yukari explained.

"Play…" Moka softly spoke.

"That's because I love you Moka, but I've also especially fallen in love with Gohan!" Yukari happily exclaimed. "When I saw just how strong and powerful Gohan was, and all of those muscles I felt a very pleasant but naughty feeling from within…In other words, I hope he'll show me the rest of his muscles in a big soft bed with Moka in it as well!"

"But…But! I don't think you're in a position to even say something like that!" Gohan exclaimed as he tried to get her off of him but Yukari's grip was iron tight while Moka and Kurumu's jaws fell to the floor in disbelief that a little kid had such perverse thoughts.

"That's right! He's mine!" Kurumu yelled out as she jumped to Gohan and started a game of tug-of-war with Gohan in the middle.

"Hey you guys! Stop it!" Gohan yelled but to no avail as Moka closed her eyes in annoyance.

"You can't…Yukari…Gohan is mine! All mine!" Moka yelled as she leapt towards Gohan as he froze with fear.

"Moka! Wait! Don't-!" Gohan yelled out but it was too late as she bit her fangs down onto his neck and began to suck his blood.

"CAPU-CHUUUUU!"

"Not this again!" Gohan shouted in utter disbelief.

Meanwhile Piccolo was outside on the roof top, meditating as he growled at the scene that was brewing below him inside.

"Kids…" Piccolo muttered as he went back to his meditation ritual.

* * *

Well, Chapter 4 guys, how'd you all like it? I know it's a bit slow but I promise it will start picking up soon after the Freshman Year Friends Arc is over with! As always, please leave a review, constructive criticism, and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for your support and Chapter 5 will be soon underway!


	5. Full Moon Danger and Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z (property of Akira Toriyama and Funimation) or Rosario + Vampire (Akihisa Ikeda andFunimation). Ghost Nappa is property of Team Fourstar. Pretty simple and straightforward stuff…

A/N: The school year is coming up so the updates might become a bit sporadic but I promise I'm always going to be working on this story, so no worries guys! Plus, they're going to take longer now since we're going to start getting into the real meat of things after the whole freshman year arc is done with. So sit tight, and as always, enjoy!

For everyone's reference:

_This represents character's_ _thoughts_.  
**This represents Inner Moka's _thoughts_ and dialogue.**

* * *

== Chapter 5: Full Moon Danger and Vampire ==

It was a bright and beautiful sunny day outside nearby the lake in Mount Pazou near the Son Family house that was up the path from the lake. Gohan was busy playing fetch with his friend, Icarus the Dragon while Moka was busy getting the food out of the picnic basket for their outing. Goten meanwhile was busy flying around on the golden Nimbus as he watched his older brother sniff in the fresh mountain air. It had been a while since he had been home and certainly missed the solitude of nature that Youkai Academy couldn't provide him.

"Hey! Gohan! Big Brother! Look at me! Weeee!" Goten clapped his hands as he laughed happily as he flew on Nimbus; performing some physics-defying maneuvers and finally landed where Yukari and Kurumu wanted a turn on Nimbus with Goten.

"Hey little guy, if you let me fly with you next I'll show you something you won't get to see until you're much older…" Kurumu winked at the four year old as Goten scratched his head while the blue-haired succubus bared her exploding cleavage.

"Kurumu! That's not at all appropriate to say in front of Gohan's little brother! He's still at a very impressionable age!" Moka scolded as she took out a plate of fried chicken.

"Wow! Those are two pretty big pair of dragonballs you have under your shirt! Mommy has them too but they're not as big as yours, and they don't grant wishes unfortunately…Do they grant wishes like the other ones do?" Goten asked quizzically yet innocently as an evil grin appeared over Kurumu's face.

"Why don't you touch them and find out?" Kurumu asked as Gohan immediately placed his head within his palm. Goten blushed and began to fiddle with his fingers while Yukari however was on to Kurumu's plan. She immediately summoned a golden wash bin as it hit her straight on the head.

"You're a sick, depraved little succubus! He's a little kid!" Yukari shouted while Kurumu angrily shot right back.

"SO WHAT IF I AM? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kurumu yelled as she took Goten into her arms and smothered her breasts into the face of the younger half-saiyan. Goten struggled to breathe as he attempted to escape her iron grip. "Besides, if I lose out on Gohan to Moka, I'll need a new 'Destined One' and the next best thing of course is his younger brother. He'll still have Gohan's dashing good looks and strength and I'll still look eternally young by the time he's old enough to mate with! Is that something you would be interested in little guy?"

"Cradle robber!" Yukari yelled out as she stuck her tongue out at the succubus.

Immediately Goten slipped away from her grasp and hid behind Moka's back as his characteristic Goku-like spiky hair slowly peered out and eyed Kurumu warily and whispered into Moka's ear.

"She scares me…" Goten fearfully hid again as Kurumu and Yukari intensified their fight.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything to you. She's really a nice person once you get to know her and I'm sure she's just joking, right Kurumu?" Moka smiled nervously while Kurumu shot back with a smirk and her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Sure I am Moka. Just keep thinking that…" Kurumu grinned while Yukari looked away from her in disgust.

"LIAR!" Yukari yelled out while Gohan made his way over to the two.

"Can we leave my little brother out of this? Please?" Gohan pleaded as Kurumu turned to him.

"Then proclaim your love to me and be with me, and I'll leave your little brother alone…" Kurumu giggled while Moka shouted.

"Hey! You can't do that! That's not fair at all!" Moka yelled while Kurumu grinned.

"All is fair in the game of love. After all, love is a battlefield like no other." Kurumu stated while Gohan, Moka, Yukari and Goten all fell over to the side after that comment. The moment seemed to be peaceful aside from that, but something was about to go terribly wrong…

Gohan felt himself weaken immensely as his energy level was declining at an alarming rate. The others looked at him with concern as he had trouble keeping his eyes open and his breathing steady. Moka rushed over to him as he blacked out but what he heard after that moment could only be described something most disturbing. He could hear multiple screams coming from Yukari and Kurumu.

"HELP! STOP IT! GOHAN!" The succubus yelled while he could also hear his little brother panicking and attempting to run away but he too let out a blood curdling scream and fell silent. He could also hear panting coming from Moka and then a shriek, and finally…silence. Gohan couldn't bear it any longer as he attempted with all of his might to get back onto his feet.

"I…have to get up and help my friends!" Gohan struggled as he finally opened his eyes whilst getting back on his knees and screamed in horror as he watched the gruesome scene unfold around him. There was blood everywhere, but whose blood? He looked towards Yukari and Kurumu who were quite clearly lifeless and dead. His little brother Goten was also piled on top of the other two. But what horrified him the most was the site of Moka. Her body was completely battered and blood came from her mouth as her head was turned in an unnatural position from her body. Gohan shook violently as he looked around to see who could have possibly been responsible for these unprovoked attacks against his precious friends. It was then that he heard the laugher of three old enemies that were now surrounding him in all directions. In one direction was the space-tyrant and overlord Frieza who viewed him with a disdainful smirk. In another was Garlic Jr., another enemy who he had vanquished twice as a child and swore to Kami that he had sealed him away in the dead zone for good; but most horrifying of them all was Perfect Cell who stood with his arms crossed whilst laughing maniacally. Gohan became enraged and started to power up.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU THREE WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Gohan growled as he raised his power level but then was only met with a shake of a head and another round of laughing from the super bio-android.

"You don't get it do you kid?" Cell smirked as he pointed to Gohan's hands. "Look at your own hands boy…"

Gohan looked down in horror to see the blood of his friends upon his hands as he panicked and took a step backwards. He shook his head; there was just no possible way that he could have done that. He would never harm his friends no matter what.

"No…NO! I DIDN'T DO THIS! THERE'S JUST…NO WAY!" Gohan shouted as he stood back defensively as the three crept in closer to him.

"Oh but it was you Gohan! You let your power and anger get the better of you and now look what happened to all of your friends!" Cell laughed maniacally as he lifted his hand to blast Gohan into oblivion.

He could see the blast coming closer to him as he screamed out in agony until he awoke in his own bed in his dorm in a cold sweat as he screamed out loud. Gohan shook with fear as he quickly looked to his own hands and much to his relief, no blood. The half-saiyan felt unusually light and more powerful but ignored the sensation while walked down the hall to the bathroom as he splashed cold water into his face. However when he looked up at the bathroom mirror; he got the answer to his earlier question about that sensation. Gohan had transformed into a super saiyan during his nightmare. He looked shocked at the golden aura that had surrounded him; he hadn't been in this state since the Cell Games. Immediately he collapsed onto his elbows on the sink as he reverted back to his normal base state; his hair and eye color turning back to their usual black.

"These nightmares…they're making a comeback…and I don't know why…" He muttered to himself as he put on his training gi and walked outside. It was another full moon as he looked up at it. For some odd reason, it was making him feel more empowered and aggressive but he suppressed this emotion the best he could. Ever since he got there, it seemed that his aggression and thirst for combat had gone off the charts. Any fight he got into it seemed that he had used more force than what was necessary and all in the name of proving his overwhelming superiority to any would be monster opponents. It confused him, it confounded him even, but still the answer eluded him. "Maybe I need to go see Piccolo…"

Gohan had heard from Vegeta a year or two ago that his process of puberty was going to be rough but he had no idea that it would have been this bad. Though something within Gohan told him that these feelings were not normal at all; that the Youkai Realm was changing him in some way, as if to bring out his more violent side of his saiyan nature. He sighed quietly as he sat down on a nearby bench and rubbed the temple of his forehead until he was joined by another person.

"Can't sleep, Gohan?" Froze remarked to Gohan. He had just gotten done with his midnight training only moments ago. "So, what's on your mind super saiyan?"

"It's…nothing. Don't worry about it." Gohan said with another sigh as he shook his head while Froze looked over to him quizzically.

"You know, for all of your power, you're a terrible liar, man." Froze chuckled while Gohan looked up at him with a narrowed glare; but then couldn't help but laugh as he looked down.

"I guess you're right on that one huh…" Gohan replied as he looked back up at the moon. "I suppose I came out here to get some fresh air…Had a nasty little nightmare earlier."

"What, still frightened by the boogey man at your age?" Froze smirked as Gohan shuddered a bit as he could still see the image of Cell fresh in his mind; the smell of that battle still lingered on even after four years. In Gohan's mind, there was no amount of time that would ever take away that event from his head.

"Yeah, in one way I guess you could say that…" He replied once again. "It's so strange. Something that should have died four years ago comes back and haunts my dreams regularly every now and then."

"Do you mean…Cell?" Froze carefully asked as he knew he was wading into sore territory with the demi-saiyan and Gohan only nodded in response as he lifted himself off the bench and headed back towards the dorms. "Where you off to?"

"Back to my room. I have a letter that I need to write." Gohan waved and disappeared back into the building. He sighed he opened the door back into his room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing out a letter home.

"_Dear Mom and Goten, It's been a month since starting school here. I hope you both are doing alright over there. As for me, it's been quite busy. We just got done with midterms and I actually did pretty well and ended up placing 8__th__ overall amongst all freshman within my class; I don't like tooting my own horn but not too shabby if I say so myself. I also made some new friends since meeting Moka and Froze. I met a genius little girl named Yukari. Her attire is a bit strange as she looks like she's dressed like a cosplay witch but she's super smart for her age. I would venture to say she's smarter than even me as she got number one overall; she even skipped a few grades mom! I think you'll like her a lot. I also met this other girl, her name is Kurumu. She's a bit too forward for my taste as a friend, but she's still a good friend. Before you start flipping out mom, they're just friends like I said before. So please, don't think I'm 'getting around' and please, no wedding plans!"_ Gohan sat back and sighed quietly as he thought of what to write next. _"I guess I should also let you know, Piccolo is also here at the school with me. He's become the new gym teacher, a new history teacher, and a few other titles apparently. But not to worry mom, he won't interfere with my studies! All in all though, it's nice seeing a familiar face out here for once. Can't wait to come back and visit you both, I miss your cooking and I miss Goten's playfulness. Say hi to everyone else for me when you get the chance. See you sometime soon. Love, Gohan. PS I don't have a girlfriend, just to remind you."_

Once he was finished writing the letter and placing it in a postmarked envelope he quickly glanced over at the clock that was reading 3AM. Upon seeing this Gohan yawned and went back to bed. Before he knew it, morning had already rolled around as he went towards the closet and began to dress into his school uniform. After a few more minutes of getting ready and brushing his teeth he quickly ran out towards class. It was strange, it felt as if he had more energy than before and he had much deeper reserves of power despite getting little to no sleep.

"_Could it be all of the dark youkai energy that's being emanated from all of these monsters around me? It would certainly explain a lot of things…Maybe I need to see Piccolo ASAP, first chance I get…"_ Gohan thought to himself as he entered Ms. Nekonome's classroom while Moka jumped up and leapt up at Gohan and greeted him in her usual cheery manner.

"Good morning Gohan-kun!" Moka smiled as Gohan couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't gotten much sleep and wasn't feeling particularly pleasant given the nightmare the previous night, but something about her made him feel much better about the situation.

"Morning Moka. Cheery as always I see." Gohan responded as Kurumu and Yukari came over as well. Kurumu of course wasted no time as she took Gohan into a tight embrace while burying her breasts into his head; suffocating the demi-saiyan. "I…can't…breathe…! Kurumu!"

"Good morning Gohan! I even made you some lunch that you and me can share for later! Isn't that wonderful my Destined One?" Kurumu giggled as Gohan struggled for air while Yukari summoned a golden wash bin that pounded Kurumu over the head as she fell.

"Big-boobed airhead! You'll kill him one day doing that!" Yukari shouted. "Anyway, morning Gohan! Hope you slept well last night!"

"Eh, not really. I guess…I had one of those kinds of nights." Gohan said as he sighed while Moka looked over to him with concern.

"Is something wrong Gohan? If there is you can tell us you know, I'm more than willing to help you in any way I can." Moka said as she smiled at Gohan.

"It's…nothing Moka, don't worry about it. Like all things it will pass." Gohan said but not before Moka stared into Gohan's eyes dreamily as she drew closer and closer. "Ummm…"

"No matter how many times I taste it…it still intoxicates me with its sweetness…CAPU-CHUUUUU!" Moka softly whispered as she dug her fangs into Gohan's neck as she began to suck away at his blood once again. Slowly Gohan began to turn into more of a corpse, much to the horror of Kurumu.

"STOP THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO SUCK HIM DRY ONE DAY!" Kurumu shouted as Moka glared right back but then twiddled her fingers.

"I can't help it…I need Gohan's blood to sustain myself, and it's just so darn tasty!" Moka squealed happily while Gohan sighed quietly and Kurumu shook her head in disbelief.

They all settled into their seats for class; though Moka still looked at Gohan with concern. Ms. Nekonome began her lesson for the day as she pointed to the chalkboard of a drawing of her in her cat form and her in her human form.

"Good morning class! Today I'm going to go over the importance of staying in your human forms and how it relates to monsters adapting into human society. We must be the same as humans and by doing so let us also gain a deeper understanding of humans through working in their society and coming into contact with their art. To perfectly transform into a human, you must first have a clear understanding of them. You guys must always be vigilant and never let out the secret of your true form!"

"Hey…um teacher?" A student raised his hand as she looked over to him.

"Yes?" Ms. Nekonome smiled.

"Your tail…" the student pointed out as Ms. Nekonome as she shrieked in embarrassment and clawed at the face of the student. She was usually nice and cheerful but every so often her reactions to various situations went overboard. Ms. Nekonome then smiled once again and tucked her tail away from view.

"Erm, anyway class, now that we have that out of the way. Today is a very special day for all of you! For today you will all sign up for your extra-curricular clubs as required by the headmaster of Youkai Academy! There will be a club fair outside to gain potential recruits in all of you so keep on the lookout! Oh! Also, be sure to stop by my Newspaper Club stand and check us out! Meow!" Ms. Nekonome smiled as she quickly ran for the door but poked her head back in before running back out. "Class dismissed!"

"Gosh, there sure are a lot of clubs aren't there?" Gohan and Moka were outside where the massive club fair was taking place. It was then that Moka decided to wrap her arms around the muscle-toned half-saiyan and giggled.

"Come on Gohan! Let's go join the same club together!" Moka enthusiastically suggested as she began to drag him with her to the first club booth they encountered. The sign read: "The UFO/Aliens Club." The club representative who wore a beat-up white collared shirt, radical afro-esque hair, and whose blood-shot eyes were about to pop out of his sockets approached the two with a photograph.

"Come join the UFO Club! We are a club dedicated to proving that aliens exist! Here, we even have photographic evidence!" The club rep showed them a photograph of a creepy bug-eyed alien that had tentacles for fingers as Moka looked away from the scary image. "Or this one!"

"No!" Moka shrieked in terror as she clung to Gohan as the club rep continued to show another image to Gohan.

"Um, sir, that's just a picture of you in a chicken suit with a bottle of whiskey in your hand…" Gohan pointed out.

"But how do you know it wasn't the aliens that put me in the chicken suit?!" The club rep stared directly at Gohan as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well…" Gohan was about to explain his reasoning but then he was cut off.

"I'm not saying it was aliens man…but it was aliens!"

"Slightly neurotic UFO enthusiast with a possible drinking problem. Yep, I think we're done here." Moka brightly smiled to Gohan as she dragged him off to another club booth.

"I'm telling you! Aliens are walking amongst us man! They're going to abduct us all and use us as their food source!" The club rep yelled out as Froze passed by. He walked right on as the club rep was shocked by the ice-jinn's appearance. "You! YOU'RE AN ALIEN!"

"You don't say…" Froze rolled his eyes in annoyance as he moved on.

"Hmm…The puppeteer club! Now that seems harmless!" Gohan said as he viewed the display of the various puppets and spotted one in particular that looked just like his blue dragon back at home, Icarus. "Gosh! It looks just like Icarus! My dragon at home!"

"Oh my! It is certainly cute!" Moka smiled as she picked up a pink dragon that matched the blue puppet. They continued to play around with the various puppets as the club sponsor finally stepped forward.

"HEY GUYS! ARE YA INTERESTED IN THE PUPPETEER CLUB?! HERE LET ME GIVE YOU A SHOW!" Moka and Gohan's hopes sank quicker than the amount of time it took Goku to clear his first plate of food. The club sponsor was none other than Ghost Nappa.

"Of course…" Gohan muttered as Moka sighed.

"It just had to be him…" Moka chimed in as Nappa excited got behind the puppet stage and poked puppet Vegeta out along with a puppet in Nappa's own image.

"Hi! I'm Nappa, and this is Vegeta! He was a prison-" Nappa's puppet was cut off by his other Vegeta puppet. "SHUT UP NAPPA!"

"…bitch." Nappa whispered. With that Moka immediately grabbed Gohan's hand and walked away from the booth while Froze approached Nappa's booth.

"Hey Vegeta…" Nappa continued on with his puppets. "What is it Nappa…"

"We're in prison."

"I can see that Nappa."

"Hey Vegeta…"

"What?!"

"Don't drop the soap."

"Nappa! What are you doing! Put your armor back on this instant! No! Stay back!" Froze saw the disgusting excuse for a puppet show as he buried his face into his palms and walked away as well. Moka and Gohan had passed by several club booths but each one was turning out to be more and more stranger and disturbing than the last. It seemed that they were almost about to run out of options.

"Is there NO decent clubs at this school?!" Gohan was about to rip his hair off in frustration as Kou the bat flew over head.

"At this place? Of course not! Weeee!" Kou commented.

They finally came across the booth for the swim club. Without surprise, many of the male students were already gathered admiring the beauty of the girls in swimsuits as one of them in bluish-green hair approached and addressed the adoring crowd.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose and I am the president of the Swimming Club! Let's swim together!" The seemingly beautiful woman spoke out to the adoring crowd of boys.

"It's…a swimsuit! And they're all so cute!" One of the boys yelled out.

"Hey the swim club seems pretty cool, and they actually look semi-normal." Gohan walked over and motioned for Moka to come along as well but she seemed to hesitate before she reluctantly complied. "Come on! Let's go check 'em out!"

"So far, the swim club only has female members. Any guys that join now will receive special services from the seniors!" Tamao paused for a moment as she eyed Gohan, who at this point was becoming more well-known for his victories over Saizou and the class president. "Hey you. How about you, Son Gohan? Would you like to join the swim club and swim with us? I promise to make it worth your while…"

Gohan was taken aback as she already seemed to know who he was, but the situation wasn't exactly mutual. Tamao giggled and she twirled her hair around as Moka began to form a tick mark on her forehead, annoyed that Gohan was getting hit on by her. Immediately Moka frowned and looked to Gohan with fright and concern.

"Um…Gohan?" Moka called out to him as he looked over as he tilted his head at her. "There's a slight problem…I can't join the swim club…"

"Awww, why not Moka?" Gohan asked out of curiosity as scratched his head.

"Well…you see, since I am a vampire, I can't be around water unless there's special herbs mixed in with it. If…you want to join this club, it's okay, but I can't join with you…" Moka looked down sadly but Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can find another club to join together. Besides, swimming is only really any fun when you're also fishing!" Gohan laughed.

"Wait, you can fish with just your bare hands?" Moka asked in a surprised tone as Gohan nodded.

"Yep! I'll show you sometime just the kinds of big fish I can catch back at home!" Gohan exclaimed as the two walked away from the swim club. This of course angered Tamao greatly as she lost the opportunity to gain prestige by recruiting who could have been the strongest boy on campus and lost out on his plentiful energy that she could have drained.

"That Moka Akashiya…Don't think you've gotten away with Gohan so easily, vampire…" Tamao muttered underneath her breath.

Eventually, Moka and Gohan came across the booth for the karate club, which again piqued Gohan's interest as Piccolo stood with his eyes closed while holding a clipboard within his crossed arms while another person dressed in a white fighting dogi looked up at Gohan and smirked.

"So, are you two interested in joining the Karate Club?" the older student menacingly glared at Gohan but the half-saiyan was still all smiles.

"So I see you guys are also hosting a school-wide tournament, I'm definitely interested in signing up for that too!" Gohan excitedly responded though Piccolo finally spoke up at looked over to his former pupil.

"Don't bother, Gohan…because I've already signed you up." Piccolo closed his eyes once again and grinned. "Your mom may have pushed you to study, but here I'm more or less your legal guardian."

"Well signing up for the tournament is one thing, but getting into the karate club is quite another. In order to join, you have to be able to last five whole minutes with me kid. Think you're up to it?" The club president asked as he smirked.

"You're on!" Gohan replied as he readied himself for an upcoming battle. Moka looked on shocked and then tugged at Gohan's arm.

"But Gohan! He's no pushover. He's Haiji Miyamoto, a third year student here at Youkai Academy. He's been the leader of the karate club since being a freshman and has gone undefeated to this day. I don't know if this is such a good idea!" Moka warned but Piccolo scoffed as he already knew what the result was going to be.

"Haiji, I strongly recommend you turn back from this course of action. You may end up regretting it." Piccolo warned as he knew Gohan was going to dominate this match and to him, this was pure child's play and Haiji was going to be the toy.

"Thanks for the concern Mr. Piccolo, but I think I can manage this guy. You ready to go kid? What's your name so I can call you something other than kid?" Haiji asked as Gohan smirked.

"Son Gohan…" Gohan replied with a smirk as he stood perfectly still.

"You're the kid that beat Saizou Komiya up, this outta be interesting…Well, let's get this show started!" Haiji and Gohan exchanged bows before the match was to begin and soon Haiji was already quick on the attack, firing a flurry of kicks and punches but none of them seemingly landed on Gohan. In fact none of his attacks seemed to hit their mark despite the fact that Gohan had looked as if he never moved. In truth however, he was so fast that his movements were not detected by the naked eye. "Hey what kind of cheap crap is this?! Are you not gonna fight back kid?"

With one swift move Gohan landed a punch heavy into Haiji's gut as he doubled over. The wind had been knocked out of him as he tried to get back up but to no avail. Slowly however, he did recover much to Gohan's amazement and satisfaction since this fight was at least going to be a bit more interesting than his previous battles on campus.

"Not bad Gohan, not bad. I can see why Saizou would crap his pants after what you did to him…But I'm a lot stronger! So don't get cocky!" Haiji yelled as he leapt into the air and landed a roundhouse kick towards Gohan's neck but swiftly the demi-saiyan caught his leg; much to the shock of the third year student. "What?! How…how did you do that?!"

Gohan said nothing but only smirked as he only lightly pushed back against the karate club leader, sending him flying back a few feet until finally Haiji regained his footing as he too smirked.

"Hope you're ready for this one Gohan…you should feel honored that you're about to see my special attack…I very rarely have reason to use it, but so far you're proving yourself to be stronger than most I've ever fought, but this fight ends here!" Haiji shouted as he began to charge up for his main special attack. "EMPTY FIST-HOLE PUNCHER!"

The karate club president lashed out with his right arm and released what appeared to the untrained eye to be air pressure but was really a manipulation of the air's ki as it headed straight towards Gohan. Calmly, he stood still and as the attack approached closer he merely batted it away as the attack's energy dissipated. With that Gohan once again smirked while Haiji stepped back in shock.

"Now it's my turn!" Gohan powered up just slightly as he seemingly disappeared, leaving only an afterimage of himself that Haiji attacked but missed and instead looked back behind him to see Gohan lying in wait. The demi-saiyan immediately threw a heavy kick to Haiji's gut as it sent the karate club president flying as he hit a fence hard; smashing right through the metal bars. Moka's rosary began to glow a bright red afterwards, very much interested in the battle that had unfolded.

"**That…power…It's like there's just no end to it…" **Inner Moka spoke out to her other half.

"You seem to be thinking about our friend an awful lot. I'm starting to think maybe you have a little crush on him…" Outer Moka giggled internally while Inner Moka quickly snapped right back.

"**Don't be foolish! I am merely scouting the true depths of this boy's power so that I know how to beat him in the future. To me he is nothing but a blood bank, such foolish sentimental rubbish!"** Inner Moka hissed.

The very sight made Moka gap her mouth wide open in utter shock; he just defeated one of the more powerful students of the academy and it appeared that Gohan wasn't done as he struggled to keep his saiyan nature at bay. This too even shocked Piccolo as he eyed his former pupil intently as Gohan's expression had completely changed. His hand extended forward as a moderately-sized blue ball of ki formed; Gohan's grin began to resemble that of a more familiar former foe-turned-rival/ally, Vegeta.

"GOHAN! STOP IT NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO DAMAGE THE SCHOOL AND PUT INNOCENT STUDENTS IN HARMS WAY!" Piccolo warned as Gohan looked over to his mentor with that same grin while Haiji slowly got back up. He too could see the ball of energy that he presumed was for him. For the first time in the crow tengu's life, he was truly afraid. The pain however forced him back onto his knees while Gohan struggled against himself as he slowly powered down and let the ball of energy dissipate into thin air. Immediately he came back to his senses and ran over to the injured form of Haiji and extended his hand towards his opponent.

"Gosh! I'm really sorry President Miyamoto! I didn't mean to get so carried away!" Gohan profusely apologized as the crow tengu looked back up at the half-saiyan. He was greatly confused as just only moments ago he looked ready to kill him and now he was trying to help him back onto his feet. However, Haiji could also sense the innocent, good-natured side of Gohan and saw that his gesture was genuine and took his hand as he was lifted back to his feet. A smirk formed across his face before he replied.

"**He's merciful. How pathetic, and just when I thought there was some hope for the boy yet. He should have finished that lowly crow off…"** Inner Moka muttered to herself through the rosary.

"It's quite alright Gohan. I actually appreciate a good challenge; that was just one hell of a fight but it's become quite clear you're better than me and by extension the entire karate club. So you can see why I'm about to reject your entrance into the club; no one will fight you and not because they're unwilling but because you're unbeatable." Haiji grinned as Gohan frowned slightly, which in turn made Moka frown seeing Gohan sad. Very playfully he lightly punched the demi-saiyan's arm. "Hey don't look so glum, you're the most powerful person on this campus and I'm opting for a rematch soon. So no slacking off in your training!"

"Anytime Haiji. You put up a good fight too!" Gohan smiled as he and Moka walked off but Piccolo still eyed him with great concern. He had seen the young fighter display a streak of unprovoked aggression that he had not seen in all the years he had known him. The Namek made a mental note to himself to observe Gohan more closely in the time to come.

After several hours of exhaustive club searching, Moka and Gohan had finally come to the club that seemed moderately normal (in relative terms) and at least remotely interesting. They had finally come to Ms. Nekonome's club booth and sitting next to her was a slick-looking third year student. Just one look at this older student and you could already tell he was a ladies' man of sorts.

"Finally! Some new members! Meow!" Ms. Nekonome shouted as Moka and Gohan had already signed their names while the black-haired student seated next to her had an evil glint in his eye when eyeing Moka up and down. Immediately Moka's rosary began to glow intensely as Inner Moka began to speak up telepathically to Outer Moka.

"**I don't trust this person at all. He means to do us harm, keep on your toes…" **Inner Moka warned as Moka attempted to process the information but it was then that Ms. Nekonome spoke up.

"Well welcome aboard you two! The first club meeting is tomorrow after classes are over at the newspaper club room. Directions there are printed out on the flyers and- Oh my! More new members!" Ms. Nekonome was truly excited as she hadn't had that many members since the last time the club had been 'purged'. Behind Moka and Gohan was Kurumu and Yukari as well as Froze who was readying himself to sign up. Moka narrowed her eyes at Kurumu while the succubus merely smirked back.

"You didn't think I'd let you have Gohan all to yourself during club time did you?" Kurumu grinned as she signed her name followed by the little witch.

"Yay! I get more playtime with Gohan and Moka!" Yukari giggled as Froze rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't find any other clubs that suited my interests. The other ones were just too bizarre…Did you pass by Nappa's booth by any chance? What a weird, weird little man…" Froze commented to everyone.

"Yeah, funny thing was that same bald saiyan almost killed me when I was little kid. He was comparatively tough as nails back then and killed off most of my friends within the Earth Special Forces…including Piccolo…" Gohan sighed as he recalled that rather sad and dark day as the rest of his harem plus Froze paid attention intently. "I would have been dead too had it not been for my father arriving just in time. Ironic thing is, it wasn't even my father that killed him, it was Nappa's own former comrade…you know that little sock puppet that he always talks to?"

Everyone nodded as Gohan continued with his story.

"Well, that sock puppet is supposed to be some shoddy/abstract representation his former comrade Vegeta. It was him that killed Nappa off and made him into the ghost that he apparently is today. I'm still not entirely sure why he did that but it probably had something to do with the fact that Nappa was kinda dumb when it came down to it. But man, his obsession with Vegeta is reaching some pretty disturbing levels…" Gohan trailed off.

"The guy is a creepy pervert!" Yukari shouted as the rest of the group laughed.

"Well, good thing he seems fairly harmless now right?" Gohan commented as the entire grouped laughed and walked off.

Meanwhile Piccolo was busy meditating in his usual solitude near the vast red ocean until of course he was interrupted by an uninvited guest. He growled angrily but then grunted as he sat back down when he realized who it was. As it would turn out, Headmaster Mikogami had paid the green Namek a little visit. Though Piccolo had been at the school for some time now, it still unnerved him that he still had no true idea what Mikogami really looked like underneath his glasses and his hooded robe.

"So, I take it the Karate Club got plenty of new recruits this year?" Mikogami casually queried as he grinned widely to himself.

"I assume you're talking about the MARTIAL ARTS Club. The name was changed to encompass all fighting styles starting today." Piccolo spoke while his eyes still remained closed.

"So it is. How interesting…" Mikogami chuckled to himself as he took a look at one of the flyer bulletins that had been posted up. It was a copy of the tournament bracket but no names were on the bracket themselves yet; but there was a separate list next to it consisting of all the participants. "This tournament, what a novel idea…though I hear in your world it's quite an old tradition…a shame it was discontinued after your battle with the boy's father some time ago…"

"What of it old man?" Piccolo was getting quite a bit annoyed as this was cutting into his training time.

"I just find it interesting that you wanted this tournament to take place to figure out who was going to be in your newly created special forces team for the school; when you already know what the result will be. The boy, Gohan, will win it with a clean sweep and you already know it, and yet you insist on this trivial tournament. Why is that Piccolo?" Mikogami again queried.

"You fool! Even the village idiot could tell you that Gohan will win! Everyone would have to be pretty dumb to think otherwise and anyone that bets against him is even dumber. The point of this tournament was to evaluate everyone else's abilities accordingly and see who will be useful. Essentially it separates the men from the boys." Piccolo shot right back while Mikogami gave his characteristic creepy smile right back.

"I know, Piccolo. I just like to play around with you is all. You're just way too much fun…" The headmaster grinned as he turned away back towards the school but then stopped. The last comment by the headmaster once again forced Piccolo to choke back a little bit in shock as he looked up at his current employer.

"_Is this guy serious? I don't fear anything but…he's just too much."_ Piccolo thought to himself.

"Though I would say separating the men from the boys is a bit of a misnomer in this situation, don't you think? I think you're leaving out a key fighter and I notice that you still have an uneven amount of fighters…"

"Whoever the last person will be, they have until sundown tomorrow to enter. If not, I'll enter my own name." Piccolo coldly stated as he collected himself and prepared for a deep meditation ritual. "If you don't mind, I have some intense training that I need to be catching up with…Because apparently I have a day job now, thanks to you…though I'm not sure if 'thanks' is the right word to be using…"

"Oh, and one more thing Piccolo…it's about the boy…" Mikogami turned back as if to warn him. Piccolo's ears perked up as he shot back a glare. "There are severe events being set into motion in this world that are beyond even my vast reach. While you have been fighting your Androids in your world, we too have our problems. Think about it, if I, one of the three dark lords of this world had watched the boy with great interest; then it would stand to reason that other dark forces in this realm with more sinister intentions have their eyes fixated on him as well. Just as how the Red Ribbon Army and Dr. Gero kept a close eye on Goku; so too are these dark forces upon Gohan. That boy is our best hope in keeping the flicker of hope this school provides for harmony and balance between our worlds alive…"

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?!" Piccolo shouted. He demanded some solid answers for once from Mikogami.

"…You're an intelligent fellow, you piece it together; but as far as the boy goes just be sure that he doesn't let his heart change with his ever-growing power…The boy is about to reach unheard of potential and you too, especially in your new position of defending this school; will be tested through trial by fire…" Mikogami ominously advised as he walked off, finally leaving Piccolo alone to his thoughts. Piccolo couldn't quite understand what he was trying to tell him, but at this point he at least figured it had something to do with Gohan's changing behavior.

"_Perhaps this environment is changing him in ways we haven't even began to think about…But…who could possibly be watching all of the fights that Gohan has found himself in with that much interest? He's either taken one too many blows to the head or that creeper really must know something that the rest of us don't…"_ Piccolo thought to himself as he went back into his meditative trance. However he was once again interrupted by the high-pitched shrieking of a female student back at the main campus.

A serial peeping tom had gone around the campus seeking out female students either naked or about to undress and took pictures of his victims. By the time they knew he was there, it was already too late as he had already ran off. This of course, took place of the past two weeks and by then, rumors and stories had spread like wildfire. Every male was under suspicion, even some of the faculty like Nappa but they could still not find the perpetrator. However, all of the accounts had a similar beginning and ended quite the same way; the silhouette looked like that of a wolf before it simply vanished after snapping the photo.

The next day had arrived. Class had been relatively uneventful save for the usual three-way fight between Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari over Gohan while Froze merely looked on in amusement. Now the group was finally on the way over to the newspaper club room with the same slick, black-haired club president and Ms. Nekonome already waiting for the new group of recruits to arrive. Much to their curiosity, everyone noticed that there were no other members save for themselves.

"Excuse me, Ms. Nekonome? What exactly happened to the rest of the club members?" Gohan asked as he looked around the room puzzled.

"Well…" Ms. Nekonome gave a nervous laugh as she hesitated with the answer but the club president already beat her to the punch.

"If you must know, the turnover rate of this club hasn't been…good as of late…The five of you are the newest and only members save for myself this year. In any event, welcome to the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club. I am the club president Ginei Morioka, but you fine ladies can call me Gin." The slick student winked at the girls and handed them the vampire and succubus a bouquet of tulips and gave Yukari one from Kurumu's bouquet. However Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were wary of his advances as they merely gave a polite greeting back. Gohan and Froze however eyed him with a certain suspicion. "Our mission is to create and distribute the school newspaper, and to report any happenings at our school and inform our readers. For the sake of reporting, we must put ourselves on the line. In short, we are very different from the other clubs!"

"_Boy this guy sure reminds me of Oolong and Master Roshi, a dirty little pig and a lecherous old man…"_ Gohan thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"He seems like a dependable leader, though I have to admit I had my doubts…" Moka said to Gohan as they looked to each other in a confused manner as Gin continued on with his mission statement diatribe.

"Once you have joined you must prepare yourself!" Gin paused for a few moments as the group merely stared at him but then laughed. "Just kidding! C'mon guys, don't be so tense! Relax and let's just get along with each other so we can have ourselves a fun year!"

"Very good President Gin! Anyways, I have this little meeting I have to attend to, so behave yourselves, okay everyone? Meow!" Ms. Nekonome immediately shot up and ran off out of the room. Her meeting was only mere cover for her true motives; she had smelled fish nearby and was going to get some for herself.

"So, if you have any material to report, speak up now." Gin said as he sat down into his chair.

The whole group sat there as none of them spoke up. They were hard at work thinking about what they should report on for their first issue of the paper. It was then that the first idea came from Kurumu of all people; much to everyone's shock.

"That's right, the serial peeping case!" Kurumu shouted out loud as the rest of the group looked over to her sudden outburst. This made Gin pale in color a little bit as Gohan looked over quizzically.

"Peeping?" Gohan asked as Kurumu and Moka nodded.

"I heard that there's someone peeping at all the girls in school recently, and that whoever the person is so fast that no one has gotten a clear look at his face yet. " Kurumu continued.

"Peeping is such a despicable act!" Moka added while Yukari looked on with a serious expression.

"He's the enemy of all girls and cannot be forgiven!" Yukari shouted.

"Let us, the Newspaper Club, find the culprit!" Kurumu suggested as the entire group nodded while Gin rose to his feet.

"Well, if that's the case then we should first find people that have information." Gin suggested.

"How will we go about doing that?" Gohan asked.

"The basis for reporting is going around and asking for information and asking help from the public." Gin replied as he pulled out flyers that he was going to post around the campus to help in finding out more about the story and hopefully apprehending the culprit. Immediately Moka and Kurumu began to post some of the flyers inside of the club room while Gin took advantage of the opportunity and looked up their skirts which angered Gohan a tiny bit but held his tongue nonetheless. Gohan took a pile of posters to go around and distribute around the school while Yukari took a pile and joined Gohan as well.

"He reminds me too much of Master Roshi for my taste…" Gohan muttered out as he began posting up the flyers at various bulletin boards he came across in the halls while Yukari ran towards him.

"Gohan-kun! Wait for me!" Yukari finally caught up to him as she panted to catch her breath and looked up to Gohan's face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…it's nothing, don't worry about it." Gohan smiled as he continued to staple the flyers on. Yukari was still a little kid but also knew that Gohan was lying. Truth be told, even she could tell that Gohan had been acting strangely as of late.

"_Could he be the peeper? But of course not, he's Gohan-kun, he'd never do anything like that…" _Yukari thought to herself as she analyzed what could possibly be bothering the older half-saiyan. _"It's probably something else, and I know it isn't my business, but maybe I should ask Moka and see if she knows what's going on with him."_

Once he had gotten done with his pile, he went back to the room and grabbed another stack of flyers, but caught Gin getting down to his knees to get a better view of Moka's panties while she was busy trying to get a flyer higher up on the wall. If one didn't know better, Gohan was actually feeling a twinge of jealousy and hatred that was slowly boiling over. Yukari too noticed this and it was then that the ground began to shake. He felt this way, but he had no earthly clue as to why. As the ground continued to shake everyone else took cover assuming that an earthquake had struck but just as quick as it shook, it stopped. Gohan let go of some of his excess energy and walked over towards the table and slammed his stack of flyers back into the desk; not particularly caring that his overzealous use of strength had completely smashed the table into pieces, shocking everyone including Gin. Froze was the first person to approach Gohan as he placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Hey…Um, Gohan, you okay buddy?" Froze asked. Though Gohan didn't move, everyone in the room could feel his anger and tension building back up to new heights as he turned back and gave the ice-jinn a cold glare.

"If you want to keep your hand in its present state you best get it off my shoulder right now." Gohan stated coldly while Yukari and Moka gasped while Froze immediately withdrew his hand. Gin slowly began to take a few steps away from Gohan as he couldn't help but feel some of the anger was being directed at him. Much to Gin's chagrin, the demi-saiyan had his sights set on him. His icy expression could give Vegeta's scowl a run for its money on even the saiyan prince's worst days. "I suggest you keep your eyes on the story and off of my friends…"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about man!" Gin replied as Gohan growled as Moka and Kurumu looked over to them.

"Eh? What did he say?" Moka asked.

"He simply said he could see your panties!" Gin accused as he grinned, thinking he got the better of Gohan this time as the demi-saiyan fought all of his urges to tear the older student into shreds.

"EH?!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari shouted as Froze rolled his eyes at that obvious lie.

"How dare you accuse me?!" Gohan felt his anger getting dangerously close to breaking while Moka and Kurumu got up towards him.

"GOHAN!" The two girls angrily shouted at him while Gohan tried to explain the situation as calmly as he could without busting a blood vessel.

"It's a misunderstanding…please, listen to me…" It wasn't helping matters that Gohan kept getting angrier and angrier while Gin chuckled to himself. Before he could explain himself any further both Moka and Kurumu smacked him. Gohan froze in place as he struggled to remember just where he had lost control of the situation. He was hurt, not from the physical blow itself, but the fact that it had even took place. Kurumu pulled back and apologized, but Gohan still remained like stone; quiet and motionless.

"I'm sorry! I did that subconsciously!" Kurumu fearing that she may have just screwed up whatever chance she ever had with the half-saiyan while Yukari looked away.

"I bet it hurts but you'll receive no pity from me." Yukari stated. Once again the room began to shake while Froze tried to calm the situation down.

"Gohan, come on man. Talk to me at least, I believe you man, just stop this…" Froze pleaded but his anger only continued to rise once again but the situation only worsened as Moka turned away from him.

"I hate perverts…" Moka spoke out. Out of nowhere Gin began to laugh.

"You're really that dumb and clueless aren't you? Man you're only making it worse for yourself! Better quit while you're far behind at this point." Gin stated to Gohan. That was the final straw as he screamed out and released only but a minute portion of his energy. The sheer force was enough to send all the objects flying into the walls while Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari turned back to see the angry half-saiyan.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Gohan screamed out as he held out his palm towards Gin as if to finish him off. Sparks began to form all around his hand as Froze shook his head.

"No! Gohan! Don't do it! GOHAN!" Froze yelled out as Gin looked on with fear and terror; seeing his very life flash before his eyes. Immediately the ice-jinn ran up and grabbed hard onto his shoulder. After a few minutes Gohan began to cease his attack and let his hand fall back to his side; turning away from the group and headed towards the door while Moka called out to him.

"Gohan! Wait! What's wrong?! Gohan!" Moka yelled out but it was too late, Gohan had already brushed past Kurumu.

"You all are such idiots! You don't get it do you?! Gohan was never the one peeping at your panties, it was our fearless club president! And you!" The girls all gasped in shock as Froze continued while turning his glare to Gin. "This is your fault! In accordance with Robert's Rules of Order, I motion for a voice vote to select our new club president…"

"MOTION DENIED! I'm the oldest here so I get the spot automatically!" Gin declared as he smirked but Gohan continued on his way out.

"We'll see about that tomorrow when I bring this up with the sponsor." The ice-jinn retorted.

"Gohan! Talk to us!" Kurumu pleaded as he flew out of an open window out in the hallway while Yukari sighed quietly. "That's it! I'm going to go after him and get some answers!"

"Kurumu. I wouldn't recommend that course of action. Let him go." Froze advised. He knew all about a saiyan's anger and that it waxed and waned at certain points of puberty but even to that regard; Gohan's behavior seemed very unlike his gentle personality. Kurumu and Moka looked to Froze as if to ask for a different answer but still the ice-jinn shook his head as the two sighed. Moka then walked out of the room quietly as well as she made her way to the bathroom. The others had also decided to leave as well to ease some of the tension that had been started between Gohan and Gin. She turned to the mirror and gazed upon her own reflection as she held tightly onto the ends of her skirt.

"Geez, did he really see it?" Moka said to herself as she sighed quietly. "This is so embarrassing…Which one am I even wearing today?"

As she was about to look her rosary began to glow as Inner Moka began to speak.

"**What are you doing?" **Inner Moka asked as Outer Moka quickly placed her skirt back downwards in embarrassment. **"You'd better be careful. I'm sensing a real dangerous aura coming from that Gin character. His cunning belies his true power, keep on your toes."**

It was then that she remembered how Gohan coldly stormed out of the room and flew away. She had no idea where he could have gone off to as she felt a wave of sadness overtake her. Tears began to form in Outer Moka's eyes as she looked down into the dirty sink.

"Gohan…" Moka uttered out while Gin and Froze continued arguing outside. It was then that Gin pulled out newly edited pictures that falsely had Gohan as the peeping tom but that was put to a grinding halt as the pictures were vaporized by a death beam shot out from Froze's finger.

"I don't think so." Froze glared while Gin angrily was about to attack the ice-jinn. "If I can vaporize your useless pictures, think of what I can do to your face."

With that Gin stopped, then smirked as he walked back inside while Froze in turn growled.

"Lecherous fiend." Froze remarked as Yukari and Kurumu sighed quietly.

"Where did Gohan-kun go? Will he come back?" Yukari asked.

"I…I'm not sure Yukari…" Kurumu responded. Meanwhile Gohan had flown off as far as he possibly could ending up out in the middle of the blood red ocean and touched down on a rocky set of islands. He shook once again as his rage threatened to consume him whole but he struggled against it, trying to retain what little of his gentle nature that was left. Struggle as he would however, it wasn't enough to stem the tide as he felt himself scream at the top of his lungs as he unleashed a powerful blast of energy. His entire body was consumed by bluish rays of light while a golden aura overtook his form. Gohan's eyes had transformed from its usual black to a turquoise color and his hair turned to its characteristic super saiyan golden blond. Already for the second time he had transformed and began to throw kicks and punches at invisible enemies in front of him and behind him. From a distance, Moka could see a bright light in the horizon as if a nuclear bomb had detonated nearby. The entire school shook as everyone cowered at the sudden phenomenon that was taking place. Quickly, Piccolo snapped back into reality from his meditative trance and flew to where he was sensing Gohan's quickly rising ki.

"KAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEE…" Gohan began form the attack from within his cupped hands. The small blue orb slowly got bigger and bigger until he finally unleashed the massive energy beam as it flowed from his hands and split the ocean in front of him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He sustained the attack, not really caring that the force from the attack was creating fissures in the ground all over the place. The stance that he was in reminded him of that fateful day against Cell. Just him, his broken arm, and Perfect Cell in a kamehameha duel. Gohan breathed in and out heavily as he recalled every single detail; the very pain that reeked havoc on his body, seeing his friends laying unconscious on the ground after expending everything they had on trying to distract Cell, and then Vegeta stepping in. He would soon be broken from his thoughts as he felt Piccolo's incoming presence. Immediately he powered down and let his kamehameha wave dissipate as he turned to face his sensei.

"I haven't seen you this intense since Cell…" Piccolo remarked as Gohan remained silent. "I know you're having a hard time with it, but you really need to control your anger a little better. If you aren't careful, you could end up destroying this whole world."

"…I don't know what's wrong with me, Piccolo." Gohan responded quietly. "I just, snapped at everyone not too long ago. I had to come out here or I would have…"

"Killed someone?" Piccolo finished as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, that Gin guy really got under my skin. I don't know why I let him bother me that much but lately it feels like I have two different personalities within me. Ever since I got here I've had this unexplainable rage. These violent thoughts, they invade my mind and it feels so foreign to me…" Gohan explained as Piccolo closed his eyes and placed his hand upon his former pupil's head.

"Three times a week, I want you to come by the dojo and I will do guided mediation sessions with you to help sharpen your mind's defenses. There are…sinister forces in play right now, and there is no time to waste. We could run away but it won't do us any good…These other interested parties seem to have a real eye on you and may even be attempting to manipulate you through subtle means. For what end though, I'm not entirely sure." Piccolo advised. "I need you to be real sharp because when the time comes, crap is really going to hit the fan."

"Okay Piccolo…" Gohan sighed quietly as he surveyed the now serene ocean and the blood red night sky above.

"Have you calmed down?" Piccolo asked while Gohan nodded. "Come on, let's go back."

With that, the both of them flew back to the shore and back onto school property. Gohan however, made sure to avoid everyone on the way back to his room but once he got to his door he found several notes posted to it. One of them was from Yukari and another from Kurumu apologizing for what had transpired earlier. The one written on pink stationery was from Moka. On it she had drawn a small chibi-figure of herself with a frown on her face and on it merely read: "I'm sorry, can we please talk tomorrow before class? – Moka."

He paused momentarily and then without removing any of the notes just walked back into the dark solitude of his room. Gohan sighed quietly as he removed his school uniform and changed into his normal non-fighting clothes. It was then that he noticed one last poster that he had forgotten to place up amongst the others; a gift from his grandfather the Ox-King. Undoing the rubber band that held it together, he unfurled what turned out to be a poster of some far away distant nebula in the vast reaches of space. Amongst martial arts, his other obsession was science and was a bit of a nerd when it came to astronomy. Sighing quietly, he placed the poster up on the opposite wall from the bed and with that, he went to bed. The next morning had arrived and like usual he had gotten himself dressed but lacked much of the energy from the previous day. He made his way from the dorms and up to the main classroom buildings were and like clockwork, someone was already calling out for him.

"Gohan! Wait!" Moka yelled out as Gohan stopped and turned but kept his head down. She stopped as well as she sighed and was about to speak but he had already turned back and gone back the other way back towards his room.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu and Yukari called out but Gohan saw them too and slowly levitated into the air and flew back to the dorms instead as Froze finally arrived.

"He just…" Kurumu spoke out but Moka finished her sentence.

"Ignored all of us. I think we really upset him yesterday guys, Gohan is really mad at us for what happened…for what we did…" Moka looked down with tears in her eyes. _"For what I did…"_

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT MOKA!" Kurumu viciously attacked as she drew her claws while Moka defensively shot back.

"You smacked him too and accused him all the same! You're just as guilty Kurumu!"

"Guys stop it! This isn't going to bring Gohan back around to us!" Yukari shouted but she was ignored by the both of them as Froze sighed quietly next to the little witch.

"We're the voices of reason around here, and each time we're ignored…" Froze rolled his eyes while Yukari sighed in turn and nodded in agreement. Gohan finally made it back into his room and lay back down in bed.

"No one's going to miss me there anyway. What's a day missing to these people anyway…" Gohan muttered as he turned to his side. Try as he might however, he would not be able to get sleep and soon got dressed into his blue fighting gi and headed out the door once again.

Meanwhile back in class, the students had settled into their seats, sans Gohan of course. Moka eyed the empty seat ahead of her and sighed quietly. She wondered how she would be able to approach him and actually have a talk with him despite the fact that he had brushed everyone off earlier as if they didn't even exist. Had he become that embittered towards them all? These thoughts amongst others raced in her head and yet no answer really came to mind. Ms. Nekonome was in the process of taking roll as she called out Gohan's name.

"Gohan? Son Gohan?" Ms. Nekonome scanned the room as she scratched her head slightly. It was odd for him to be out of class as he was one of the most diligent students she had the privilege of teaching in her entire career. "Does anyone know what happened to Gohan? Anybody?"

Moka was about to raise her hand and speak up but Froze had already beaten her to the punch.

"Ms. Nekonome, Gohan hasn't been feeling quite well for the past week. I think he is sick in bed. If you would allow me, I can take his class assignments to his room later on." Froze offered as Ms. Nekonome nodded in relief and smiled. She really did care for her students quite a bit.

"Well being ill aside, I'm glad he's safe and sound! In any event, speaking of safety; today I feel that it would be prudent for me to review safety procedures in the event of an earthquake or any other natural disaster that could befall the school. All of this of course is in light of the radically insane earth shakes we had last night! Meow!" Ms. Nekonome continued as Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari remembered the strange events well but Froze knew better. It was all caused by Gohan's immense power. "Come to think of it, I think this is the first time that Youkai Academy has ever experienced an earthquake!"

Outside, Gohan made his way towards the dojo that Piccolo told him that he would be at but soon was sidetracked by the sight of the swimsuit-clad girls of the swim club. He marveled at their agility and speed in the water, though he had no idea what their true forms were that afforded them those abilities. It was then that Tamao, the leader of the swim club approached Gohan with a smile and took his hands into hers.

"Welcome to the Youkai Academy pool! I see that you're admiring all of us from afar but why not join us for a little swim?" Tamao offered.

"I don't know if I really should…" Gohan cautiously replied as he was about to walk the other way but then Tamao appeared right next to him and tried to bring him into the pool. "I don't generally swim unless I'm chasing down a fish for dinner…"

"I promise, it'll be lots of fun…Here, I'll even act as the fish for you in this little game of ours…" Tamao giggled and winked, making Gohan blush and relented to her offer. "Take it off Gohan, take it all off…"

He then began to strip himself down of his dogi save for his boxer shorts; revealing his rather toned muscular form to Tamao and the other girls as the swim club began to dreamily swoon over Gohan. A small smirk formed over the mermaid's face as she chuckled.

"_He's kinda cute…I feel sorta bad that I have to do what I'm about to do, but beauty never rests…"_ Tamao thought to herself as she too gave Gohan a once over. _"On second thought though, I might have a little fun with this boy first…"_

"Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan gave that classic Son family grin as he ran towards the pool enthusiastically and jumped right in; much to the surprise of Tamao and the others within the swim club. His speed was also equally as amazing to them as they had no knowledge of the strength and speed of saiyans. She grinned as she slowly waded her way into the pool; Tamao was going to enjoy this far more than she previously thought. Turning way back to Gohan, she gave him an inviting stare as she swam off with great speed and agility in the other direction. The half-saiyan gave chase and much to his surprise, she too was pretty fast in the water; almost as if the water were her real home and natural habitat. It had taken some time but finally Gohan had caught up to her. He had to cheat a little by powering up to increase his speed.

"Well now, looks like the freshman caught me. You're something really special, you know that?" Tamao remarked as she smiled sweetly at Gohan as he blushed yet again.

"Aw shucks, no I'm not…" Gohan looked down into the pool in a bashful manner as Tamao approached closer to him. Out of pure instinct and reflex he backed away a few paces in the water.

"Are you still thinking about that Moka Akashiya girl? Do you care about her that much? Forget all about her and look at me…How about it Gohan?" She sweetly smiled at him as Gohan's eyes were bulging out of his sockets as he attempted to go back further but ran out of room as he was backed into the wall of the pool while the other girls had the pool completely surrounded.

"Miss Tamao…" Gohan blushed but then shook his head. He knew this all had felt wrong, immediately he placed himself into a defensive posture and prepared himself for a fight.

"Calm down Gohan…you know I've had my eye on you ever since you enrolled at this school…I've always been so fascinated by you, and after hearing that you beat Saizou…well it certainly didn't make you any less irresistible…" She leaned in closer towards Gohan's face.

"I'm sorry Miss Tamao…But my mother taught me better than to kiss on the first date! You're going to have to get your kicks from elsewhere!" Gohan thought back to that comment and realized that she never taught him anything about girls or dating other than to just be polite and that girls never wanted to be 'just friends'. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to relent on this one.

"Gee, that's really too bad…because I so was looking forward to your human-like essence…you see…I'm really a mermaid…" Tamao revealed as she slowly transformed into her true monster form as her both formed a fish-like jaw with jagged sharp teeth, a fish's tail, and webbed hands and feet; scales covering her entire skin. It was quite the terrible sight to behold but Gohan remained fearless and resolute. "I must have all of your life essence Gohan! I can tell you have so much pure energy…"

"Stay back! I don't want to have to fight you!" Gohan warned as Moka finally walked up towards the pool to see what the big commotion was about. She had asked to be excused from class to use the bathroom and clear her mind to which Ms. Nekonome obliged. She covered her mouth and gasped at the scene that was unfolding while Gohan was preparing to fight while being surrounded.

"Aww, that's too bad Gohan! Either way, I'm going to suck your energy down regardless of whether or not you struggle!" Tamao smirked as she grabbed onto Gohan but found that she went right through an afterimage of him but it was then that the other girls joined into the pool and grabbed onto him. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to hurt any of them but at the same time he knew their plans for him wasn't going to be good by any stretch of the imagination.

"GOHAN! HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Moka yelled out as she didn't even hesitate to run towards the pool to save her precious friend and jumped right in but soon felt herself weaken as sparks flew all over her body. The purifying effect of the water was eating away at her skin and her body as she screamed in pain. Seeing this Gohan had no choice, he had to do something or else Moka was going to be in bigger trouble. Immediately, he grabbed the two girls that were holding him back and with his strength tossed them to the other side of the pool and quickly flew over to Moka and with blinding speed reappeared in the air with the pink-haired vampire in hand; looking down at the girls of the swim club with a cold disdain. He reappeared next to the pool and placed her gently on the concrete and then reappeared in the middle of the pool; much to the shock of everyone that was watching once again.

"Do your worst…" Gohan simply stated as he readied himself while all the girls surrounded him and prepared to suck down his massive amounts of energy but it was then that he screamed out and released a huge blast of his power, knocking everyone back into the walls of the pool and then reappeared next to Moka and phased back into the air with her in hand once again before more water could splash on her. "Don't ever let me catch you preying on innocent people ever again…"

"That was the quickest fight ever, chuuuuuu!" Kou the bat commented as he flew overhead.

With that he flew off towards the dorms and looked down at the weakened Moka and landed. He ran up the stairs back into his room and ran past his door and closed it behind him and placed her immediately on the bed and dried her off the best he could. Gohan went over to his dresser and pulled out the brown bag of senzu beans and placed one into her mouth and softly spoke out.

"That's a senzu bean, it will heal you. Eat it." Gohan instructed as she slowly bit into it and swallowed. Within a few seconds she was back up but then spotted Gohan who was quietly sitting down at his desk and looking out at this window.

"Where…where am I?" Moka asked.

"…My room." Gohan replied. "I brought you here after you were weakened by the pool water."

"Thank you…Gohan. I didn't expect you to help me after what happened yesterday…" Moka trailed off. The half-saiyan responded only with his silence as he continued zone out to the serene view of the school's dorm courtyard. "We all didn't see you in class today. Froze made up an excuse that you were sick…We were all very worried about you, Gohan."

Once again, just silence. Moka began to tear up as she sat up on the edge of his bed and looked over to the four star ball that was on his dresser, almost expecting it to give her some sort of advice as much as Goku had spoken to it when he was younger; thinking it was his Grandpa Gohan. She sighed quietly and spoke up again.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday in the clubroom…I shouldn't have smacked you, and I didn't even give you a chance to explain what happened. That was very wrong of me and Kurumu. I still hope we're friends, but if you don't want to be then I understand completely…Your cold silence is almost too much for me to bear, so I think I'd better leave you alone…I'm sorry to have bothered you…" Moka slowly got up and had walked out of the door. She stopped outside of the building and paused as she turned back towards to building to see if Gohan had followed her, and much to her sadness; he did not. It was then that Gohan came outside with a large bag packed with unknown objects and to this Moka could only assume he was on his way to leaving Youkai Academy for good.

"Gohan! Where are you going with that?!" Moka yelled out but Gohan continued on with his large bag and soon flew off past the forest and towards the bus stop. The bus had stopped running but a class had gone on a field trip earlier and the driver was likely still there. "I have to stop him before he leaves for good!"

She gave chase to him but she knew that with his ability of flight that there was no chance of her catching up and began to slow down and sighed. Eventually however, she reached the bus stop and was encouraged by the fact that Gohan was still standing there with the eerie bus driver and handing him the large bag.

"So if you could please do me this one favor and drive back into my world and drop these letters in a postal box. I would greatly appreciate it." Gohan requested as the bus driver smirked. Immediately Moka rushed in and knocked the bag out of the driver's hand as tons of enveloped letters flew all over the place. She seemed shocked at first but then took a look at the cover of the stamped envelopes.

"Moka! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Gohan demanded.

"Chi-Chi and Goten Son, 439 East District, Mount Pazou…Oh my…I'm so sorry!" Moka panicked as she quickly picked the letters back up and hurriedly placing them back into the sack. "I thought…you were going to try to leave for good again…"

"Gosh! No! These are letters to my mom and my little brother back home. My mom would kill me if she knew I dropped out from school!" Gohan sighed as he picked up the last of the letters and placed them back in the sack. "The phones to the human world have been out of order for some time so I haven't been able to communicate with my family back home. So I wrote these letters only to find that you guys don't have a postal box like we do. She's probably very worried about me so before she flips out and tries to pay an unexpected visit, I need to get these sent right away."

"Oh…I'm…I'm really sorry Gohan…" Moka apologized as she bowed and sighed quietly while Gohan narrowed his eyes at her and then gave her that classic Goku grin.

"Aww it's okay!" Gohan laughed as he scratched his head and looked down towards his shoes. "Look, about yesterday, sorry for snapping at everyone like that…"

"Hey Gohan, it's okay, really it was our fault for not letting you explain the situation." Moka replied back as she wrapped her arms around Gohan tightly while the bus driver cleared his throat and prepared to hop back into his bus.

"Erm, if you don't mind, I'm going to be off now to deliver your letters…" The creepy driver replied as he sat into his seat with a grin. "Sending letters to your mother…what a good little boy…"

With that, the bus disappeared back into the tunnel towards the human world and looked to Moka.

"Man I'm never going to get used to that guy. What a creeper…" Gohan remarked but then noticed Moka sniffing near his neck.

"Every time I get close to you, it's like I can smell that sweet scent…I can recognize it anywhere, so if you don't mind I'll be taking my fill for today!" Moka exclaimed as she bit down her fangs and began to drink from Gohan's neck. "CAPU-CHUUUU!"

"Not again!" Gohan shouted as he struggled against Moka.

A few hours had passed since that point as Moka and Gohan were walking back from the cafeteria and towards the roof of one of the buildings where she and the half-saiyan would try to get away from everyone else. They sat quietly as they viewed the night sky until Gin walked up from behind and interrupted their moment.

"Hey Moka, what are you doing up here? It's already nightfall…Look, there's even a beautiful full moon out tonight. So what are you doing spending it with a lecher like Gohan?" Gin smirked as the both of them turned and looked. Gohan gave him another icy glare as his temper began to flare once again.

"Gin…?" Moka called out as she looked to him shocked that he found them up there to begin with. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about it…Gohan. Even though he doesn't seem the type, the saying 'you can't judge a book by its cover' applies here." Gin said.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked as Gohan's rage was starting to rise again but Gin seemed blissfully unaware of the storm that was brewing within the half-saiyan.

"I understand you that you want to believe him. However he was caught red handed with evidence." Gin stated as he pulled out newly edited photographs and showed it to Moka. "You should just forget about this lecherous loser. Come, let me comfort you tonight…Be with me, be my woman, Moka Akashiya!"

Gin placed his arm tightly around Moka but the pink haired vampire struggled and pushed Gin away. Gohan had seen enough and was preparing to make his attack which concerned Gin but before anything else could transpire, a pinkish-red beam was fired and vaporized the pictures in Gin's hand and even burnt his fingers a tiny bit. The slick-haired Gin looked up angrily as he found Froze lying in wait as he landed behind him.

"I warned you that there would be consequences if you attempted to pull those fake photographs again…" Froze sternly spoke out while Moka looked on in shock.

"Fake? You mean, those were edited?" Moka asked while Kurumu approached in Sherlock Holmes cosplay and Yukari in a Shinto priestess outfit.

"Those photographs only contained the top half of Gohan's body, it didn't even show what he was using for support…" Kurumu glared at Gin but continued on. "Not to mention the fact that you can still see a part of the newspaper club's broken desk coming out of Gohan's thigh. Terrible editing job you did, Gin."

"Well…I…that's because I went to the scene after it happened. Even though it was the first time I had ever been there I knew that's what Gohan used as support! And the desk…uh, an optical illusion?" Gin tried to explain; the explanations becoming more and more ludicrous.

"Didn't you say it was the first time you had ever been there? Then how can you be so sure that it wasn't there before?" Kurumu smirked as she knew Gin had just been caught in a major lie.

"That's right! Also it would have been physically impossible for Gohan to have been sighted at those incidents since after Froze revealed to us where Gohan went off to during the later earthquakes. You mister club president, are a liar, desu!" Yukari added as Gin slowly started to back away nervously and laughed. "Not to mention the fact that the drums that Gohan supposedly used to peep on the girls was moved out of the way due to the fact that it was used the last time in the last peeping incident…"

"Furthermore, I find it very suspicious that it was you that took this photograph conveniently as it supposedly happened!" Kurumu growled as she approached Gin closer while Gohan attempted to piece together everything that had happened.

"Alright! Fine! So I was at the scene before but that still doesn't mean I was the one that committed the crimes!" Gin yelled back but Kurumu smirked.

"Oh sure we can Gin…" Kurumu glared straight into his eyes. "After the first incident, the girls had the drums removed by the female students who were concerned it would happen again. In other words…the drums were only there from the time the crime occurred until immediately after. Besides the people at the scene, it would have been impossible for anyone else to have known about it. But there's more. There are a few witnesses that testified that it was you who moved the drums before the crimes occurred."

"Which means…which means…" Moka repeated as she struggled to get the last few words out until Ghost Nappa popped right at the scene with popcorn and whispered not-so-subtly into her and everyone else's ears.

"Gin TOOK the pictures of the naked girls!" Nappa grinned while everyone narrowed their eyes at him as he disappeared, but Kurumu and Yukari turned back to Gin and pointed their fingers at him.

"Which means the criminal is YOU GINEI MORIOKA! HOW DARE YOU IMPLICATE GOHAN?!" Kurumu and Yukari growled while Moka was taken aback by all the new evidence as Gin backed up but accidently let loose all the other pictures of nude and semi-nude photos of various girls as the girls all glared at him.

"Enough of this nonsense! Since it's come to this I will use my power to make you my woman, Moka Akashiya!" Gin shouted out as the full moon revealed itself brightly from the clouds; leaping high into the air and landing dramatically as he began to transform into his true monster form; a fearsome werewolf. It was then that Gohan began to shudder but not because of Gin, but because of the inner turmoil; the storm of rage from within. It was beginning to trigger a change within him that he had not felt since his youth. His hands shook as that same primal rage rushed through his blood; that instinct that all saiyans have. Everyone else was too busy focusing on Gin to have noticed Gohan's problem, however.

"Werewolves are violent creatures and generally retain their human forms until the light of a full moon transforms them. The stronger the moonlight, the stronger their powers are, chuuuuu!" Kou the bat informed as he flew around the battle scene. With that, Gin used his amazingly fast speed to attack Moka as she was forced to her knees to avoid the attack. Inner Moka then began to speak out to Outer Moka through the rosary.

"**Get the boy to remove the rosary! Now! I hate werewolves and I'm going to show this mongrel his place!"** Inner Moka demanded as Outer Moka called out to Gohan.

"Gohan! Remove my rosary! My inner half wants to fight this one!" With that, Gohan attempted to peel himself away from the gaze of the bright moon and all the youkai energies around him and struggled his way over to Moka. Kurumu noticed this and rushed over to Gohan and immediately tried to help him along but was shoved away.

"No! Get away!" Gohan demanded as he plucked off Moka's rosary and watched as she transformed into her more powerful silver-haired counterpart. She eyed him with a certain amusement as he struggled to keep his rage suppressed as he eyed Gin. He hungered for battle and thirsted for werewolf blood in his hands as he growled out angrily, a growl so animalistic in nature that it shocked everyone but Moka. He tried to keep his eyes off the moon but something possessed him to look. His pupils had dilated slightly and as well his hair became a bit more pronounce; his full power wanted to be desperately unleashed but he had to hold back. Gohan didn't want anyone knowing just how truly strong he was as well as releasing other secrets he was trying to keep about his past.

"**You look quite unwell, big man. Why don't you sit this one out and let me have some fun…I think you've had quite enough up to this point…But after I'm done with this idiot, I want a proper fight with you! I don't count the last fight since you were under a charm…"** Inner Moka smirked at Gohan as he struggled against this foreign urge as he was finally forced to his knees. **"I can smell the essence of power off of you, and yet you hold back…why hold back? It's what you truly are isn't it?"**

"Gohan? Are you…okay?" Kurumu gasped in shock while Froze's jaw gaped open.

"I…I…I'm sorry Moka, I can't! I just can't!" Gohan shouted as he grabbed hard onto his hair as he begged to fight through the many carnal growls he released. There was no way he was going to be able to continue resisting the transformation now.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu and Yukari exclaimed.

"**No skin off my ass…Just stay out of my way." **Inner Moka smirked as she looked over to Gin with disdain. It was no secret the intense, deadly rivalry that werewolves and vampires shared. Moka of course hated all werewolves with a passion, and eclipsed her hatred of even humans.

"No way…those…red pupils…She's a vampire!" Gin shouted in disbelief, realizing that the battle had become much harder but then laughed. "This is Moka's true form? Beautiful…this is the best! A vampire is fine too! Even if I have to defeat you, I'll still make you my woman!"

Gin ran from side to side, so fast that no one, not even Moka could quite keep up with his speed and went in for the attack but Moka saw him at the last minute.

"**Don't be ridiculous, you bastard!"** Inner Moka yelled out as she attempted a punch but Gin was still much too fast and it seemed as if he was only getting more powerful.

"Where are you looking at? I'm over here!" Gin taunted Moka from behind.

"He's fast!" Yukari exclaimed while Kurumu and Froze contemplated getting involved.

"He's really agile, it seems like he has no real weaknesses!" Kurumu shouted.

"The speed is just…unreal! We could sure use Gohan right about now!" Froze commented. Gohan however remained struggling with what was ailing him.

"I…I want to fight so bad…I've never had the urge this bad before…He's threatening my friends, I have reason to fight, but I want to do more than just that…I want to kill him and do it slowly…" Gohan muttered out quietly but not enough for others to even hear; sparks began to crackle all around him.

"If vampires rely on power, then it is us werewolves that rely on speed!" Gin shouted out. "And the stronger the moonlight, the faster the speed…The moonlight of the full moon is at its brightest tonight!"

With that, he kept whizzing right by Moka with his blinding speed while continuing to taunt her.

"Give it up Moka! As long as the moon is out I will win! You have no chance!" Gin yelled out as he laughed. He then charged straight at her with his claws drawn, slicing through a portion of her skirt but Moka had quickly grabbed onto his arm before it could do any further damage. "What?! What's this?! Crap! The moon got covered up by the clouds!"

The clouds had once again settled over the moon as Inner Moka merely smirked as she grabbed hard onto his arm and threw him up into the air but then landed back onto his feet.

"Don't get cocky! Don't underestimate a werewolf even without moonlight! Be my woman obediently, Moka!" Gin shouted as he attempted another claw attack but was once against stopped.

"**You untamed mongrel…you aren't fit to be my opponent…NOW KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Inner Moka shouted as she landed hard roundhouse kick to the face, sending the werewolf flying into a railing near the edge of the rooftop. Gin struggled to get back up but then collapsed back onto his knees as he was conceding defeat at this point.

Meanwhile, Gohan was still on his knees on the sidelines, watching the fight; attempting to let the transformation urge to pass but once again he was forced to gaze back up at the full moon. His screams going from normal to more animalistic as he growled out loudly as his bright white aura slowly started to turn golden. He tried with all he had to suppress his super saiyan state from revealing itself. Much to his luck however, instead of transforming the ground merely began to shake once again as sparks flickered everywhere. Kurumu and Froze heard this as Yukari quickly hid behind Moka in fear.

"What…what was that?!" Kurumu asked, afraid of what the true answer might be. Froze was stunned as he could feel a massive power level surge within Gohan. He knew deep down what was happening; it was Gohan but not as they knew him. Now he was an animalistic saiyan killing machine and he was heading straight for them. "Was…my Destined One the cause of the earthquakes yesterday?! He makes an S-Class look like a little child compared to him!"

Gohan charged forward as the whole ground shook as he screamed and growled continuously; destroying the ground around him as he cracked the concrete below. He then spotted Gin as his big red, crimson eyes eyed the werewolf with murderous intent. Inner Moka too was slightly taken aback by this new side of Gohan, though she did not truly know what exactly had gotten into him. Immediately his fist slammed onto the rooftop, collapsing a part of the roof down onto the floor below it but not before grabbing onto Gin. Gohan was determined to pop Gin like a bottle of toothpaste as he squeezed the life out of the werewolf with his bare hands.

"GAH! MERCY! HAVE…MERCY! I PROMISE I WON'T DO ANYTHING PERVERTED AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Gin screamed out as Gohan then slammed Gin onto the metal fencing atop the roof, leaving an imprint of his body in the metal bars. Everyone else just merely froze in fear as they watched Gohan looking on enraged.

"What…What's going on? What is he?! I can't believe he's man-handling Gin like that!" Kurumu panicked.

"Never doubt Gohan's strength, desu!" Yukari chimed in as she giggled in glee.

"STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW!" Froze yelled out as he flew forward, leaving the girls up there dumbfounded. With nothing but a cold expression on his face, he placed his palm out as a yellow ki orb began to form near his hand and once more Gin saw his entire life flash before his eyes.

Froze and Kurumu flinched while Yukari continued to cheer Gohan on. They watched as Gohan was going to finish off Gin, execution style. Inner Moka merely smirked as she was actually content on letting this brutality continue. Despite defeating Gin earlier, Inner Moka was savoring every moment that the perverted werewolf was getting pummeled into oblivion.

"_**This ought to be interesting; maybe there is some hope for this boy after all…" **_Inner Moka thought to herself.

Froze growled as he formed a ki blast in his hand and fired to get him to stop, but much to his disbelief Gohan had knocked it away as another explosion rocked the ground. Still determined however, Froze yelled out to Gohan, pleading with him.

"GOHAN! NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE TURNING INTO A MONSTER LIKE THE REST OF THIS SCHOOL! DON'T LET IT DO THIS TO YOU!" Froze yelled to him as Gohan paused and began to relent in his attack. Moka glared angrily at Froze but harrumphed and narrowed her eyes at Gohan.

"What…what am I doing? What have I done…Why…" Gohan asked softly while Inner Moka turned away from him as he felt his sanity return to him.

"**For all of your strength half-breed, you will always be weak because you show mercy. As for you…"** Inner Moka scowled while she looked on in contempt as she drew closer to Gin and hissed as she picked up his battered body and kicked him once more into a tree.

"Was that really necessary? The man was already down!" Froze shouted while Moka merely ignored him.

"**Whatever. It matters very little to me if he lives or dies."** Moka coldly stated as she turned away and was about to replace the rosary on her neck while Piccolo touched down from the air with Kurumu and Yukari following close behind on foot. **"You best stop being so generous Gohan. It will get you killed one day if you don't. Oh and to that green thing…Your tournament…count me in. You weren't seriously going to hold a martial arts tournament without the best fighter, were you?"**

"That's PICCOLO to you. Learn some respect you insolent little brat!" Piccolo sharply replied as Moka merely smirked and transformed back into her gentler personality and collapsed onto her knees as she softly muttered out.

"Gohan…" She said as she fell. Piccolo then touched down with Kurumu and Yukari following close behind on foot while Kou the bat flew overhead.

"Today's battle took 122 seconds somehow. Gohan's beatdown of Gin however only took less than 20 seconds! Chuuuuu!" Kou exclaimed.

"Froze, grab Gin and Moka. I'm going to speak to Gohan. ALONE." Piccolo commanded but Kurumu had different ideas.

"Hey! What about us?! If you have something to say to him you can say it in front of all of us!" Kurumu demanded but Piccolo gave her a stern glare that forced her to back down. "Or maybe we'll just all return to our rooms."

"Good, now get lost!" Piccolo shouted as Kurumu and Yukari retreated while Froze took Gin's battered form and Moka's unconscious body off to the infirmary and the dorms respectively. Once he was sure everyone had left he sighed and spoke out to his former pupil as Gohan stood there frozen, shocked as his hands continued to shake. "This problem is more serious than I previously thought."

"I don't remember much of it…I don't know why I did what I did. I just, don't understand…I'm supposed to be peaceful…" Gohan muttered out as Piccolo mulled it over in his head.

"You will report to me everyday until we can at least get this under control. In the meantime, try not to get into too many fights until we can figure out what's causing all of this." Piccolo ordered as Gohan nodded slowly. "I can say this for sure, it's not teenage hormones…"

Not too far off a tiny spy drone disguised as a ladybug had buzzed around Piccolo and Gohan; collecting data on both of them. The drone ran through pictures and data through its own internal database and logging new information gathered.

Unknown location within the Youkai Realm…

"I know who the girls are; they are children of some of the most influential monsters in this world…but these three…Froze…race unknown…fighting potential unknown…no further data at this time. Piccolo…Namekian…fighting potential is high, current power output is unknown, danger rating is high…extremely dangerous individual; approaching him in single combat is not recommended…We'll see about that…" The voice of a woman rang out in the empty dark room in front of a bright computer screen. "But here's the one we're really interested in…Son Gohan…half-human, half-saiyan…fighting potential extremely high but true depths unknown, current fighting power unknown…danger rating is extremely high…approaching him in single combat is not recommended and avoidance at all costs is critical…And what's this? Address on file: 429 East District…Mount Pazou…Interesting."

"Commander, the battle is over but unfortunately we could not see the true depths of power of the boy named Son Gohan…" A rather grotesque-looking snake creature managed out as his tongue slithered all over the place; his scaly green skin leaking green ooze all over the floor. An older woman turned around; who despite her age retained her youthful appearance, brushed her blonde hair aside across her fairly tanned face and smirked as she closed her eyes.

"Very good. Our master will be very pleased." The woman spoke; quite amused at the turn of events as she felt the crystal floating over towards her hands. It contained some of Gohan's energy collected from his battles at school up to that point. "That fool Dr. Gero is long dead, but it turns out his energy sucking inventions were useful after all. Those miniature insect drones were refitted to spy on our enemies, collect data, collect energy from certain individuals as we see fit, and even alter their behavior patterns…I do love creating a good panic, don't you lowly snake?"

"Yes, commander…" The snake-monster hissed in response whilst still bowing…

The following day, Youkai Academy…

The next day had finally come after the chaotic events of the previous night. Gohan fixed his green suit and his red tie before he entered the infirmary where the heavily injured Gin was resting. He had sustained multiple broken ribs from Moka's deadly kicks and Gohan's abuse as well as a few lacerations to his face. A look of sadness and regret crept over the demi-saiyan's face as he approached the fearful Gin, attempting to press the nurse call button while Gohan placed his hands up in the air with a nervous smile.

"I'm not going to bite, I swear." Gohan said nervously while he scratched the back of his head while Gin sighed and looked out the window. "Listen, about last night…well I can't speak for Moka but I'm sorry for what I did up there on the roof. I know you took a hellacious beating from me, and I don't know what came over me. Guess I let my anger get the best of me…I'm sorry Gin. If you want, I'd like to be your friend."

"It's…fine. I probably deserved it after trying to do all the crap that I put you through anyway. It's whatever, I'll get over it in a day or too; hurts like all hell though. I can see why Saizou is scared of you…Where the hell did you learn to fight like that anyway?" Gin asked as he winced painfully while trying to reposition himself on the bed.

"My family is filled with martial artists and my father, Son Goku, is one of the greatest heroes on earth. Plus, being trained by Piccolo has its perks." Gohan laughed. "With credentials like that, you don't go on in life without learning how to fight."

"Well fuck me, haha. THE Son Goku is your father? I never even stood a chance. Everyone at this school knows who Goku and Piccolo are. Those two were made famous after their bout at the World's Martial Arts Tournament some years ago! I know for a fact those two were at the Cell Games, but apparently some little kid at the time beat that monster. As unbelievable as that sounds, that's not nearly as hard to believe as thinking some dolt like Hercule Satan beat Cell…I actually thought about entering the Cell Games with my friend Haiji and taking the glory and women that would have come with it." Gin grinned as he howled just slightly in pain but then narrowed his eyes at Gohan and moved back a few inches. "You know…now that I think about it…you kinda look like that kid before the TV feeds cut off; 'cept he had blond hair."

"I assure you the resemblance is purely a coincidence…Hehe…" Gohan laughed nervously as he felt a sweatdrop form behind his head. _"Uh oh…"_

"Yea, pretty crazy right? Haha!" Gin laughed while Gohan asked a question as his demeanor became more serious.

"Hey, club president…Just how many people know the truth about the Cell Games at this school?" Gohan asked.

"Not just this school, the entire monster world knows. Man you shoulda been here after the Cell Games were over! I mean some of us were cheering for Cell since there's that whole hatred of humans thing, but the rest of us knew how serious a threat Cell was to the entire world. He even attacked the yuki-onna snow village as part of his rampage leading up to the games themselves. The entire world here was obsessed over the little kid. Some of us even thought he might have been at least a part monster since no mere human could be that strong. There was even a whole line of merchandise centered on the kid; posters, toys, lunch boxes, you name it! The little guy was a celebrity! That was clear back before I even attended this school." Gin reminisced.

"_I was on a lunch box…?"_ Gohan thought as an even bigger sweatdrop formed. Little did either of them know, another person was listening in to the conversation and was focused on Gohan in particular. Her bluish-purple eyes gazed longingly at the object of her ultimate desire that enflamed her icy heart with a lustful passion that would have made even the gods blush. As her staring from afar continued, the infirmary slowly became colder and colder in temperature as Gohan turned to Gin. "Hey…is it just me or did it just get a lot colder in here?"

"Yea, I'll say! What gives?" Gin asked but then spotted a shadowy figure near the doorway but saw it quickly zip off to another location and disappear from view. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Anyway…I'll be fine, go on ahead man, I'll see you at the next newspaper club meeting in a day or two."

"Right! Get better Gin!" Gohan exclaimed as he smiled and patted Gin's back hard as he winced in pain as he flinched. "Gosh, I'm so sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength!"

"It's…quite alright Gohan…" Gin said as he slumped back down into the bed in pain while Gohan ran out of the room. He too could feel a presence spying on him, almost as if to stalk him but shrugged it off as well as he continued on towards Ghost Nappa's health and sex ed class. He then spotted Moka who in turn tackled him.

"Good morning Gohan!" Moka shouted as her face was mere inches away from Gohan's as they both were on the floor.

"Um…hey there!" Gohan smiled as the pink-haired vampire twiddled her fingers. "You want my blood, right? Have at it!"

"You mean…it?" Moka's eyes lit up as she squealed with delight and bit down on his neck, drawing his delicious blood into her mouth. "CAPU-CHUUUU!"

"I'll never get used to that…" Gohan muttered out as he sighed but it was then that he finally noticed a purple-haired, pale-skinned girl wearing purple-striped stockings, a white sweater, and the school's plaid skirt. She had a lollipop in her mouth and oddly enough had a belt tied around her leg. She quietly stared at Gohan with her lustful gaze and then smiled but then saw Moka and her icy expression had returned just as quickly. "Man…She looks pretty but she gives me the creeps…and gosh it's cold in here! Did the school stop paying the heating bill?"

"What a peculiar girl…" Moka muttered out loud as she and Gohan slowly got up from the floor. Neither of them had even the slightest idea…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…On the next installment of Rosario to Dragonball! Chapter 6: Snow Fairy, Fine Art and Vampire!

Wow, so I'm really sorry this update took a billion years but here it is! I hope you enjoyed and as always there is more to come, albeit a little more slowly than you (or I for that matter) would like. As always, reviews, comments, _constructive_ criticism is always welcome. Happy reading guys!


	6. Frozen Monkey and Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z (property of Akira Toriyama and Funimation) or Rosario + Vampire (Akihisa Ikeda and Funimation). Ghost Nappa is property of Team Fourstar. Pretty simple and straightforward stuff…

A/N: To start with, I regret to inform everyone that from here on in, all guest reviews WILL be moderated. I've noticed a trend with a few (mostly in the last few days) of people leaving reviews that actually kind of bordered on spam. While the reviews did manage to get past 's spam detecting algorithim, these said reviews were likely from the same person (a guest who will remain unnamed) and constantly left 'reviews' (I guess I'll use this term loosely) for the same two chapters. If this keeps reoccurring, I will have no choice but to only allow reviews from people that are logged in. While I appreciate and do cherish all reviews and feedback, if you are abusing the system; I will either remove the review (with the case of guest reviews) or report it for abuse. On another note, the school year is coming up so the updates might become a bit sporadic but I promise I'm always going to be working on this story; so no worries guys! Plus, they're going to take longer now since we're going to start getting into the real meat of things after the whole freshman year arc is done with. So sit tight, and as always, enjoy!

For everyone's reference:

**This represents Inner Moka's **_**thoughts**_** and dialogue.**

* * *

== Chapter 6: Frozen Monkey and Vampire ==

"Satou-kun?" Miss Nekonome called out as she took roll while Gohan was deep within his own thoughts of the intense training that he was undergoing under Piccolo in order to help get him stronger both physically and mentally. A week had passed since the incident with Gin and the emergence of the new, mysterious, but beautiful lavender-haired beauty whose skin was as white as snow. Oddly enough however, not one of the students had spotted her in any class.

"Here." Another male student said in response.

_Piccolo seemingly unleashed a volley of punches against his former pupil who was still in his base state. It was then that Gohan finally started fighting back as he struck back with a few punches and kicks of his own as their little sparring match continued. Despite his recent battles, Gohan still had quite a bit of rust from all the years of not doing any real serious intensity training. The monsters that he had faced off against thus far were bad jokes compared to the true depths of his known power; and even more so against his still great well of untapped potential._

"Kurono-san?" Miss Nekonome called out as Kurumu raised her hand.

"Here!" Kurumu responded while Gohan gazed deeper into empty space.

_It was then that Piccolo decided to spice things up a bit and threw two heavy ki blasts towards Gohan. The energy orbs gave chase to Gohan as he attempted to evade but once he saw that Piccolo was not going to relent; he stopped and batted both of them away as he turned back and cupped his hands together near his hip while a blue orb began to form in his hand._

"_KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEEE…" Gohan shouted out as he unleashed his devastating kamehameha wave towards Piccolo. The Namek had no expression as he merely stood in front of the oncoming beam, concentrating. "HAAAA!"_

_It was then that Piccolo sent a Masenko right back at Gohan; the two attacks essentially cancelling each other out._

"Akashiya-san?"

"Here!" Moka responded.

_Soon after that spar the two sat down and began to go into a deep meditative trance. Gohan was still trying to get his newfound rage under control but slowly he was starting to get a better grip on his mind and emotions; not good but better._

"_It seems you're starting to get that rust off you; your fighting technique has rapidly improved over the week. You're about as sharp as you were against Cell." Piccolo remarked with a grunt._

"_Thanks Piccolo, but none of that would have been possible without your help." Gohan replied as he kept his eyes closed and concentrated harder but asked him another question. "Say, Piccolo…why did you set up this tournament? And why enter me when you already know what the end result will be? There is no one here that can even so much as pose a challenge…It can't be just to gauge the fighting ability of the strongest monsters here can it?"_

"_Well Gohan, if you must know…" Piccolo began._

Before Gohan could finish his thoughts Miss Nekonome was calling out Gohan's name.

"Son Gohan?" Miss Nekonome called out but Gohan was still buried in his thoughts as she once again repeated herself. "Gohan? Earth to Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Miss Nekonome! Here!" Gohan responded as the rest of the class snickered at him as she sighed quietly.

"Shirayuki-san?" Miss Nekonome looked around the room and then found the empty desk that was right in front of Gohan's as she sighed sadly. "It appears she is absent today as well…"

It was then that the door to the classroom slid open as the same pale-skinned, purple-haired girl from days prior walked right on in. The teacher's ears perked up at this and smiled while the rest of the class began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Gohan! Look! It's the girl from earlier in the week…" Moka exclaimed in a hushed whisper while Gohan too was shocked and taken aback as the mysterious girl took the seat in front of Gohan; but not before giving Gohan another once over much to the chagrin of Kurumu and Moka.

"Shirayuki-san! You finally came! I was beginning to get really worried about you!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed as the girl nodded. "Well then, let me introduce her to the class again. Class, this is Mizore Shirayuki! She's been out up until today so please give her a warm welcome!"

The entire class stared at her blankly while Moka protectively held onto the back of Gohan's green suit. Even Froze and Mizore exchanged awkward looks as the ice-jinn tensed up defensively. The rest of the class seemed to progress smoothly other than the occasional stares from Mizore that made Gohan feel quite uncomfortable. After class had adjourned; Gohan, Kurumu, Moka, Froze, and Yukari all met outside of the classroom with Gin.

"Alright guys, so the latest issue of the newspaper just got shipped in today from the presses. Time to hand them out!" Gin grinned as the other five nodded and went off towards the newspaper club room to grab the pallets of papers and outside for distribution. Moka was already outside first and had already proceeded to hand out her first paper.

"It's the latest issue of Youkai Academy's newspaper!" Moka called out as Kurumu followed her out as well.

"The latest issue just came out not too long ago!" Kurumu chimed in as she handed out papers to some of the eager students that were crowding around them.

"Please read it!" The little witch said as she smiled sweetly while Gohan was handing out his stack of newspapers but primarily to a more female crowd; chocked full of a following of fan-girls that had developed over the time that he was there.

"Hey! There's an article in here about that upcoming martial arts tournament! Too bad the submissions for the tournament are already closed…" One male student dejectedly stated.

"If it was written by that hunky fighter Gohan I most definitely want a copy!" One of the girls yelled out as another group giggled. Moka gritted her teeth at this but ignored it nonetheless as the continued handing out papers.

"The latest issue gives a good feeling." Gin said who was still on crutches but was healing nonetheless from the battle a week ago.

"Yeah, sure does doesn't it? It's all because of the hard work that we all put into it." Gohan said happily as the demi-saiyan handed out another paper. After a few hours they had all gotten done emptying box after box of their latest issue of the school's newspaper. Yukari happily jumped up and began to shout out to everyone near her.

"Yay! We were able to distribute all of the newspapers! Good job everyone!"

"Yep! And from what I can tell the news report critics are giving good reviews too!" Kurumu exclaimed as she wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead while Moka finally came to a brilliant idea.

"Hey! How about we hold a celebration? Like bring some snacks and such!" Moka suggested as Gohan grinned.

"Hey! That sounds really awesome!" Gohan approved while Yukari and Froze nodded in agreement.

"Huh…wait, where's our fearless leader?" Moka asked while the rest of the group looked around for him.

"Well…he was over there just a minute ago…" Gohan trailed off before Kurumu closed her eyes and sighed.

"He's probably off somewhere harassing some female students…like always…" The succubus commented. "What a pig…"

Right as they spoke of him Gin was walking alongside two girls as his hand was groping upon her butt.

"Isn't this report interesting?" Gin slyly spoke as he smiled while the girl he was groping was blushing a deep red. "Actually, the newspaper club is recruiting some beautiful girls like you for modeling…wanna give it a go?"

"Just as she said, chuuuu!" Kou the bat interjected as he flew overhead.

"So, like I said before, it's okay if we DON'T invite him…" Kurumu angrily continued on while Yukari popped up next to her with her wand in the air.

"He's an enemy of all women!" Yukari shouted.

"Other than that, how are we going to hold the celebration?" Kurumu asked.

"First, let's go to the store and buy snacks…" Moka replied but then looked at Gohan and remembered how much he really ate. "…a lot of snacks…and drinks."

"Well then, we will bring our stuff to the club room after the rest of our classes are through. Let's play a game…like spin the bottle or truth or dare…I volunteer to go first…or Gohan…Hehe!" Kurumu mischievously grinned as she stared at Gohan while he uncomfortably looked away. It was then that Mizore showed up with a green minty lollipop in her mouth and observed the group from a short distance away and pulled the candy from her mouth.

"You guys sure get along well…The newspaper club that is…" Mizore stated as Gohan and the other looked at her with curiosity, while Froze narrowed his eyes at her. It was obvious to everyone that Froze at least knew of her prior to her showing up to class for the first time. "Getting close with one another…I don't really understand that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurumu angrily yelled as she stepped up closer.

"Newspaper…" Mizore called out as her icy, lavender-bluish eyes stared deep into Gohan's black eyes as she put her hand out. "Are there any left?"

"Oh…um…yea I guess you can have the last copy." Gohan said as he smiled and gave it to her. "It's a bit beat up but if you don't mind, here you go."

Mizore readily took the paper into her hand but stared up closer into his face as she smiled just slightly which took Gohan aback; making him more nervous.

"What is it? Do…I have something interesting on my face or something?" Gohan asked.

"So you're the one named Son Gohan?" Mizore asked with her lollipop in her mouth and pulled it out as she smiled brighter. "You're cuter than I thought up close…and how you've grown since then…"

"Wait…what?" Gohan took a few steps back but then Mizore waved to Gohan before he could finish asking his question.

"Bye then. Nice seeing you again, Gohan-kun…" Mizore softly spoke as she walked off in the other direction. The rest of group was in shock, but Froze's expression remained unchanged. Moka then grabbed onto Gohan's arm in a protectively manner and looked at him with great concern.

"Man, she really pisses me off…" Kurumu commented while Yukari nodded in agreement.

"What…what was all of that even about just now?" Moka asked. "She seems to know you pretty well…"

"But I don't know or even remember her at all…" Gohan replied as she scratched the back of his head while Froze finally spoke up.

"I know who she is…We aren't friends but I know of her because we both live in the same village…She's a yuki-onna…or better known as a snow fairy or snow woman…" Froze spoke with contempt in his voice. However, none dared push the matter any further as Gohan decided to ease the specter tension amongst the group.

"Now, now guys, let's all just calm down! Besides, we get to party hard after school right?" Gohan reminded everyone as everyone began to nod while Froze growled in the direction that Mizore walked off in.

"You're a nice guy Gohan, but that naïveté of yours…You shouldn't be so trusting." Froze warned. "You have no idea what that girl is capable of…what younger snow fairies can do to people…"

"Come on Froze, give the lady a chance…I'm sure she's perfectly harmless. Hey, come on man, I gave you a chance without question despite your family history. It's only fair that I extend the same courtesy to everyone else." Gohan reminded Froze as he sighed but still remained resolute on his original suspicions of Mizore.

After the rest of their classes Gohan, Moka, and Kurumu all convened out in the hallways and began to discuss the party that was going to be held a short while later.

"Let's all meet again at the clubroom after finishing buying everything." Moka suggested while Kurumu moved past the pink bubbly vampire and pressed her rather large succubus breasts up against Gohan's toned chest as his face changed color to a deep red.

"You better be looking forward to my homemade sweets, Gohan-kun…" Kurumu teased, smirking as she continued to press her cleavage up into his upper chest while Moka growled in annoyance.

"Kurumu! You're too close to Gohan!" Moka yelled as she grabbed hold of Kurumu's shirt and dragged her away from Gohan, much to his relief.

"Hey! Wait! Stop it Moka! I don't see your name on him!" Kurumu wailed as Moka continued to drag her away. Little did Gohan know however, he was once again being watched, or perhaps more specifically being stalked. He briefly could sense her ki spike a tiny bit and turned back, only to see that she had quickly darted back behind a wall near the stairs.

"Um, hey, you back there, you can come on out you know." Gohan spoke out with a smile as Mizore stuck her head out just slightly but then returned Gohan's smile with her own.

"Hi…Son Gohan…" Mizore blushed slightly as she approached him closer.

"Miss Shirayuki?" Gohan asked as she nodded slowly. "Anything…I can do for you?"

"I read it; the news that you wrote is interesting as usual." Mizore replied as she revealed the slightly beat up paper that Gohan had given her earlier.

"Wait, what do you mean 'as usual?'" Gohan asked, now a bit concerned while she dug up a blue diary that had a picture of a gold heart on one end of the book and on the other a crescent golden moon with a bunny playing a trumpet on it and handed it to Gohan's capable hands. The diary itself was even engraved with Mizore's name on it.

"Look. When I was away from school, I always requested Miss Nekonome to send me copies of Youkai's newspaper. I've been gathering your articles into this sort of scrapbook/diary." Mizore explained while Gohan gave her that same trademark Son family smile as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh I see! I'm happy that you enjoy my writing so much Miss Shirayuki…" Gohan continued his nervous smile as he slowly opened up the scrapbook; only to have his eyes nearly pop out of his sockets out of horror. There were in front of him all of his articles that he had ever written for the paper, complete with semi-creepy comments and doodles of him around the edges.

"How is it? I even wrote some comments about them." Mizore continued on while Gohan was now officially spooked out to the highest possible degree. There were very few things that frightened him, and now this too would be joining the hall of fame of his mother's frying pan of doom and high-level analytical calculus.

"_Wha…what is this?! There's some strange and small words written in here! Oh god…was Froze right? Is she…a creeper?" Gohan thought to himself. In that instant he considered contacting Piccolo telepathically._

"I love the news reports that you write, Gohan-kun…" Mizore said. "You always write from a weak person's perspective which is something I can relate to. But strangely enough, it seems you're the strongest person in the school. I like that in you Gohan, so strong but humble…"

She gave Gohan that creepy crush smile as she tilted her head just slightly which made Gohan panic and backed a step away.

"Your personality and way of thinking is just like mine, Gohan…" Mizore blurted out as she leapt out and clung to his muscular arm as her soft, gentle hands ran along it. "You must be lonely, right? I also know how it feels…I've seen you before, Gohan…I suppose you wouldn't remember too well but I saw you fight off dinosaurs when you were a little kid with your tiny sword. You were cute back then, but you're sure very cute now…"

It was then that Gohan was reminded of his time during his training with Piccolo before Vegeta and Nappa arrived. The survival training was brutal from what he could remember, but the training with Piccolo was much worse in his opinion. But who was she? How did she know about that?

"You see, one day I got very bored and ventured away from the snow village and decided to go see the human world for a day and then I spotted you. A dinosaur was about to eat you but I distracted it away from you so that you could sleep in peace…" Mizore added. "I came back a few months later to find you again so I could say hi, but you had already left with your green teacher and so I followed you both until I witnessed every bit of that fight with those two strong men from outer space. You were like me, scared but you got over that and leant a helping hand that sent one of them back into space. I admired you from that day forward, Gohan. And the Cell Games…I remember that too Gohan…My whole village, knows who beat Cell, and for that I am eternally grateful as Cell had made a grim promise to level our snow village and watch us all melt under his immense, terrible power. We thought all hope to be lost until you came into the fray. That young boy had finally blossomed into a true strong fighter, and that boy was you…wasn't it Gohan?"

Meanwhile at the faculty offices…

A tall, tanned, well-toned man in a white track suit with blue outlines and a golden flower emblem on the chest area slowly approached the desk of Ms. Nekonome. He lightly brushed his minimal beard and looked down at the nekosume who was busy grading homework papers and cleared his throat.

"Miss Nekonome." The man gruffly called out as she turned around with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Kotsubo?"

"One of your students that is in your class has been refusing to come to school. If memory serves me right, her name is Shirayuki. It seems like she started attending today…"

"Meow! Quite relieved about that too; I was getting quite worried!" Ms. Nekonome replied.

"Yeah? Well you'd better be careful then. Refusing to come to school from the new term would basically mean that she has major issues of some sort." Kotsubo warned as Ms. Ririko, the math teacher chimed in as well.

"According to the reports, due to her personality; this has actually been a problem since junior high."

"Anyway, I'd like you to watch her and not let the other students get any bad influences from her, Miss Nekonome. Understand?" Kotsubo ominously warned once again while Piccolo was walking by the offices but overheard him as he stopped in his tracks and turned his scowling features towards him. Ms. Nekonome was visibly upset by his tone but before she could respond Piccolo had already made his way to her desk and cleared his throat louder than Kotsubo had earlier. The Namekian's voice seemingly bellowed with annoyance that none dared push any further into irritation.

"Kotsubo, Okuto, right?" Piccolo sternly asked while Kotsubo turned back to him with an air of defiance but he too knew better than to challenge the mysterious green man that had just been hired by the headmaster. "I'm certain that you have other duties to be attending to besides talking about someone behind your back about which you know nothing about…and a student no less."

"Listen here you green freak! I've been here for years; no one talks to me like that and gets away with it!" Kotsubo retorted as Piccolo barely managed to contain his anger while slamming the gym teacher hard into desk and right through it as his hand grabbed hard onto his throat. Ririko froze as well with fear while Ms. Nekonome was utterly shocked.

"You may have reason to fear the headmaster in regards to your employment, but I will make you fear me because you'll lose a lot more than just your job if I get to you." Piccolo growled. He particularly disliked him after hearing about reports of him molesting several female students and one of them apparently included Mizore. He then finally let go of him as he threw him to the ground near Ririko while Ghost Nappa walked in and laughed heartily at the situation. "GET BACK TO WORK, ALL OF YOU!"

Piccolo stormed out as he approached the door. Nappa and Piccolo seemingly had an awkward face off to which Nappa had no choice but to back down; lest he risk Piccolo's ire. Things had certainly changed since his days with Vegeta. It had been some time ago that Nappa killed Piccolo; but now the shoe was on the other foot and it was Piccolo who held domain. Revenge to the Namek was meaningless when the foe was humorously weaker with time. Sighing in frustration he went outside, burying his face into his palm. He wondered to himself how he had even gotten into this situation. How could this all have been avoided? But these questions were all too late now; especially given what he knew was going on behind the scenes in the Youkai Realm that could potentially negatively impact the earth. One thing was certain though: Piccolo had to get into contact with Dende and have the warriors on the other side of the barrier prepared if things should go quite badly.

"Hey! Piccolo!" Gohan called out as he grinned; once again breaking Piccolo from his thoughts as he sighed out again in frustration.

"Can't seem to catch a break today at all…" Piccolo growled in annoyance as Gohan frowned a tiny bit.

"Something…wrong Piccolo?" Gohan asked while Piccolo rubbed his forehead. Truth be told, Piccolo usually had no problems with conversing with Gohan; but today he just wasn't in the mood for anything. Everything and everyone was getting on his nerves and if it didn't stop he too was going to snap.

"No…sorry. Just been a long day is all. What do you need kid?" Piccolo asked as he closed his eyes, leaning up against the building.

"Nothing, just thought maybe you'd like to swing by the newspaper club room later today for the first issue party we're throwing. I know you aren't much of a party person; but you know me, I pretty much invite you to anything I'm attending, haha." Gohan grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. To this end, Piccolo couldn't help but give him a faint smirk.

"That smile of yours kid, it definitely runs in your family. I can tell. Your father always had that same smile no matter what was going on. To tell you the truth, I actually kind of miss having Goku around to spar with…and even as a friend." Piccolo spoke as Gohan nodded with the same smile. "I'll never forget what happened at the 23rd world martial arts tournament many years ago. At the conclusion of that fight he could have finished me off if he wanted to; but instead he gave me a senzu bean to recover and said he looked forward to a future rematch."

"Yea, I heard the same version from my father while growing up. Crazy how things ended up now…" Gohan remarked. "So can I expect your presence today, Piccolo?"

"Maybe another time Gohan. I have a feeling I need to keep my schedule clear for something that's going to go down later tonight." Piccolo replied as Gohan tilted his head in confusion. "Let's just say I'm going to be handing someone that works here a pink slip from the headmaster…Speaking of which, I won't be in the dojo tonight, so don't bother showing up kid. I'm fairly confident you'll be okay without me for a day but keep up with the meditation. Stay out of trouble Gohan."

"Right." Gohan nodded as Piccolo flew off to another location within the school, but deep inside he wondered what his mentor meant by 'pink slip'. Was the headmaster planning to fire someone within the faculty? Shrugging it off he passed by the dojo as Froze was hard at work training his body to go to the next level. The two were friends, but from Froze's eyes he wanted to be better and stronger. Though he looked up to Gohan, he too also strove to surpass the demi-saiyan; however impossible it may have seemed. It was then that Gohan recalled an old conversation that he had with ice-jinn as he made his way to the lake right outside of Youkai Academy's border.

"_All of those girls that surround you all the time; just how the hell do you do it Gohan?" Froze smirked as they tossed stones into the lake._

"_To tell you the truth they all just kind of swarmed around me. I had no idea I had that kind of attraction to be honest. I wasn't even trying really." Gohan replied as he bounded a stone off a bigger rock in the middle of the lake and saw it splash down into the water as the koi fish scattered away from the impact. The two said nothing for a few minutes as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of the lake on a sunny weekend day._

"_You know…that Moka Akashiya really likes you. I mean, you aren't that dense about it, right?" Froze remarked while Gohan began to turn red in the face. "Your face is quite telling."_

"_Hey! It really isn't like that! We're just friends Froze…besides; none of us can know for sure whether or not she even has those kinds of feelings for me." Gohan responded as Froze laughed heartily._

"_Hmm, let's see, she sucks your blood everyday, offers to cook you dinner every now and then, wants to spend every waking moment in and out of class with you? Don't know about you but where I come from they call those people lucky little bastards." Froze grinned at his friend's expense as the demi-saiyan shot over an annoyed glare. "At this point poor Moka must be wondering why your dense little self hasn't taken the hint. Sort of bad that someone who has virtually no interest in the opposite sex is keener and in tune with people who are in love. My only surprise at the matter is…well, to be frank how this hasn't happened yet between you and her…"_

_Froze grinned as he motioned with his hands two of his fingers and slid them inside of a hallow bamboo branch._

"_Catch my drift, Gohan?" Froze asked as he laughed after he completed his demonstration of sexual intercourse._

"_Remind me to introduce you to Master Roshi and Oolong one day. I think all three of you would get along quite nicely." Gohan rolled his eyes and laid back down into the grass._

"_I know one thing for sure, if you collected the dragonballs right now, love would be something you wouldn't need to wish for, and with no surprise either…a strong warrior, smart student, and hero of the Cell Games. Pretty impressive resume, only downside is it won't land you a job in the future, except for the smarts maybe." Froze once again teased Gohan. It was then that Gohan smirked and decided to turn the tables right back on the ice-jinn._

"_Well then, Mr. Froze if you're done laughing at my expense; let's swing that hypocritical pendulum right back at you and ask what exactly you would do with the two wishes Shenron provides?" Gohan asked while Froze's eyes widened a bit._

"_Wait, two? I thought you could only make one wish…" Froze replied._

"_The earth had a change in guardianship a while back ago. Dende came over from New Namek to become our new guardian and in turn created a new set of dragonballs. Let's just say the 2__nd__ wish was an upgrade of sorts. But getting back on topic, what would you wish for funny man?" Gohan narrowed his eyes at Froze. "Let me guess, you'd wish for someone like…Kurumu perhaps always ogling all over you like she does to me?"_

"_Don't be absurd Gohan!" Froze spat with disgust. "Besides I have no interest in the opposite sex, remember? Even if I did, Kurumu would be the LAST person I'd have any interest in. No offense to her or anything; but to tell you the truth though I'm not too sure what I'd wish for. I would wish that my family didn't start off as evil people but then I'm not sure if that's something Shenron can grant."_

"_Yea, I guess not. We've only really used it to restore the damage done to the earth after an enemy got defeated and bring people back to life." Gohan spoke out while Froze looked down and sighed._

"_Promise me something Gohan, and I'm being really serious here." Froze looked over to his friend that nodded in acknowledgment. "If I were to ever die, I would really prefer it that I not be brought back."_

"_But…why? I mean you're my friend, why wouldn't I try to bring you back?" Gohan asked incredulously._

"_I would just prefer that I stay dead Gohan. Look at my entire family, most of them were quite evil. I am the last of my kind and I think with me the legacy should end. If nothing else at least it will be said that we ice-jinn's at least contributed something positive to the universe at the eve of our race's extinction."_

"_But Froze, you're already making a difference right now; just by being a better, different person than the rest of your family turned out. Inherently there is good and evil in everyone's hearts; but it's up to us ourselves to determine which side will win the day. It's not about two external forces fighting for good or evil intentions, but rather what becomes of our nearly never-ending struggle within ourselves." Gohan replied._

"_Did you get that off the back of a box of Satan-O's cereal?" Froze snidely remarked as he grinned while Gohan laughed and shook his head._

"_Nah, actually my dad taught me that one. He taught me that we all have the same choice; it's just some choose differently than others. I remember each time my father was in battle he always gave the enemy ample opportunity to stop the fighting and change their ways within their heart. Well, all but one enemy anyway. You see, I had an evil uncle too named Radditz. He was a saiyan mercenary working with Vegeta and Nappa at the time under Frieza's organization. To an extent, my father did give him a chance but Radditz blew it when he turned on my father and Piccolo when they let go of Radditz's tail. Unlike the others he was given only one chance, after that my father decided that it was best that he sacrifice himself and his own blood brother and allow Piccolo to get in that fatal shot for the good of the earth. I suppose he felt guilty about that later on when he fought Vegeta and eventually your uncle; as he did give both of them many chances to live. By no means do I blame my father for it. Basically he even tried to kidnap, even kill me. Point is though is that Radditz made his own poor choice and had to be stopped but I often wonder at times what it would have been like having an uncle around." Gohan replied._

"_Still Gohan, while no pun intended, I do want my wishes respected. Don't resurrect me from the dead. It's not like I have much else going for me anyway. My adopted mother is getting old and once she's gone I have no one else left; save for friends like you." Froze said as he sighed quietly. "This is something I have contemplated for a long time now ever since I found out about the mysterious power of the dragonballs. At first I thought it was just a silly legend, but seeing unexplainable events like people suddenly getting resurrected from the dimension of the dead…well perception is a fickle thing in that sense."_

Gohan was once again at the mouth of the lake and threw a stone that skipped twice along the water before plunging in. He could feel a chilling presence as he turned back but didn't spot anyone at all. It was then that he felt a small ki spike from next to him as he saw the violet-haired Mizore.

"Miss Shirayuki! Hey! You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that though…" Gohan remarked as Mizore gave him a slight smile.

"My apologies, Gohan-kun, but I just can't help it; stalking people is just my specialty and within my nature." Mizore replied. "And just call me Mizore, please."

"I guess it's alright, Mizore." Gohan spoke as he threw another stone into the lake as he dinged the rock in the middle and watched the pebble make a splash in water.

"Watch this…" Mizore calmly stated as she grabbed a pebble from the ground and tossed it with precision into the lake as it skipped several times before making a huge splash while Gohan clapped in admiration. The snow fairy jumped up and down happily; just happy to be able to be so close to Gohan as she was. "Did you see that Gohan? The stone just skipped nine times!"

"Ummm…Mizore…I have to return to the clubroom, the party is about to start soon." Gohan stated as he nervously began to laugh as he turned around and started back until Mizore leapt into action and clung onto the demi-saiyan for dear life.

"No! Your throwing is too bad that you can't make it skip more than four times, right?" Mizore asked as he became increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

"_Damn…It's already time for the party and Moka is probably already there waiting for me…"_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Do you want to go back to that club of yours so badly?" Mizore spoke with her icy breath as the air around them began to chill and grow colder as the seconds passed. "No, rather, you just want to see your Moka Akashiya, don't you? If you were to leave…I don't know what I would do to that woman…"

"Mizore! What…what do you mean?" Gohan fearfully asked as the icy winds began to pick up. He could sense a ki spike coming from Mizore; it wasn't as powerful as Inner Moka's but it was something to at least be on the lookout for.

"All you need to do is just be mine, Gohan-kun…" Mizore coldly stated. Moka was waiting patiently for the others, especially Gohan to arrive as some of the food was already out and prepared. Meanwhile Gohan tried to figure out a solution to the ever-worsening situation that he presently found himself in. Before he knew it he was completely encased in ice from the neck down as he growled at Mizore.

Meanwhile back at the club room Moka sat as she sighed quietly and looked at her watch.

"Gohan sure is late…" Moka stated. It was at that point that the clubroom door was opened as she excitedly jumped up out of her seat only to be shocked at what she saw: Mizore with her hair as icy white as the expression in her cold eyes. Curiously she was dripping wet as she walked in. "Shirayuki-san! What are you doing here?!"

Mizore lunged at Moka as the ice fairy tackled the pink-haired vampire onto the ground and began to strangle her by the neck.

"You're an eyesore…If you don't exist, Gohan will be mine." Mizore coldly stated while Moka tried to struggle away but couldn't.

"_What's with her hands?! They're as cold as ice!"_ Moka thought as she tried to get back up.

"Stop it!" Moka screamed as she smacked Mizore straight across what she thought was her face only to see that 'Mizore's' face had shattered partially; much to her shock.

"Unfortunately the 'me' here is just an ice doll. Isn't it well made? Sorry, but please…disappear!" Mizore's hand rose into the air as it formed into the shape of a curved blade and brought it closer to Moka's neck…

Meanwhile the real Mizore was continuing her advance on the demi-saiyan. She was determined to have Gohan, or else no one would be able to have him at all.

"I'm not letting you run away, Gohan-kun…" Mizore coldly stated to him.

"You really are a…" Gohan choked out but Mizore completed his thought for him.

"…a snow fairy…That's right Gohan…I can freely control ice."

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS MIZORE?!" Gohan growled. He didn't want to harm Mizore but the situation was really spiraling out of control quite quickly.

"Gohan, we were destined to meet. Because we are both loners, fate brought us together. We will definitely understand each other. We'll warm our cold hearts." Mizore passionately spoke out to him as she continued her way towards Gohan while ice shards and spikes appeared forth from the ground.

"Damn it Mizore! I don't want to hurt you but you're really leaving me little other options here! Let me go this instant!" Gohan demanded as Mizore's hand turned into an ice claw as she gently caressed his face as he shivered from the extreme cold.

"My…you're a persistent one aren't you, Gohan?" Mizore smiled just slightly. "But as long as you're frozen, there is nowhere your body can go and nothing you can do. When that happens, you'll be all mine…and I'm never letting you go, Gohan…"

"Oh no…I can feel Moka's lifeforce draining, but I can sense another Mizore near the clubroom…She must know how to do the multi-form technique or some variation of it anyway…If this continues…NO! I can't let this happen!" Gohan yelled out as he felt his ki rise. Soon the ice barrier that had encased him earlier was beginning to shatter but then heard a familiar voice not too far from the now-frozen lake.

"Gohan!" Moka yelled out as she hurried there with Kurumu flying the both of them to the lake. Mizore looked on with shocked contempt.

"How are you still alive…" Mizore blankly asked.

"Moka!" Gohan called out.

"By pure luck, I was able to barely save Moka in the nick of time!" Kurumu called out to Gohan. "But thanks to that the cake I had baked with a love potion into it for Gohan is now completely wasted!"

"Don't you dare interfere with my affairs!" Mizore yelled out as she manipulated the ice spikes to grow further from the ground and impale both Moka and Kurumu only to completely miss.

"Gohan! Watch out!" Moka yelled as he looked towards her as both the succubus and vampire collided into him and shattered the already-breaking ice shell that surrounded him.

"Moka, are you alright?!" Gohan asked as he looked back to her while he got back onto his feet, ready for a fight.

"Those who get in the way of the true love between me and Gohan should all just disappear!" Mizore stated as an icy, white mist surrounded her. She was at the maximum peak of her power as she threatened Moka's life with her ice claw. "Especially you Moka Akashiya…you're the one who I truly can't stand…You hold Gohan like he's yours and I resent that…"

"No!" Gohan got in between Moka and Mizore as he shielded the pink-haired vampire from any harm that was about to come her way. "This is going too far Mizore!"

"Why are you trying to stop me Gohan?!" Mizore asked with a slight irritation in her voice. "If it's you, you'd understand what it feels like to be lonely; just like me! Just like when you were a little kid trying to find for yourself out in the wilderness for nearly a year!"

"No Mizore! That was a long time ago but that isn't true now! I am not alone!" Gohan countered as he remained unmoving from his position.

"Gohan…" Mizore called out while Moka and Kurumu looked up at the both of them. "Don't tell me…Are you…rejecting my feelings? GOHAN!"

Mizore screamed out as the air just got colder and colder while a blizzard seemingly hit the area heavily; everything else around them beginning to turn into solid ice. Gohan again could feel her power but it was still nowhere near his, yet he couldn't help but shiver; not from the cold but her cold determination. After the blizzard had died down, Mizore had seemingly disappeared from the area.

"Mizore…" Gohan called out while Moka and Kurumu looked around them.

"Where did she…go?" Moka asked while Kurumu looked down at the cracking ice below.

"Wait…the ice! Shit!" Kurumu yelled as she and the others fell into the cold lake with her. Gohan looked around him and noticed both Kurumu and Moka had no idea how to swim. Quickly he took both of them into his hand and quickly flew up and broke through the ice once again as he landed at the side of the lake. Moka looked up weakly at Gohan and smiled as she and Kurumu clung to him.

"Thanks…Gohan…" Moka muttered out as her eyes slowly closed from being weakened from the lake water.

The very next day, students were all busy in gym class under the supervision of Kotsubo while Piccolo kept a close eye on him from a distance. Kotsubo held onto his clipboard as he noticed a pair of girls walking by and clearly was viewing their rear ends; almost admiring the scene before him.

"Girls these days…develop way too quickly." Kotsubo remarked as he looked back to his class. Mizore however was away from the rest of class as she continued to sob from the events of the previous day. She looked back to Kotsubo as he took a step back. "Is there someone still around? Wait…you're…"

Meanwhile back at the newspaper clubroom, Gohan, Moka, and Kurumu were all sick with a cold from falling into the frozen lake the day before; all of them sneezing at various points in time.

"Darn, the cake that I made for Gohan…err I mean the party got all mushy!" Kurumu stated as she sneezed while curling up into her blanket.

"Really?" Moka asked as she too sneezed along with Gohan while Yukari sat down with the rest of the group.

"But this is pretty bad." Yukari chimed in while Gohan sneezed again.

"Well, even though we're all sick and miserable, at least it's still a celebration…right guys?" Gohan asked as he laughed but sounding quite nasal.

"What's this? There seems to be a commotion outside…" Froze spoke out as he finished his cupcake as he got up and looked out the window to see what was going on, but then opened the door as Ms. Nekonome ran up towards the room.

"Ah! Everyone! You were all still here?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Miss Nekonome?" Moka asked softly as she sneezed yet again.

"Did…something happen?" Gohan asked as well.

"Well, to make a long story short, Miss Shirayuki is in a lot of trouble now…" Ms. Nekonome stated as they all walked over towards the faculty office.

"So, let me get this straight, she froze Mr. Kotsubo…the gym teacher?" Gohan asked in order to get the record straight.

"Yes, that's right Gohan…" the nekosume responded. "He was found quickly, so his life isn't in any immediate danger, but…"

"But…is there any proof that Mizore even did it?" Gohan asked while Froze looked away in contempt.

"What proof do you want?" Ms. Ririko chimed in as she walked over in her black stiletto high-heels. "When we found him Kotsubo said that it was Miss Shirayuki that did it."

"Ms. Ririko! You can't possibly base all of this on someone's word!" Gohan shot back.

"She's an infamous problem child in the first place. We should expel her as soon as possible." Ririko responded, seemingly ignoring Gohan's pleas.

"But…" Ms. Nekonome tried to counter but then sighed and slumped back into her chair.

"Where is Mizore now?" Moka asked with concern.

"The entire faculty is out looking for her right now…except for that Piccolo…He's been hovering outside of the infirmary to apparently question Kotsubo the minute he gets up. Wonder what that green freak's deal is…" Ririko commented which set Gohan's temper off as the ground slowly began to shake around him.

"Don't…you…dare talk about Piccolo like that in my presence…" Gohan barked. "He's helped saved this planet and by extension this universe more times than I can count!"

"Calm yourself Gohan, I meant no…harm. In any event, once she's found, out of Youkai Academy she goes." Ririko said with a smirk while Moka did her best to soothe Gohan's boiling saiyan rage. He could abide many things, including insults to himself but not on the honor of those who he considered family; and in many regards Piccolo was considered a father/uncle of sorts.

"Besides all of that, why would Mizore do such a thing to Kotsubo who wasn't even related to the previous day's events?" Moka asked as Gohan finally started to calm down.

"She must have been throwing tantrums after being rejected by Gohan-kun!" Yukari happily chimed in while Froze couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"True, with that kind of personality it's definitely a possibility…Froze? Zeni for your thoughts?" Kurumu asked.

"You really want my two zeni on this one? Well here it is: I don't have any. Whether or not she gets expelled from this school is really none of my concern." Froze said almost tersely as he turned away. "I don't care one way or the other. I will not be participating in this misadventure."

"It's…It's all my fault…" Gohan blurted out as Moka turned to him.

"Gohan?" Moka asked while Gohan sighed quietly and walked towards the door.

"It's my fault…If I wasn't so harsh in my rejection…" Gohan shook his head sadly while Froze and Kurumu scoffed.

"What are you talking about? You don't have to worry about such things." Kurumu asked with a smug look on her face.

"The way I see it, that Shirayuki is getting what she deserves." Froze added.

"But…still…" Gohan continued but then suddenly turned to Ms. Nekonome. "Hey, Ms. Nekonome, I'll help search for her too."

Those words came to a shock to everyone considering that Mizore had not too long ago had Gohan frozen to do whatever she had planned to him; but yet Gohan's gentle nature dominated his personality.

"Gohan! Don't do it! You don't have to…" Moka remarked as she clung onto his arm.

"I couldn't tell her something that I wanted to. I didn't get that opportunity since there was an interruption." Gohan reminded Moka as he stepped away through the door. "I'm going."

"Gohan! No! Don't!" Moka yelled out but her pleas went on deaf ears.

With that he had flown out the window together while Piccolo made his way into the office.

"Let him go. He knows what needs to be done; believe it or not he has a lot of experience and should be able to handle himself no matter what happens. Have faith, Moka." Piccolo called out.

"But! Mr. Piccolo! She's really dangerous!" Kurumu remarked.

"You can't possibly fathom even a fraction of Gohan's power. I've seen him at his full power before, and it's something else…" Piccolo spoke as he closed his eyes. "Everyone is going to have to take my word for it on this one, sorry."

"Gohan is my friend and I won't let anything bad happen to him Mr. Piccolo! He needs more help!" Moka stated. The Outer Moka was being surprisingly assertive, more so than usual. It was at that exact moment that Gin had ran in.

"Gohan seemed to be in some kind of hurry, did something happen?" Gin asked.

"Ah…Here comes Gin…our 'fearless leader'…" Kurumu remarked with a hint of annoyance in her tone and a dead expression on her face.

"Now, now guys. I got some interesting photos to show all of you." Gin grinned as he pulled out his trusty camera.

Meanwhile outside Gohan was up in the middle of the air as he tried hard to lock onto Mizore's ki. He could feel something close to it near the ocean on the outskirts of the school and immediately flew off in that direction. As expected, he found spotted the purple and dark violet stockings of Mizore from afar and eventually herself in view. Gohan had stopped just a few feet away from her; close to the edge of the cliff and down into the crimson red ocean below.

"Mizore!" Gohan called out as he began taking a few steps towards her. The snow fairy decided to turn back towards him.

"Gohan?" Mizore asked as he continued his slow approach with his hands up in the air.

"Mizore! Mr. Kotsubo seems to be doing fine; you didn't kill him! It's still not too late; if you repent now they might not expel you from school!" Gohan called out. "So come back with me and apologize before this spirals further out of control!"

Mizore was shocked to see Gohan again after him rebuffing her advances earlier and couldn't find the words to respond back with.

"It was only a spur of the moment thing, wasn't it? Everything will be fine if you settle this now Mizore, but you can't keep running away like this!" Gohan instructed while extending his hand towards her; only to be met with laughter from the violet-haired snow fairy and a solitary tear rolling down her cheek. "Mizore?"

"You're too much, Gohan…I thought…" Mizore choked on more tears as she chuckled slightly but then continued. "I thought you'd be the only one that would be able to understand me truly…but nobody…nobody understands me. Why…why? WHY?!"

Mizore screamed out with all of her might as she unleashed the true extent of her power to him which forced even Gohan back a tiny bit as heavy winds and ice surrounded the area. He was however interrupted as he looked back to see Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari running up towards him.

"Gohan!" Moka called out as she finally caught up. "This isn't good at all! Mizore didn't do anything wrong!"

"Wait…what?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

"Gin's photos cleared everything up! Look!" Yukari exclaimed while Kurumu handed Gohan the photos; pictures of Kotsubo about to sexually molest a vulnerable Mizore. Gohan saw these photographs as he felt his anger spike. It was then that the ground began to shake but Kurumu continued with the explanation.

"Kotsubo apparently tried to do something horrible to Mizore while she was still in her vulnerable, depressed state. The pictures really speak for themselves." The succubus added while Gohan tried to suppress his anger; his spiky, messy hair flowing upwards. Gohan said nothing for a moment but then turned back to Mizore.

"Mizore…I…I'm sorry." Gohan muttered out. "I should have asked you for your side of the story before jumping to conclusions like that…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mizore yelled out as the winds and ice intensified. The red water splashed upwards against the cliff, only to be frozen solid into a red crystalline state. Soon figures that resembled Mizore began to pop out from the crimson ice and began to walk freely on the ground, surrounding the area. "FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ICY HEART!"

The ground below them began to shake but this time from Mizore's power. Everything below became covered in white snow and ice while the figures continued to draw closer. However, Mizore had not anticipated the ground below her becoming weakened from the power and she too began to slip and fall backwards towards the ocean as the ground finally crumbled below her. Mizore screamed but immediately Gohan used his blinding speed to catch her by the arm.

"Hold on Mizore!" Gohan yelled, holding on tight but the powerful wind and ice was all around. Normally something like that wouldn't have affected him so much but it was no natural snow storm that was taking place; it was the inner turmoil of Mizore being reflected back towards them in reality which made it much more intense. Meanwhile the other crimson ice figures continued towards Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

"Lovely…so…lonely…" The crimson figures said in unison as they crept closer.

"I have something to tell you that I didn't get the opportunity to say until now!" Gohan yelled out as he tried to pull her back up.

"Something…to tell me?" Mizore asked softly.

"I'm not alone anymore Mizore…But that's because I made precious friends here and back home!" Gohan called out.

"So what?" Mizore replied as she continued to tear up and looked down below her.

"That's why…I want to be your friend Mizore; I care about you just as much I care for everyone else!" Gohan blurted out, much to the surprise of Mizore as she looked back up at him. Little did he know however, the figures were now standing behind him; attempting to deliver a fatal blow. "What do you say Mizore?"

"Lies…what friends?" One of the figures muttered out as they continued closer. "It's just a collusive relationship…True friendship would be to die together…"

One of the figures brandished her 'ice claw' while Mizore looked down as she cried harder.

"I…I can't even control them anymore…" Mizore said between sobs as the torrential winds and snow finally died down.

"Don't worry Mizore…I got this." Gohan confidently smiled, taking everyone aback as he grabbed onto her hand harder and hoisted her up and flew up into the air and placed her near the others as he got up in front of them. He began to clinch his fists as the ground once more shook below and with a scream he unleashed a portion of his power, pushing the figures into the air and watched as they shattered into pieces. Just as quickly, Gohan reverted back to his normal, relaxed state while everyone just merely blinked.

"Gohan…" Moka and the others muttered out. Once again they had been saved by Gohan's quick thinking as the demi-saiyan nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"**That boy and his power…"** Inner Moka spoke through the rosary.

"Where's Froze you guys?" Gohan asked while Moka's eyes suddenly widened.

"Well, after Gin showed all of us the photos he took; Froze didn't say a word but immediately left the room…" Moka replied while Gohan closed his eyes, trying to find out where Froze's ki was coming from. He could definitely feel it and with each passing second it seemed the ice-jinn's level kept increasing steadily. It had taken a few minutes but finally Gohan arrived near the main courtyard where he saw Kotsubo, still bandaged up but moving about. Meanwhile Froze stood angrily behind at the top of the stairs of another nearby building.

"Hey, Kotsubo! So I heard you like messing with the younger students…" Froze scowled at him while Kotsubo stopped and turned back to see the ice-jinn's steely glare. He merely smirked and began to transform into his true form, to that of a kraken beast; his tentacles floating all around him.

"Show me your true power Mr. Froze; I've always been curious to see just how an alien fighter would stack up against a real monster like me…" Kotsubo taunted the ice-jinn. Meanwhile red sparks of lightning began to surround Froze as he growled.

"You…miserable…despicable piece of youkai garbage…" Froze muttered. A reddish aura began to surround him; the sparks of red lightning still striking all around. "I won't even need to show you my true form to defeat you. I might not be as powerful as Gohan…yet. But I assure you I'm more than what you can even dream of handling. You should consider yourself lucky that it's me that you're facing and not him…"

"Then by all means, alien, come fight me if you dare…" Kotsubo ominously goaded as Froze remained unmoved by the gym teacher's veiled threat.

Gohan saw this and knew inside that he should probably stop this fight before Kotsubo got himself killed but he also wanted to see just what exactly Froze can do in a situation like this. The tournament was coming up and it would have been useful to see what other tricks Froze has since, at least in Gohan's mind, he would likely be the fighter he was going to face in the finals. Soon thereafter, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore arrived and stood behind Gohan as they witnessed the battle that was going to ensue.

"Gohan…shouldn't we…stop them?!" Moka whispered into Gohan's ear but then saw him shake his head as the demi-saiyan stayed put right where he was.

"You know…I'll be the first person to admit…I don't like that Shirayuki that much…I know the desperate lengths that she sunk to just to get a boy to mate with…But what you did…taking advantage of a person in such a vulnerable situation…You disgust me Mr. Kotsubo." Froze growled out angrily. Immediately without warning, Froze had charged forward towards him; dodging all of Kotsubo's attacking tentacles along the way and kneed the kraken straight away in the face as it knocked him back several feet. With that, Froze landed back onto his feet and reset himself in the position of Piccolo's fighting style.

"How dare you strike at your teacher…Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some respect, punk alien kid!" Kotsubo angrily shot back as he got back to his feet; launching two of his long, large tentacles towards Froze as the ice-jinn concentrated his ki into a powerful energy attack.

"KIENZAN DISC!" Froze yelled out as a reddish energy disc appeared in his hand and launched it towards Kotsubo. He directed it to slice right through the oncoming tentacles. The severed limbs seemingly flopped around on the ground as the gym teacher screamed out in pain as blood gushed out everywhere. "Oh? What's wrong? Not so smug anymore now? That's a shame…but here, TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!"

Once again Froze was on the attack as he placed out only one finger, about to use his uncle's signature death beam attack but much to everyone's surprise but Gohan's, Piccolo swooped down to intervene with a stapler and a pink piece of paper in hand. Immediately the ice-jinn stopped as he backed away a little bit from the Namekian.

"That's quite enough Froze…" Piccolo sternly instructed as he looked towards Kotsubo. "Okuto Kotsubo…I warned you the first time and now I've heard that you took advantage of another student. You're done Kotsubo, pack your things up and leave. NOW!"

"What are you going to do you green-skinned freak…are you gonna make me?" Kotsubo shot back as he smirked while Piccolo remained with a serious expression.

"I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should…" Piccolo muttered out under his breath.

He had no patience for Kotsubo left at that point and went up towards him and landed a heavy punch into the kraken's gut and began to slice through his other tentacles with his one free hand. Once more Piccolo brought the bleeding Kotsubo to his face level and without warning, kneed him hard into his gut as he spat out more blood and merely dropped him unceremoniously.

"One more thing…" Piccolo spoke out as he stapled Kotsubo's pink slip straight onto his chest as the kraken cried out in agonizing pain and punched him once more in the face. "You're fired…"

With that and many gaping jaws and shocked expressions all around, Piccolo walked away from the scene as if nothing had happened. The scene resembled something to that of a show back in the human world called 'The Sopranos' in which a mafia head of the DiMeo crime family in Satan City, Tony Soprano, stapled an expired parking ticket onto the chest of rival gangster, Mikey Palmice.

"Did Mr. Piccolo just…Oh my…" Moka muttered out as she stood fearfully, watching Piccolo walk away. Gohan kept his eyes closed as he looked towards Kotsubo's fallen form. He too was shocked but yet reminded himself; Kotsubo deserved that and more.

"Leave him there. Piccolo took it quite easy on him…" Gohan spoke as he looked at Moka, Mizore, and then to Froze. "Come on, let's go guys."

Kou the bat finally decided to fly overhead as he began to announce the 'winner' of that day's match.

"Today's fight between Piccolo and Kotsubo took only fifteen seconds!" Kou spoke out. "That stapler has GOT to hurt! Chuuuu-"

The next day had rolled around and once again everyone had caught a cold from Mizore's ice attack, save for Mizore herself. Moka sat at the table with the others wrapped in her own blanket and sneezed while Gohan, Froze, Kurumu, and Yukari followed suit.

"Damn…and we just got over the one too!" Kurumu yelled while Moka sneezed once again while Gin and Ms. Nekonome walked into the room.

"Good work everyone!" Gin grinned while he stood tall while the others were being miserable in their sick state.

"And, thanks to everyone, Ms. Shirayuki won't be expelled!" Ms. Nekonome added. It was at that precise moment when the air around the clubroom began to get colder while Gohan sneezed again.

"The air…it's getting cold again…" Gohan said in a nasal-like voice. Much to everyone's surprise they spotted Mizore hiding behind the door that was cracked open slightly and staring at Gohan specifically while Froze looked away in annoyance. "Mizore! When d-did you get here?!"

"Your hair…" Moka commented as everyone also noticed that Mizore had cut her hair a bit shorter than originally. Mizore slowly walked in as she blushed a slight red, taking her temperature-controlling lollipop out of her mouth.

"I cut it shorter…does it suit me guys?" Mizore asked softly while Ms. Nekonome leapt up in excitement while her tail wagged all around in the air.

"Very much so!" Their homeroom teacher blurted out excitedly.

"Even though I can see you're exaggerating, I decided to give myself a complete makeover. I thought I'd start with my hairstyle first…" Mizore stated while Gin grinned his usually perverse smile and gave the snow fairy a once over.

"And so photogenic too…" Gin spoke out as he grinned while everyone else narrowed their eyes at him.

"Come to think of it…It was Gin that came through with those photos!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes, and thanks to him it provided the evidence needed to prove Mizore's innocence!" Moka spoke as she smiled. Gin meanwhile just laughed with an air of confidence.

"It's only because I'm always on the lookout for new scoops around the school!" Gin exclaimed while three photos fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. Curious, Yukari and Kurumu looked at the contents and saw that they were pictures of various girls in compromising positions, most of them nearly nude in the girls' showers.

"You lecherous wolf!" Kurumu yelled angrily while Yukari joined in and began beating on the perverted werewolf. Gohan and Moka meanwhile felt sweatdrops form around their head as the demi-saiyan lightly rubbed the back of his and laughed nervously.

"Guess some things just don't change huh?" Gohan remarked as he gave that trademark Son family smile.

"Isn't this great though? We saved someone from getting expelled and now we have a new friend!" Moka exclaimed but then looked at Gohan with her dreamy green eyes. "But somehow, now that I feel relieved, I feel quite…thirsty…"

"Whoa…Hey now, Moka, please let's not-" Gohan pleaded but Moka would hear none of it as her fangs chomped down hard onto his neck and began to hungrily gulp down his blood while Mizore stared intently at this scene. Froze could only chuckle at the situation and got up, taking his blanket and cup of chicken noodle soup elsewhere before things got out of hand.

"CAPU-CHU!"

Another week had passed, and Mizore had become an integral part of Gohan's group of friends. Despite this, the awkward stares and constant stalking continued but this did not deter Gohan from continuing his rigorous training schedule with Piccolo and Froze. The first ever Youkai Academy Martial Arts Tournament was set to take place only two days away. Upon conclusion of a training session with Piccolo, Gohan stopped before he was about to leave the dojo while Froze and Haiji were busy sparring.

"Hey Piccolo…What you said earlier about the real reason for the tournament, were you being serious?" Gohan asked while Piccolo kept his eyes shut as he meditated.

"…Every bit of it, kid." Piccolo responded.

Froze and Haiji had stopped what they were doing and turned to Piccolo to listen in as well as they approached closer.

"I needed this tournament to see who would be appropriate for this new security force, a Z Fighter contingent for the academy so-to-speak; but it's much more than that. We will all be tested with an upcoming battle very soon, however…" Piccolo stopped and paused for a few seconds as he hesitated with the answer as he shook. This worried Gohan somewhat as he rarely saw Piccolo display any sort of hesitation. "That isn't what I'm worried about…It's something else much more sinister and more powerful than what we've ever faced. Worst of all, I don't really know if we're even going to be remotely ready…I've felt this way before fighting Nappa and Vegeta…and once more with Cell…We're going to need everyone for this, even your father, Gohan; but unfortunately that is no longer possible. We're going to have to deal with the cards that we've got and that means you must go beyond an ascended saiyan, Gohan…"

* * *

Well guys, I really do apologize for this chapter taking so long as it did. Stuff has been quite crazy with my graduation from college coming up and especially with midterms and final projects starting it doesn't look like it's going to improve much anytime soon. But take heart, I am always going to work on this little by little everyday. Thanks for your understanding guys, and please as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
